Everybody Loves the Marauders II
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Segunda Temporada! Agora são férias, e na falta de aulas, o tempo para confusões é dobrado.
1. Trailer: Segunda Temporada

**Everybody Loves the Marauders**

**Segunda Temporada**

_O Verão Já Começou…_

"Temos exatamente quinze dias antes de o meu pai casar." Eu disse, encarando os meus três melhores amigos de todas as galáxias conhecidas.

"Isso nós já sabemos." Sirius baixou o capuz jedi que estava usando, e eu abanei a mão.

"A reunião ainda não acabou! Coloque o capuz, como pode me deixar ver sua face, jedi!"

_Mas para eles, não será um verão qualquer..._

"É como jogar GTA. Pegamos as roupas e entramos."

"Roupas?"

"Erm... Vamos nos vestir de padres."

"O QUE?"

_Com novas amizades_

"SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE, MARLENE!"

"NÃO TÔ NA SUA FRENTE, SIRIUS!"

"TÁ SIM, OS ZUMBIS ESTÃO ACABANDO COMIGO, SAAAAAAAI!"

_Viagens inesperadas_

"A Irlanda é fantástica."

"Né, é mágico. Faz tudo no mundo parecer supérfluo, não?"

"É... Mais ou menos. Aqui tem internet, certo?"

"Claro!"

"Ufa, ok. Tirando uma boa conexão em banda larga, todo o resto é supérfluo."

_Surpresas Mil..._

"Quem é a tal noiva?" falei no tom mais monótono do mundo enquanto entrávamos no escritório sem graça do meu pai.

"É aquela lá..." ele pigarreou e apontou sem jeito para duas mulheres. Uma delas era Apple, a secretária imbecil dele, e a outra era uma nerd fêmea. Usava os cabelos Chanel castanhos, e óculos de armação quadrada. Segurava os controles de um Nintendo Wii, um deles com os cabos para fora.

"APPLE?" gritei surpreso, não acreditando que ele seria capaz de casar com aquele protótipo defeituoso de Barbie. Meu pai ficou muito vermelho e ajeitou os óculos.

"Hum... Não. Chris?"

A nerd fêmea ergueu os olhos, lembrando – se de sorrir amistosamente.

"Saudações, pequeno padawan. Sou Chris, sua futura madrasta."

_E empregos esquisitos._

"Boa tarde, Phil fantasias." Falei como de costume, entediado.

"Oi, gatinho..." sussurrou uma voz do outro lado. Arregalei os olhos.

"O – oi... O que a senhora deseja?"

"Tem fantasia de tigre?"

"D-do ursinho Pooh?"

"Não, _bobinho_. Tigresa, miau."

Fiquei assustado e desliguei na cara dela.

"PHIL, POR FAVOR, ME DIGA QUE NÃO TEMOS FANTASIA DE TIGRE!"

_É, mesmo nas férias as confusões só aumentam. _

**Everybody Loves the Marauders: 2ª Temporada**


	2. S02EP01: Reunião Inicial

**Episode I**

"**Reunião Inicial"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Aproveitar o máximo antes do casamento do meu pai.

**Ouvindo: **A Marcha Imperial (Tema das nossas reuniões Jedi, claro)

- Temos exatamente quinze dias antes de o meu pai casar. - Eu disse, encarando os meus três melhores amigos de todas as galáxias conhecidas.

- Isso nós já sabemos. - Sirius baixou o capuz jedi que estava usando, e eu abanei a mão.

-A reunião ainda não acabou! Coloque o capuz, como pode me deixar ver sua face, jedi!

Sirius resmungou e colocou o capuz de novo. Eu sei, é meio incômodo ficar com os capuzes na cara, mas eu não fiz o meu pai gastar quase dez dólares a veste para ficarmos sem os capuzes, então deus me ajude, vamos ficar com esta coisa tapando a cara o quanto for preciso.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, essa semana... – puxei a minha agenda do Homem de Ferro e coloquei na semana que estávamos. – Nós agendamos três compromissos.

- Hum... Jim? – Peter resmungou ao meu lado (como eu sei que é Peter se estamos de capuz, você pergunta? AHÁ, ele falou de boca cheia.)

- Sim?

- Erm, tem um probleminha...

Murchei. Sempre tem um problema.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Sirius já disse que marcou com a Marlene. Eles vão ao Dave & Buster's para jogar House of the Dead 4.

- Vai ensinar Marlene a matar zumbis? – perguntei incrédulo a ele, mas não vi qual foi a reação, porque o maldito do capuz estava na minha cara. Não deu tempo de ele responder, porque alguém bateu na porta rapidamente.

- Queridos? – chamou minha mãe, e espiei por debaixo do pano.

- Que?

- Fiz um lanchinho, vem comer! – suspirei. – Então, marcamos três... Gente?

Quando abaixei o capuz, vi que Sirius, Remus e Peter tinham sumido, e deixado a porta aberta.

Cansado de tentar levar a sério a reunião desci também. A minha sala, desde que minha mãe e Roger estavam juntos, tinha mudado drasticamente. A televisão estava mais para frente, um som enorme estava do lado, e os meus videogames estavam espalhados por todo lado. O Guitar Hero do Pete (A edição dos Beatles!) estava montado num canto, e uns oito controles para Nintendo Wii estavam espalhados em todo lugar da sala. Quando desci, Roger e Regulus estavam lutando boxe.

- Vai, me pega, pirralho! – Roger saltava de um lado para o outro, gingando como se estivesse mesmo lutando com alguém. Regulus só se defendia, e tive ganas de balançar a cabeça dele, pra ver se acordava.

- Não consigo, você só fica na ofensiva! – ele reclamou, arriscando um soco e levando uma pancada do Roger. O boneco escrito "Reg" caiu no chão e levou knock out.

- YEAH! SEGURA ESSA! – Roger saltou no ar e começou a fazer uma dancinha bem esquisita com o quadril. Alguém manda ele parar...

- Hey, Jim... – escutei Sirius chamando, e andei na direção dele. Dei graças a Deus por alguém, além de mim, estar ligando se o pai está parecendo John Travolta nos Embalos de Sábado a Noite. – Oh, pelos Deuses. Bom, tirando essa visão repugnante... Você não ligou se eu vou sair com a Lene, certo?

- Na verdade não, fica tranquilo. – eu ri, dando um tapinha nas costas dele. – House of the Dead 4?

Sirius sorriu divertido.

- Claro. Se for minha melhor amiga, como ela disse que é, tem que matar uns zumbis. Pelo menos.

- Achei que esse fosse o seu programa de família... – apontei para Roger, que tinha parado de dançar (aleluia) e agora estava jogando ping pong com Regulus, perdendo miseravelmente.

- E é, mas nesse dia meu pai precisa comprar umas roupas pro Regulus. Lembra, ele vai sair com a Jane?

Ah é. Tinha esquecido esse detalhe mínimo. Cocei a cabeça confusamente, e Sirius deu um tapa na própria cara.

- Não acredito que você esqueceu! Ele falou disso todos os dias desde o aniversário dele, no sábado passado! Ai, só finja que lembrou.

- Eu não tenho culpa! São meus irmãos a menos de um ano!

Entramos na cozinha juntos, e Peter estava comentando sobre a viagem dele à Irlanda.

- Vou tentar mandar emails para todos aqui, com várias fotos e comentários legais. E o mais legal: como é pelo computador, não vão chegar meladas de chocolate ou melado!

Peguei um dos biscoitos e dei uma mordida, acompanhando todos na risada. Estive tentando parecer o mais feliz possível, senão minha mãe pode ficar deprimida. A perspectiva de me perder por uma semana durante as férias está acabando com ela, mesmo com a ajuda de Roger e os garotos, que vivem tentando consolá – la.

- E você, Remus? Quando começa a trabalhar?

- Segunda. – ele respondeu animado – Vai ser demais, vou poder ganhar dinheiro e ainda por cima vender fantasias.

- Tem desconto do funcionário? – perguntei interessado. Imagina a felicidade de poder comprar fantasias com super descontos!

- Acho que sim... Não perguntei.

- COMO VOCÊ NÃO PERGUNTOU? – Sirius se exaltou, derrubando o biscoito dele no chão. Eu até gostaria de dizer que o pobre biscoito pode ser salvo, mas Snuffles estava em casa. Perdeu, amigo.

- Snuffles, biscoito não é comida de cachorro! – Remus começou a correr atrás do Snuffles por toda a cozinha.

- Calma, cara! É só um biscoito! – Sirius tentou acalmar Remus, mas não a tempo de impedir que ele se jogasse no chão, bem em cima do cachorro.

Eu e Peter nos olhamos enquanto o bolo antropocanino se formava no chão. Era Snuffles embaixo, latindo feito louco enquanto segurava o biscoito na boca, Remus em cima dele, tentando dar uma chave de braço (ele nem sabe como dar uma chave de braço, quanto mais num cachorro!) e Sirius em cima do Remus, tentando salvar o pobre do cachorro.

- CONSEGUI! – Remus tentou se desvencilhar de Sirius com o biscoito todo babado na mão.

- Parabéns, o seu prêmio foi um biscoito com DNA de cachorro. – Peter bateu palmas para ele sarcasticamente. – Sabe qual a composição desse biscoito? Snuffles não ia morrer.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça enquanto tirava a sopa que ela estava preparando do fogo. Acho que ela já se conformou conosco, nem liga mais para esse tipo de coisa. Eu acho.

Jogamos o biscoito no lixo e resolvi ligar para Lily.

- Alô, Lil?

- Alô... – escutei uma voz chorosa do outro lado. Fiquei sério, e tentei ter o máximo de cuidado com as palavras.

- Oi, que houve?

- Oh, James! – ela falou do outro lado, e tentei perceber onde ela estava. Parecia que havia várias pessoas atrás, algumas chorando também. Meu estômago pesou, e imaginei o que acontecera de errado. – Ele morreu!

Quem? O avô dela, o pai, o tio...

- Q – quem? – sussurrei em tom fúnebre (pelo menos eu acho que é, porque a voz fica abafada e tranquila...)

- O JACK, JAMES! AAAAAAH. – ela gritou do outro lado.

- Quem é Jack? – perguntei completamente confuso. No fundo pude ouvir a voz de Emmeline.

- NÃO FIQUE ASSIM, ROSE, AINDA VAI ACHAR O SEU PRÍNCIPE, QUERIDA!

Ah, não.

- LILY, VOCÊ TÁ ASSISTINDO TITANIC? – perguntei um pouco alto demais, e todos os olhares da cozinha de viraram para mim.

- CLARO, QUE OUTRO JACK EXISTE NO MUNDO? – ela chorou de volta. – AH, ELE ACABOU DE MORRER AFOGADO, JAMES! QUE INSENSÍVEL!

Me controlei para não jogar o celular pela janela. Eu estava entrando em pânico, tudo por causa do Leonardo DiCaprio.

- Quem está aí? – perguntei no meu tom mais letal.

- A Emme, a Hil, a Fergie, a Marlene, a Dorcas e a Alice... – ela soluçou.

- Alice?

- É, da escola, Jim.

- E tá todo mundo chorando?

- Não, seu grosso.

EU SOU GROSSO? EU MEREÇO ISSO, ZEUS?

- Mas o...

- Eu estou, a Emme está, a Hil está, a Fergie está e...

- Vou perguntar de novo, Lil... Quem _não_ está chorando?

- A Lene e a Dorcas. Mas é porque a Dorcas está jogando videogame, e Marlene passou a noite acordada conversando no MSN com o Sirius, então está com muito sono para se emocionar.

Lancei um olhar para Sirius, que fez sinal com a cabeça, perguntando o que aconteceu.

- Ah, claro... Bom... Que...

- BOM? Jack MORREU, James. Ah, você não entende.

E desligou na minha cara. Tudo por causa de Titanic.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Algum com cachorros e caras lutando por biscoitos.

**Ouvindo:** Os risos histéricos do meu pai

- ELA TAVA CHORANDO MESMO? – meu pai socava a mesa de rir, e até eu tive vontade de lançar um olhar meio sarcástico. James desligou o telefone e desatou a falar de Lily, que pelo jeito estava chorando por causa de Titanic. Cara, com tantos filmes bons do James Cameron (AVATAR, ALÔ? Caras azuis gigantescos são bem melhores que o navio afundando e músicas melodramáticas sobre amor à distância...) e elas assistem TITANIC.

Meu pai, que deu risada quando viu Titanic (ele não tem coração.) levou um tapa no braço da Dona Mere quando começou a rir das meninas.

- Coisa feia, Roger! Não pode rir da tristeza dos outros!

Eu e ele nos entreolhamos, e ele ergueu a sobrancelha. Tem meninas que são assim, como uma equação. Amor Proibido + morte de um dos dois + música que cola na cabeça = (choro)³

- E quem estava lá? – Pete perguntou, acariciando a cabeça do Snuffles.

- Pelo que eu entendi, porque só ouvi uns choros, a Marlene, a Dorcas, Emme, Hilary e Fergie. Ah, e uma tal Alice, aluna nova.

- Nossa, virou o clube das mulheres? – Remus arregalou os olhos. – Parece uma reunião, tipo o parlamento. Será que tem a câmara dos comuns e dos lordes?

A cozinha ficou silenciosa enquanto ele divagava sobre isso. Desde que as férias começaram, Remus está cada dia mais dentro das suas três obsessões: Dorcas, história e descobrir quem manda cartas e poemas para Emmeline (sim, de alguma forma ele arranjou o email dela, mandando mensagens por um treco do tipo lovinbird).

- É... Tipo isso, sim. Não sei se foi seguro apresentar essas garotas, viu. Elas podem armar esquemas táticos, e quem sabe o que vai acontecer quando estivermos separados! – James pensou alto, encarando a cozinha com paranoia.

- Não devíamos deixar a estrela da morte sozinha... – Peter disse, e acho que ele tem razão, considerando que a estrela da morte é a minha casa, onde os videogames e outros pertences de valor de James e Peter vão ficar enquanto os dois estiverem viajando (eba, guitar hero livre! Não que eu queira os dois longe, mas na falta deles serve o videogame, certo?).

- Mas ela não ficará... Muito pelo contrário. – Remus olhou malicioso para meu pai. – Não vou sossegar enquanto não encontrar uma boa fantasia de Batman pra você, _Roger_.

Meu pai revirou os olhos.

- Achei que tivessem esquecido esse esquema.

- Temos a memória melhor que qualquer outra criatura da galáxia, meu caro. – Apontei para ele astutamente, como se estivesse com as capas e botas do mais nobre dos Lordes Sith. – Pode ludibriar um wookie qualquer, mas isso aqui. – Apontei para minha cabeça. – Não será tão facilmente enganada.

- Vocês não têm garotas para visitar? – Dona Mere falou subitamente para nós três. Remus tirou o celular do bolso e discou, rindo levemente:

- Vou ligar para Dorcas, isso se ela não estiver afogada nas lágrimas da Lily, claro.

Meu pai limpou a garganta e deu uma desculpa qualquer de levar Regulus para o cinema (acho que ele não quis rir mais e irritar a Dona Mere).

- Alô, Dorcas? Ahn... Não te escuto! – Remus falou para o telefone, afastando o ouvido do fone.

- Que foi? – James perguntou, e eu me preparei para escutar algum absurdo.

- Não consigo escutar o que a Dorcas fala com essa música da Celine Dion no fundo... – Remus prensou o fone na boca e gritou – DORCAS, VAI EM OUTRO LUGAR!

- O que ela disse? – Peter pegou a mochila amarela de submarino dele enquanto dava um biscoito para Snuffles (aproveitou a distração do Remus, claro, esse louco).

- Near, far, wherever you are. – Remus cantou, sarcástico. Não resisti e comecei a rir, parando logo em seguida quando vi que a Dona Mere me encarava (acho que tem alguém aqui que já viu Titanic várias vezes...) antes que ela pegasse um rolo de macarrão e arrebentasse o meu crânio, porque não duvido que ela fosse capaz disso, peguei meu celular e decidi procurar por Marlene.

- Oi? – perguntei na hora que ela atendeu. A música do Titanic podia ser escutada ainda, mas ela teve o bom senso de se afastar da televisão.

- Hey, como está?

- Vivo. E você?

- Com sono. Você dormiu quanto essa noite?

- Não dormi, meu pai me deu um energético. Estou acordado.

- Ele tem mais um? – ela bocejou, e eu sorri. – Esse negócio de RPG por MSN é viciante...

- Não é? Então, House of the Dead 4 está de pé? – perguntei animado, feliz por conseguir ensinar minha melhor amiga a matar uns zumbis.

- Uhum. Guerra de Paintball também, certo?

- Certo. – Sorri novamente. É impressionante, não consigo falar com ela sem sorrir feito um idiota.

- Estou indo para casa, mas se quiser podemos passear no parque um pouco...

- Claro. – falei sem pensar. – Para fugir um pouco de todo esse monóxido de carbono...

- É, Sirius. Isso aí. – ela riu do outro lado, e sorri para lugar nenhum. – Passa para me buscar? Estou na casa da Lily.

Disse que buscaria, e então peguei as chaves da moto e me despedi. Já peguei o jeito da direção (como disse o Peter, algum dia eu tinha que pegar) e agora sou quase independente do meu pai. Conheço a casa da Lily de longe (quero dizer, os pais dela têm uma plantação gigante no quintal, ou melhor, têm um quintal pequeno na plantação deles. Quem não ia ver?).

Parei na calçada deles e desci, apertando a campainha. Uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que eu, loura e magrela, atendeu. Era a Dona Rose.

- Oi, Dona Rose, a Marlene está aí? – sorri simpático, e logo senti ela me puxar para dentro da casa.

- Pode entrar, amorzinho.

Eu tenho a leve impressão de que a Senhora Evans gosta um pouco _demais_ de mim. Medo profundo e irreversível.

- Marlene, querida! Aquele gatinho moreno está aqui!

Senti as bochechas arderem de leve, imaginando se ela me visse no começo do ano (quando eu ainda usava inalador e tinha cuecas do Batman... Hem, quero dizer, hoje em dia eu não uso inalador. As cuecas do Batman são muito confortáveis...) diria uma coisa dessas.

Marlene apareceu saída da sala. Estava roxa de vergonha, e usava uma calça jeans, sapatilhas azuis e uma blusa da mesma cor. Só não estava mais bonita porque estava com o cabelo preso numa trança no ombro (odeio cabelos presos, me dão vontade de puxar). Dispensando a Dona Rose, saiu às pressas da casa, sorrindo sem jeito.

- Ignore a mãe da Lily. Vamos logo, antes que as meninas resolvam aparecer para dar oi.

- E qual o problema delas darem oi? – perguntei confuso, mas ela começou a me empurrar para a moto.

- Meu Deus, Sirius. Você só muda por fora, né? Estão horríveis, Emmeline chorou tanto que está tendo que refazer a maquiagem. E olha, eu garanto, ela usa tanta maquiagem que para ter desmanchado chorou litros.

- Ela é feia, na verdade? – perguntei, subindo na moto e esperando ela montar atrás de mim. Coloquei o capacete (meu pai tem um amigo, o Will, que customizou para mim. Agora meu capacete imita o Darth Vader, acredita?) e ela me deu um tapa. – Ai, porque me bateu?

- Sirius, não se deve perguntar uma coisa dessas!

- Por quê? Você mesma disse que ela usava muita maquiagem...

Mas ela já estava de capacete, me ignorando. De qualquer forma, esqueci completamente o que estava acontecendo quando as mãos dela enlaçaram o meu tronco, prensando o meu peito.

Ela só voltou a falar comigo quando estávamos quase chegando:

- Pode parar por ali... Preciso falar com você.

Senti algo pesar no meu estômago, sem saber se iria gostar ou não do que ela tinha pra me falar. Quando tiramos o capacete analisei a expressão dela, e vi que estava sorrindo conformada, como a Dona Mere geralmente faz quando falamos algo muito estúpido.

- Vamos naquela árvore...

Acompanhei Marlene até um velho salgueiro que tinha por perto, e devia ser uma das maiores árvores daquele lugar. Sentamos e a encarei, calculando a probabilidade de ela me bater ou me beijar.

- Sirius, desde que nós... Em... Terminamos. Tenho percebido que está meio sozinho...

Fiquei mais confuso ainda. Quero dizer, nunca tivemos nada de grande para "terminar", embora eu a tenha beijado uma vez ou duas... E não ando sozinho, não! Já fiquei com a Hil, com a June e com a Prudence! Eu só não contei para ela.

- Então... Você sabe que é meu melhor amigo, certo? Conto tudo para você, e você conta tudo para mim.

É... Quase tudo. Mas isso ainda é amizade, claro.

- Uhum... – falei meio incerto. Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- E você sabe que eu comecei a fazer trabalho voluntário naquele asilo...

Balancei a cabeça, sem entender onde raios ela queria chegar. Me arranjou uma namorada da terceira idade, é? Meu pai sempre disse que panela velha que faz comida boa, mas exagerar assim não quero não...

- Lene... – comecei – Pode chegar ao ponto? Está parecendo uma cadeia carbônica fechada...

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Tem umas meninas lá também, que vêm do orfanato St. Joseph & Mary para ajudar, sabe. Esses dias eu conheci uma menina bem bonita... O nome dela é Ashley.

Ashley... Hum, agora ficou interessante.

- Quantos anos ela tem? – perguntei (por via das dúvidas... Já pensou se eu fico entusiasmado e essa Ashley na verdade tem 80 anos e um andador?).

- Dezesseis, Sirius, que pergunta estúpida. Então, só que tem um problema...

- Ela tem namorado, irmão, ou uma irmã protetora... Que foi?

- Bom, irmã ela tem, mas é uma menininha de nove anos, a não ser que você seja mais frouxo do que eu penso, não vai te acontecer nada por isso. É que ela mora no orfanato, né... E é controlado por freiras.

- Que tem? Chamo ela pra sair.

- Pois é, mas é que as meninas só podem sair de quinze em quinze dias. Então ela só pode sair, hum, daqui a umas duas semanas. E elas não usam telefone muito frequentemente...

- Então como vou a chamar pra sair?

- Ah, sei lá. Você não disse que era bom? Ela queria muito ver você, mostrei a foto no meu celular.

- Tem uma foto minha no celular? – ergui a sobrancelha, e ela corou.

- Aquela nossa da festa do Reg. Que estamos jogando videogame.

Sorri. A foto do aniversário do Reg é boa. Estamos os dois sentados no sofá, jogando Mario. Ela está linda, de vestido azul, e eu estou do lado, rindo demais (ela é MUITO ruim do Mario, por todos os deuses. Remus ia aparecer na foto também, mas ficou tão puto com ela que quase teve uma síncope, e caiu do chão). Olhei sério para ela, e peguei sua mão.

- Sabe que gosto de você.

- Somos amigos. – Ela me respondeu com firmeza, e meu balão chamado ego baixou.

- Ok. – continuei sorrindo (segundo meu pai, é esse o truque).

- Vai gostar dela. Embora tenha sido criada por freiras, não é tão séria.

- Se é sua amiga, eu tenho certeza de que vou amar.

- Sirius, pare de me cantar.

- Tá, desculpa.

Sentamos um do lado do outro, e fiquei olhando para frente, com medo de olhar de novo. Discretamente, tentei uma última vez, e aproximei minha mão da dela, e olhei de relance para sua reação. Ela percebeu a tentativa, mas ao invés de me socar, começou a rir.

- Sirius, não.

- Tem certeza? – sorri, e ela deu um tapa no braço.

- Tenho, seu cachorro. Vamos fazer alguma coisa legal?

- Tipo assistir Lost e rir da cara dos náufragos? – ergui a sobrancelha em sarcasmo, lembrando de como ela não levava a sério o desastre.

- Ou assistir Titanic e rir da cara da Rose? – ela retrucou, e fiquei quieto. – Brincadeira.

Comecei a rir.

- Podemos ir naquele Pet Shop e pedir um emprego, que nem a gente fez na papelaria.

- Qual? Aquela em que a mulher ameaçou chamar a polícia?

- É...

Começamos a rir um do outro, e ela concordou.

- Vamos. – nos levantamos, e ela apontou o dedo para mim. – Mas se eu acabar na delegacia, vou dizer que tentou me agarrar. – ela terminou, e acreditem ou não, me deu um selinho e saiu correndo em direção à moto.

- HEY! – corri atrás dela, com a ótima perspectiva de, além de tudo, invadir um convento.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Vou passar um ótimo tempo na Irlanda!

**Ouvindo: **You're Gonna Lose That Girl – The Beatles

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Oooi, fofinho!

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Oi! Como vai?

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz:_ Bem, como estão as coisas?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Remus arranjou um emprego, ficou sabendo?

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz:_ Ele contou, hahaha. Quero só ver, vendendo fantasias. É mesmo o ramo dele, essa história, hein.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Remus é doido. Como está o tempo na Irlanda?

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz:_ Do mesmo jeito que está na Inglaterra, Petty. Hahahaha, conhecimentos geográficos bons, os seus.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _ORA ESSA! Saiba, dona Zoe, que eu sou ótimo em geografia. Digo, sou bom em tudo. Geografia é só um dos meus talentos.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Muito bom, acabar com a sua paciência. Anda comendo muitos bolinhos?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Não, não tem graça comer bolinhos sem você, a cobertura de todos eles.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Awn, quero te abraçar! Falta muito para você vir?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Uns quinze dias. Fiz minha viagem pra aí coincidir com a viagem que Jim vai fazer.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz:_ NYC, né?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _É, e ele está arrasado. Nem comente com ele, se puder. Fica irritado e triste.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Não se dá muito bem com o pai, esse seu amigo. Minha vó disse que, uma vez, ela teve dois vizinhos, pai e filho, que viviam brigando. Ela disse que os dois se davam tão mal que a mulher, a mãe, teve de dar um tiro no pé de cada um para ficarem quietos.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _O.O …

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Mas é claro, não é o caso.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Espero que não. Bom, pelo menos a Dona Mere não tem arma, e não acho que a americana tenha.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Vamos torcer por isso. Já sabe como é a noiva?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Não, e nem James sabe. A única coisa que ele disse é que deve ser uma daquelas loiras e altas, com o cabelo brilhante e que amam gastar.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Gentil, ele.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Bastante, mas não sei se posso julgar. O Sr. Potter não disse nada pra ele. Nada mesmo.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Isso é barra pesada. Hey, você viu o artigo que a tal sf escreveu sobre Regulus?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Ah, não.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Veja lá. Está até interessante. Quero dizer, é fofoca, mas não está tão ácido quanto poderia ser.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Sirius vai matar alguém. Já volto.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_**Está OCUPADO.**_

Mudei de janela o mais rápido que pude, desejando com todo o coração que Sirius não estivesse online nesse momento. Só Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer se ele visse esse artigo sozinho. Seria capaz de jogar uma cadeira pela janela, acertar um careca e ir preso.

Digitei rapidamente o endereço (eu já decorei o endereço, e Remus têm o blog da sf no Google feeds.) o template rosa choque apareceu.

**Seguindo os Passinhos**

Pelo jeito não é apenas Sirius Black e seus amigos que terminaram o primeiro semestre com força total! Parece que, seguindo o exemplo do irmãozão Sirius (que já esteve com Marlene Mckinnon, Hilary Begum, Prudence Followill, June Sciarretto, Mai Lee... Ufa, tanta gente!). Regulus Black arranjou alguém também!

O nosso _teen, _de meros quatorze aninhos, se arranjou com Jane Scriarretto, gêmea idêntica da ex – namorada/ficante/qualquer coisa do Sirius. É o amor de irmãos, hein! Os dois, pelo jeito, se conheceram na própria Stovington, enquanto Reggy esperava o irmãozão para irem embora. A menina tomou a iniciativa, e os dois estão de encontro marcado!

Para aqueles que não conhecem Reg, não se sintam excluídos! O nosso querido Black estuda numa escola particular, é pelo jeito é tão inteligente quanto o nosso amado Sirius. Se quiserem uma descrição, aqui vai: é dez centímetros mais baixo que Sirius (1,70), meio branquelo e meio magricela. O grande foco das garotas devem ser os _olhos _do nosso queridinho, que são cinza e MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS. Vale a pena conferir, viu?

Xoxo, nos vemos no próximo flash!

SF.

Nossa, a lista de Sirius está tão cheia assim? James não tinha mencionado sobre esse affair dele com June... ECA! Estou fofocando! É, acho que não tem nada demais no artigo, de qualquer forma. Regulus não fez nada de mais (e duvido que algum dia fará, aquele menino é mais lento do que dois jabutis andando para trás). É difícil para ela encontrar alguma coisa para se queixar dele.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_**Está Online**_

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _E aí?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Sem muitos fatos comprometedores.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Viu, eu disse.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _É, mas alguém vai ter que avisar a Sirius.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Tem que ser você?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Bom, Remus a essa altura deve estar em algum lugar com Dorcas, Lily brigou com James porque ele não chorou no Titanic, e Sirius saiu com Marlene, então tenho uma janela de tempo antes dele abrir o computador e descobrir que a SF falou do irmão dele na internet.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _É verdade! Os dois se acertaram?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz:_Claro que não. São bons amigos, mas gostaria que se juntassem, sabe. Pelo menos ia tirar a má fama que Sirius está ganhando nessa história.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _O pai dele não diz nada?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _ROGER? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: ?_

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Ele era pior, pode crer. Precisa ouvir a história do caso que ele teve com uma mulher que fazia parte de uma seita de bruxaria. Disse que foi sair com ela e acabou numa casa decorada pro Halloween, tendo de se esquivar de umas cinco garotas que queriam seu sangue e... Hem, você sabe.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: OMG._

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Pois é. Perto dele, Sirius até que se meteu em coisas legais.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Diga para ele que, se quiser, conheço umas meninas bem estranhas aqui da escola, que com certeza têm alguma seita.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Hahaha, acho que ele vai passar_._

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Não custa tentar. Elas bem que têm cara de precisar de um garoto, mesmo que seja o Sirius.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Desespero louco. Vou mandar Remus avisar Sirius do artigo, não vou arriscar ouvir os gritos de raiva que ele solta cada vez que falam da SF.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Nossa, ele ficou tão paranoico assim?

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Ficou. Não pode ouvir o nome (ou no caso a sigla) que rosna.

**Zoe – Falta pouco! **_Diz: _Isso é loucura.

**Pete – Let's save hometree! **_diz: _Não, minha querida. Isso é o Sirius.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **Dr. House recomends: VICODIN! The solution to all kinds of problems. [Dr. House Recomenda: VICODIN! A solução para todos os tipos de problema]

**Ouvindo: **Alguma das músicas de Moulin Rouge.

EU PRECISO SAIR DAQUI! SOCORRO, QUEM ESTIVER LENDO, ME AJUDE!

Assim que saí da casa dos Potter passei na Lily para pegar Dorcas e irmos jogar videogame. Fui abduzido para dentro da sala dos Evans e agora Hilary, Fergie, Alice, Lily e Dorcas estão encostadas em mim, suspirando por causa de um filme – musical. EU MEREÇO?

Minha mente ingênua. Burro, burro, burro. Essas meninas são como polvos: chamam você com os tentáculos, e se você for idiota o suficiente para se aproximar, elas te cegam com tinta preta e quando você vê, não consegue soltar as ventosas delas de cima de você. É marca registrada de Emme, como não lembrei disso?

- Não é lindo, Remmie? – Hilary suspirou no meu braço, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Posso tomar água? – tentei dar uma desculpa para poder sair correndo dali, mas o braço de Fergie se enroscou no meu, e ela pediu para Lily buscar água para mim. Assim que ela pausou o filme e abriu a porta, tive vontade de gritar por socorro, mas quem iria me escutar? São todas psicopatas, espreitando para prender o primeiro desafortunado que entrasse na toca delas.

- Aqui está, com canudo... – Lily entregou o copo a Alice, que estendeu para mim. Arregalei os olhos para Lily, pedindo:

- Lily, por favor... Eu imploro, me deixe sair daqui...

- Vocês me fizeram assistir a trilogia de Senhor dos Anéis no domingo. – ela estreitou os olhos para mim de um jeito louco e maníaco. – Embora tivesse o Orlando Bloom, - ela continuou (observação: à menção do nome "Orlando Bloom" vários suspiros me deixaram temporariamente surdo) – Eu tive de passar quase cinco horas vendo elfos atirando uns nos outros. Você vai pagar essa pena.

- Eu imploro, Senhora dos Evans... – olhei suplicante para ela, no que Emmeline me forçava a beber água. – Eu quero... O Meu... PSP.

- Não. Vamos, meninas.

Olhei para os lados, procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse servir como arma. Travesseiros, pipoca, caixas de sorvete vazias (meninas depressivas), embalagens de chocolates, vários DVD's, cobertas... OH, MEU DEUS, ME MANDE UM SINAL!

- É ótima essa parte. – Alice deixou o copo na mesa. – Acabou a sede?

Fiquei quieto. Que meu silêncio seja a maior tortura dessas insanas. Cara, eu preferia ter aquela namorada das trevas do Roger.

- Até tu, Dorcas? – perguntei me virando para ela, mas não me ouviu. Estava tão entretida naquele maldito filme que não parecia ter ninguém mais ali, quanto mais o namorado dela, atado firmemente às suas amigas.

- Relaxa, querido... Não vai demorar muito. – Fergie sorriu simpática, e eu olhei para ela com raiva.

- Claro que sim,_ Ferdinanda_.

Ela ficou ofendida! Acredita? E eu, fico ofendido por estar PRESO dentro da sala de estar da casa da Lily, sem comunicação exterior (Hilary tirou meu celular na hora que eu entrei). Logo, uma ideia brilhante me iluminou.

- Preciso urinar. – declarei em voz alta, sabendo do poder repulsivo que a palavra "urinar" tem sobre garotas. Emmeline, Hilary e Fergie me soltaram imediatamente.

- Ai, que coisa nojenta de falar, Remus!

Sorri vitorioso, e peguei meu celular rapidamente.

- Agora fiquem paradas; tenho um celular com bateria de lítio e não tenho medo de usá – La.

- Bateria de quê?

- Lítio. – sussurrei de modo letal, apontando o celular como se fosse uma arma. – Sabem que sou muito inteligente. Posso fazer uma bomba atômica com isso aqui.

Claro que na é verdade. Nunca conseguiria fazer uma bomba atômica de nada sozinho, mas como sei que nenhuma delas faz ideia de como se fabrica uma bomba atômica...

Os olhos azuis de Emmeline se arregalaram, e ela ergueu as mãos para o alto.

- Ok, Remmie. Pode ir... Nós... Nós deixamos você ir. Né, meninas?

Meio relutantes, as outras acenaram com a cabeça, e deixei a sala. O problema é que estava precisando mesmo ir ao banheiro, então dei uma passada no banheiro antes. Só quando acabei me dei conta de que estava sem os sapatos. Oh, droga.

Fui na ponta dos pés na direção da sala, e percebi que elas não estavam mais assistindo filme. Aliás, o silêncio dominava o ar, e não consegui detectar nenhuma forma de expressão enquanto abria a porta.

- Alô?

Nada. Abri mais a porta, e percebi uma aglomeração de pés num canto do sofá. Entrei de vez, e deixei meu celular cair no chão.

- Emme, não fica assim...

Sentada num canto do sofá e cercada pelas amigas estava Emmeline, chorando em silêncio. Alice, quando me viu, lançou um olhar assassino.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Magoou o coração da Emme, seu bruto.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Vocês me prenderam numa sala, me obrigaram a assistir filme de mulher, não me deixaram sair para tomar água! Isso foi sequestro!

Lily ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Me poupe.

- Não sou bruto!

- É sim! – Emmeline chorou mais alto, e viu que eu olhava para meus tênis, arrumados num canto. – Veio buscar os sapatos? TOMA AQUI.

E pegou os sapatos para jogar na minha cara. Estava mirando bem lá no meu... Quanto Dorcas interrompeu (aleluia):

- Gente, diplomacia... Remus, admita que não é possível fazer uma bomba atômica com uma bateria de celular.

- Hum... Não é. – suspirei resignado.

- Sabia. Emme, abaixe esse sapato. Você se arrependerá depois.

Revoltada, ela baixou a arma branca dela e me encarou, chateada.

- Tá.

Mas ela continuava chorosa, me encarando como se precisasse de um abraço. Esse truque funciona comigo, infelizmente. Dando um sorrisinho, peguei um DVD próximo, que estava escrito "Cidade dos Anjos".

- Cidade dos Anjos... – eu li, ainda sorrindo. Emmeline me olhou criticamente.

- É, é muito legal.

- Vocês vão assistir?

- Vamos.

- Posso?

Elas me encararam surpresas.

- Pode...

- Ok, então. – sentei no meio delas. – Mas só dessa vez, e não quero pintar as unhas.


	3. S02EP02: Bom - Dia, Phil Fantasias

**Episode II**

"**Bom – dia, Phil Fantasias."**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Comprar roupas de viagem é um saco

**Ouvindo: **Música ambiente

- Experimenta esse aqui, ursinho! – minha mãe gritou, jogando mais dois suéteres para dentro do provador onde eu estava. Já não bastasse a vergonha extrema de ter que ficar esperando sentado e sem camisa num provador da loja, ainda tenho que responder aos chamados da minha mãe, que são coisas tipo "meu neném está no box 5" e "ursinho, prova e sai pra mamãe ver". Aiai.

Peguei os dois casacos e coloquei um por um, dando uma olhada no espelho. É, nada mal. Dei um sorriso charmoso (ou pelo menos tentei...) para o espelho e fiz biquinho.

- E aí, Zoe?

- FICOU BOM, NENÉM?

Meu bico murchou e tirei o casaco, jogando por cima.

- Aham.

Minha mãe tem vários passatempos estranhos, coisas que para pessoas normais são inúteis ou mesmo chatas, mas quando feitas pela minha mãe se tornam acontecimentos super empolgantes (Pelo menos pra ela). São eles: comprar roupas para mim, assistir Ellen DeGeneres na Warner americana e tagarelar por horas no telefone sobre doenças de fungos com a Judith, mãe do Remus. Precisa ver o que as duas não fazem com um pé com frieira, é fantástico. Não.

- Agora as calças e conjuntinhos! – ela pediu para a vendedora, que deve ter dado um sorriso super amarelo. Não existe essa história de "conjuntinho" quando você passa dos, hum, dois anos. É como se eu usasse aqueles macacões azuis com um capuz de veludo ainda.

Uma avalanche de calças jeans, de brim e outros quinhentos tecidos (sério, só faltava de seda) caíram na minha cabeça, e quase joguei tudo pro outro lado. Quero dizer, quando eu disse: "Mãe, bem que eu podia comprar umas roupas mais legais para ir visitar a Zoe, né?" eu quis dizer um, dois casacos legais, tipo os que o Roger deu pro Regulus de aniversário e não "Mãe, bem que a gente podia tirar um dia todo para bater perna no shopping para você me humilhar na frente de todas as vendedoras e estourarmos o cartão do papai..."

- Como ficou, anjinho?

Revirei os olhos, e comecei a provar as roupas. Uma delas com certeza não vai caber nunca nas minhas pernas. É como se a Beyoncé tentasse vestir as calças da Gisele Bündchen. Claro, eu sou a Beyoncé, nesse caso. Uma pessoa linda, com atributos inegáveis nas coxas. Pode rir, que coisa idiota de se pensar. Estou pior que o Remus.

Comecei a trocar de calça quando meu telefone tocou, a música tema de Beetlegeuse.

- Fala, Sirius. – atendi monótono.

- Hey, Pete, onde está?

- Seminu num provador de roupas, dentro da Henry & Harry, dentro do shopping.

Silêncio. Acho que não devia ter mencionado que estava seminu.

- Sirius?

- Eca, cara. Estou tentando me livrar da visão. Erm... Bom. Então, como eu ia dizendo. Vai ficar aí o dia todo?

- Acho que sim. Eu vim com a minha mãe.

- Nossa. Deve ser sério. A sua mãe te arrastou de novo? Ela adora comprar suas roupas...

Eu disse, não disse?

- Não, eu dei a sugestão para comprar uns casacos legais para a Irlanda, mas ela exagerou um pouquinho.

- Ish, filho. Porque não chamou meu pai? Ele detesta comprar roupas para quem quer que seja, então vai o mais rápido possível.

- Sou burro. Mereço ter as vísceras devoradas por uma quimera.

- Realmente. Tem tempo pra mandar uma mensagem de apoio para Remus?

- Acho que sim, por quê?

- Hoje é o primeiro dia de trabalho dele, cara. Eu e Jim já mandamos, e as meninas fizeram um cartaz gigantesco, embora eu ache que ele prefere as mensagens. Acredita que ele foi forçado a assistir uns filmes melequentos ontem com elas?

- Uau.

- É. Emmeline ficou tão emocionada que deu um cachecol super chique pra ele. Remus nem usa cachecol.

- É verdade. Vou mandar uma mensagem legal. Assim que colocar as calças. Porque colocam tanto ar condicionado nessas lojas?

- Cara, por favor, para de falar que tá sem as calças. Meu pai tá quase batendo o carro de rir.

- Valeu. Pergunta onde ele conseguiu aqueles casacos legais.

- Tá.

O telefone deu umas mexidas, e deu tempo de colocar as calças.

- Levi's. Disse pra procurar uma moça ruiva gatinha, não ria, foi ele quem chamou, então. Procura uma ruiva e diga que quer saber onde Roger Black comprou as camisas.

- Tá. Qual o nome dela?

- Hum... _Pai, qual o nome dela? _Não sei, cara. Meu pai disse que chama de foguete.

Entre risadas, desliguei o telefone. Típico do Roger. Conferindo para ver se todas as peças de roupas estavam nos lugares certos, abri a porta e sorri.

- Pronto.

Minha mãe começou a ler as roupas para o caixa, e decidi mandar a mensagem naquele momento, senão não ia ter jeito.

_Rem,_

_Soube do filme ontem. Pêsames. Bom trabalho!. Cuidado com os gremlins. Abraço, Pete._

Quando minha mãe jogou em mim as outras três sacolas que a moça tinha entregado eu suspirei resignado, sabendo bem o que me esperava: roupas, calças, meias, sapatos, casacos. Provar, provar, provar. Ô, dia sem graça.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **O Exterminador do Futuro

**Ouvindo: **Good Girls Gone Bad – Cobra Starship.

Meu pai parou quando a luz vermelha do farol acendeu. Ele trocou de carro anteontem e está se sentindo todo poderoso com o 4x4.

Eu tinha combinado com Marlene de irmos à piscina hoje, sabe, dar uma refrescada antes do dia de matar zumbis. Mas, para variar, ela estava na casa de alguém, dessa vez, a Emmeline. Simplesmente não acredito como as garotas precisam passar a noite na casa de alguém diferente.

- Pai, não entendo mulheres. – admiti com um suspiro, e meu pai riu.

- Que bom que tem a humildade de admitir. Mas, se te consola, nenhum homem consegue entender uma garota.

- Você consegue. Qual o segredo?

Meu pai desatou a rir, e fiquei com medo de ter dito algo muito estúpido.

- Quem disse que entendo? Sirius, filho, o segredo não é _entender _mulheres. É ser legal com elas. Cavaleiros sempre deixam boa impressão.

Quando estacionamos em frente aos Vance, achei que tivesse errado o endereço. Aquilo não era uma casa, era a versão em tamanho real da casa da Barbie! Na frente, um conversível vermelho que parecia ter saído de um dos filmes de boneca estava estacionado. Eu e meu pai nos entreolhamos, e me perguntei o que Emmeline estava fazendo numa escola pública.

- _Mami, atende! – _Escutei a voz de Emme gritar do segundo andar quando clicamos na campainha (em forma de flor) que tinha do lado da porta de madeira branca da casa.

A porta foi abrindo, e senti meu pai quase cair na tentação de dar em cima da mulher que atendeu a porta. Ela era alta, esguia, e tinha os cabelos bem louros amarrados num coque em cima da cabeça. Os seus olhos eram azuis – esverdeados e usava uma blusa branca com laço rosa, calça jeans clara e uma sapatilha branca. Cara, era linda _mesmo_.

- Você deve ser Sirius, certo? Entrem, os dois.

Meu pai foi arrastando os pés para dentro da casa, e nos sentamos num sofá de couro bege que tinha na sala. Quando a Sra. Vance saiu para buscar um chá, estalei os dedos na frente do meu pai.

- Hey, você tem namorada.

- Tenho? Cara, você viu aquela... Aparição? Meu Deus, quem é essa mulher, não pode ser mãe da Emme. – e ficou virando o pescoço para traz, na tentativa de espiar a Sra. Vance. – Ela tem quanto, uns vinte anos?

- Você tem namorada. – repeti, rindo. Poucos segundos depois, Emme desceu a escada saltitando, e parou na nossa frente.

- Oi! A Leninha já tá descendo, só falta uns toques finais. Sirius, enquanto ela não desce, posso perguntar uma coisinha _assim_ pra você?

- Ahn... Aham?

- Senhor Black... – ela começou com educação, e meu pai limpou a garganta, falando numa voz alta:

- Imagina, Emme! Hahaha, não existe essa de "senhor", não tenho quarenta anos, filha.

As bochechas de Emmeline ficaram cor de rosa (quero dizer, mais que o normal, já que ela usa blush o tempo todo) e ela sorriu gentilmente.

- Ok, então... Roger. Pode ficar com a minha mãe na cozinha?

- Claro! – e ele saiu, achando que tinha ganhado na loteria. Obrigado, pai, pela curiosidade pela minha vida. Se a Emmeline fosse me oferecer um baseado ele não iria perceber. Valeu.

- Que foi? – perguntei, antes que ela pudesse me oferecer algo ilícito (brincadeira, não acho que ela seja dessas coisas...)

Emmeline olhou para os lados e depois se sentou num pufe cor – de – rosa na minha frente. Muito séria, ela me encarou.

- Sirius, você gosta da Leninha?

Congelei no lugar, o coração começando a acelerar como um transportador jedi numa perseguição pelas ruas de Naboo. Será que Marlene disse alguma coisa? Do tipo, "eu gosto do Sirius", ou "se ele fizesse algo, eu voltaria para ele"?

- Ela disse alguma coisa?

- Não, querido. Quero saber de você. Você gosta dela?

Minha empolgação murchou. Claro que ela não disse nada, porque diria. Suspirei e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Claro que gosto, Emme. Não adianta dar uma de cupido, ela não quer nada comigo, e não vou dispensar a amizade dela.

- Ai, menino, como você é bobo! – ela riu divertida, e revirei os olhos. – Não vou me meter, só queria conferir. Porque Remmie me disse que Pete disse pra ele que James contou que você _podia _estar a fim dela. Eu queria confirmar.

Isso é o que? Uma amizade ou uma rede de espionagem sentimental? Vou ter uma conversa com James a respeito do que contar a quem...

- Ela não vai descer?

- Calma, bebê. – Emme apertou uma das minhas bochechas, e eu arregalei os olhos. – Own, que gracinha! Você, o ex – nerd atual popular gatão da escola, _in Love _com a MINHA amiga! Isso é tããão Meg Cabot!

Quem é Meg Cabot?

Sai da sala de estar meio confuso, e dei de cara com Marlene, que estava mais roxa que eu. Ela segurava uma sacola de piscina, e estava com uma canga azul clara por cima de um biquíni tomara-que-caia de listras azuis – marinhos e brancos, tipo um marinheiro (só que nesse caso, seria uma marinheira, muito bonita). Estava com os cabelos soltos, e os olhos muito azuis me encaravam com vergonha.

- H-Hey... – sorri mais envergonhado que ela. – Está pronta?

- Uhum... Desculpe o atraso, Emme me emprestou o biquíni.

- Ficou... Bem. Em você. – tentei soar displicente, mas algo em mim me dizia para dizer algo mais... Legal. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas senti uma mistura tóxica de vários sentimentos. Meu coração estava acelerado porque ela estava ali, me esperando, meu estômago estava revirando porque não sabia o que dizer, e alguma coisa mais embaixo estava queimando, porque eu podia ver a barriga dela através da canga quase transparente...

- Obrigada. Vamos?

Ainda meio trêmulo e me sentindo esquisito, fui até a cozinha. Meu pai estava tomando chá e jogando o maior charme para cima da Senhora Vance, que pelo jeito estava caindo.

- Meu ex – marido era um chato, sabe. – ela sorriu enquanto tomava um gole, olhando por cima da xícara de porcelana rosa e branca para o meu pai, que sorria. – Hoje em dia está na Alemanha, morando com a mãe. Era correspondente da BBC. Ou é, sei lá.

- E você, o que faz?

- Eu mexo com dinheiro, sabe. Sou contadora num escritório por aqui. – ela sorriu charmosamente. – Mas cá entre nós, só consigo controlar o dinheiro dos outros. Aqui em casa é a minha Emme quem controla os gastos.

- Então gosta de números? – meu pai ergueu as sobrancelhas, encarando a Sra. Vance com um ar malicioso. Eca, preciso interferir, mas não sei como...

- _Adoro. _- ela sorriu do mesmo jeito, piscando. – Claro, tem números insignificantes, e pra esses eu não ligo muito. Mas sempre tem aqueles números que _interessam_...

- 14. – meu pai sorriu mais sedutoramente ainda, e arregalei os olhos.

- PAI? PAAAI? – Comecei a gritar do lado de fora da porta da cozinha, como se não soubesse que ele estava ali. Meu pai piscou para a Sra. Vance.

- Acho que está na hora de ir. A gente se vê, Evy.

- Claro! – o rosto da mãe da Emme estava afogueado e vermelho, como se ela tivesse corrido muito. – Se algum dia ficar livre, Rogie, pode me ligar.

- Com certeza.

Começamos a sair, e Marlene ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada quando entramos no carro.

- A Dona Evelin pareceu bem entusiasmada com o senhor, não, Roger?

Meu pai fingiu ajeitar os espelhos enquanto disfarçava o rubor.

- Ela é uma moça bem educada. Sabia que engravidou com dezoito anos?

- A mamãe também. – argumentei, e meu pai revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei... Mas no caso da sua mãe, foi uma... Er... Irresponsabilidade minha. Na época em que você nasceu estávamos tão duros que tive de vender uns jornais pra comprar suas fraldas, moleque. Evy tinha dinheiro a beça quando engravidou, herdou uma fortuna da avó.

- E por causa disso, ela gostou de você? – Marlene continuou cutucando, e meu pai limpou a garganta muito alto.

- Claro que não! Sabe, as velhotas vão invadir a piscina hoje.

Acho que ela desistiu de tocar no assunto, porque o carro ficou silencioso enquanto íamos para o prédio. Assim que chegamos, meu pai saiu correndo do carro, dizendo que tinha deixado um bolo no forno e esquecido (ele nem sabe fazer bolo).

Eu e Marlene nos entreolhamos, e rindo loucamente, seguimos para a piscina. Meu pai tinha razão: várias bundas gordas estavam estiradas em esteiras e cadeiras na beira da piscina, tentando pegar um bronzeado. Claro que isso é biologicamente impossível, já que seria a mesma coisa de tentar fritar uma batata que alguém encheu de banha e depois empacotou em plástico flácido.

- Alimentação saudável, alimentação saudável, pra não ficar assim. – suspirei enquanto estirava nossas toalhas em cadeiras o mais longe possível delas. Tirei a camisa, e senti aquele sentimento estranho de novo, quando percebi que Marlene olhou interessada para o meu peitoral enquanto tirava a canga.

- ÁGUA! - gritamos juntos, nos jogando na piscina. As velhas que estavam tomando sol se viraram para ver quem tinha dado um banho nelas (ainda bem, porque ver a bunda delas não é nada agradável). Marlene afundou a minha cabeça para a água.

- Fica quietinho aí.

Por debaixo da água, eu pude ver o umbigo dela, que parecia a divisão simétrica de seu tronco, que ia descendo e... CARA! O que deu em mim?

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Explicar para Lily que é para bater no boneco, não em mim.

**Ouvindo: **Sons do Nintendo Wii

- Lily, é no BONECO! – gritei enquanto me abaixava do soco que Lily tentava dar em mim. Aproveitando que ninguém ia ficar comigo, decidi chamar Lily para jogar Wii, mas me arrependi.

- Mas o boneco tá dentro da televisão, seu idiota, quer que eu quebre a sua TV?

- Ele vai imitar você! – desviei de um chute, e arregalei os olhos.

Lily revirou os olhos, e eu pausei o jogo.

- Seguinte, "eu" estou ali. – apontei para a TV. – Você vai bater em "mim". Não em MIM!

Ela bufou.

- Tá, acabou minha desculpa. Era tão legal bater em você.

Obrigado, Lily, pela namorada romântica e dedicada que você é.

- Valeu.

Ela sorriu e deixou os controles de lado.

- Desculpa. Podemos parar um pouco de jogar?

Coloquei os meus controles na mesinha de centro e sentei ao lado dela, no sofá. Pode parecer idiota, mas faz quase um mês que namoramos, e ainda não me sinto cem por cento confortável perto dela. Lily se aproximou de mim, e fez um carinho na minha bochecha.

- Faz um tempo que não ficamos sozinhos, né. Sempre tem o Sirius, ou o Rem... Ou o Pete.

- Hem... Desculpe.

Lily riu de leve, e enlacei sua cintura com meus braços. Sorrindo, ela juntou seus lábios nos meus, e bagunçou meus cabelos enquanto nos beijávamos. O perfume dela é algo estranho, uma mistura de vários cheiros bons numa coisa boa só. Respirei fundo perto dos cabelos dela quando paramos, e ela me deu um selinho.

- Prometa que vai me escrever quando estiver em New York...

- E trazer autógrafos de quem eu conseguir. – completei a frase dela, que já tinha sido repetida pelo menos umas trinta vezes desde que confirmei que iria aos Estados Unidos.

- Exatamente.

- Como será que é a noiva do meu pai? – perguntei um pouco resignado, deitando minha cabeça no colo dela. Enquanto sentia seus dedos passarem pelos meus cabelos (ah, céus, como amo quando ela faz isso), ela foi dizendo:

- Pode ser alguém legal. Só porque seu pai ficou um pouco esquisito com você, não significa que tenha se tornado alguém insuportável. E nem significa que a futura esposa dele seja assim.

- Eu queria que Roger pedisse minha mãe em casamento. – sorri para lugar nenhum, imaginando que bizarro seria se os dois se casassem. Será que ficaria James Potter Black, James Black, ou Sirius Black Robinson (é o nome de solteiro da minha mãe...). Imagina: Sirius Potter! (A gente releva, ele pode ficar com o nome do meu pai, quem sabe...)

- Seria ótimo, mas acho melhor dar tempo ao tempo, Jim.

- Essa é uma questão metafísica, sabe. Porque, dar tempo ao tempo seria algo abstrato e...

- É um ditado. – ela retrucou aborrecida. – Vamos jogar tênis, que tal?

Nos levantamos e peguei o controle, me preparando para a partida do século. Lily pode parecer, mas no quesito "tênis em Nintendo Wii" ela não é ignorante. Muito pelo contrário. Começamos a jogar, e nos três primeiros minutos levei uma surra dela.

- HÁ! – ela gritou enquanto mexia os quadris de um lado para o outro. – Vou ganhar, esmagar você!

Enxuguei o suor da testa.

- Realmente. Vai ganhar.

Ela sorriu e largou o controle de novo. Surpreso, larguei o meu também e olhei para ela. Lily vinha na minha direção lentamente, os olhos verdes brilhando na minha direção. Às vezes eu esqueço como ela é bonita, e como eu tenho sorte de namorar uma fada.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **/war (tag de programação: sem guerra)

**Ouvindo: **Alfie – Lily Allen

- Olá, sou Remus, da Phil fantasias. Falei para o espelho, confiante. Ajeitei o crachá no peito, e sorri. Viva dinheiro!

Respirei fundo e olhei para a parede do meu quarto, tomada pelo cartaz enorme que Emme e as meninas me mandaram; Era amarelo berrante e estava escrito em caneta marca texto cor de rosa: REMUS, NOSSO EMPREGADO DO MÊS!

Fiquei relativamente feliz com esse incentivo, mas gostaria de estar menos ansioso. Comecei a descer as escadas, e meu pai ergueu uma rosquinha para mim.

- Já comeu? Tem mais donuts aqui do que numa viatura americana! Vamos, pegue o carro.

Ele jogou a chave do nosso carro para mim, e eu peguei sem acreditar. Dei a partida e comecei o caminho até o shopping.

Vai ser uma boa coisa esse emprego, porque vai ajudar a cobrir as despesas que a viagem para a comic – com vai ocasionar. Tem também o fato de eu me tornar um pouco mais independente, sei lá. Posso dizer, quando for conhecer os pais da Dorcas: "hey, sou um cara com um emprego."

Estacionei numa vaga para funcionários, perto da entrada dos fundos. A loja do Phil ficava num canto mais ou menos movimentado, entre a praça de alimentação e as lojas de grife. Entrei na loja, e vi que ele estava me esperando entusiasmado.

- E aí, Lupin? Pronto para a batalha?

- Sim, capitão.

- Ótimo. Fique aqui. – ele me indicou um banquinho perto do telefone. – Você atende as chamadas.

Fiquei encarando o telefone ansiosamente. A qualquer momento, agora...

_Trim._

- Boa – Tarde, fantasias do Phil, Remus falando. – atendi prontamente, e Phil ergueu o polegar.

- Alô, eu gostaria de encomendar uma fantasia.

- Tem cadastro? – entrei rapidamente no sistema de clientes da loja.

- Err... Tenho. Philip Forbs.

- Claro, Sr. Forbs. Qual a fantasia do catálogo?

- Smurf.

Revirei os olhos. Que idiota, a fantasia do Smurf é um saco de vestir, e você morre de calor no verão.

- Ok, senhor. Motivo da locação?

- Festa à fantasia...

Vi que Phil tinha saído para comer um lanche, e aproveitei para ajudar uma pessoa.

- Posso perguntar onde? Porque a fantasia de Smurf é horrível no verão, sabe.

- Sério?

- Aham.

- É em uma casa...

- Se posso te dar um conselho, use uma fantasia mais fresca. Fred Flintstone sempre faz um sucesso tremendo com as garotas. Qual a sua constituição física?

- Jogo basquete.

- Hum... Talvez uma de Final Fantasy. Conhece?

- Claro!

- Ótimo. Vou mandar uma deles, sem as armas para evitar embaraços.

- Obrigado, cara! É novo aí?

- Sou. Remus Lupin.

- Vou lembrar! Tchau!

Desliguei o telefone. Sorrindo, passei para a próxima chamada.

- Boa – Tarde, Fantasias do Phil, Remus Lupin falando.

- Oi, Rem!

Ah.

- Oi, Dorcas. Qual a fantasia?

- Não quero fantasia, não, seu bobo. Quero saber como está indo.

- Ah... Bem.

- Quantas fantasias já alugou?

- Uma.

- Qual?

- Final Fantasy. O cara queria uma de smurf, acredita?

- Que burro. Ele não sabe que dá calor no verão?

- Não, mas eu avisei.

- Que bom!

- Er... Dorcas?

- Quê?

- Posso ligar depois? Eu devia estar trabalhando, sabe.

- Ah. Tá bom.

- Beijo, tchau!

- Tchau!

Passei para a próxima, e uma voz de criança gritou:

- ALÔ?

- Boa – tarde, Fantasias do Phil, Remus Lupin falando.

- É DA PIZZARIA?

- Não. – falei confusamente. Escutei umas risadas no fundo, e temi estar caindo num golpe.

- ENTÃO PORQUE QUEM ATENDEU É UM CARA DE QUEIJO?

- EU NÃO TENHO CARA DE QUEIJO! – gritei mais alto. Uma das costureiras do Phil me olhou zangada, e apontei para o fone.

- TEM SIM, SEU CARA DE QUEIJO!

Bufei, e ia xingar o menino quando a porta abriu e Phil entrou.

- Então um bom – dia. – disfarcei feito um robô, desligando o telefone.

- E aí, dia difícil?

- Não sabia que a linha era tão congestionada. – sorri amarelo.

- Pois é, a maioria das vendas é por telefone. Boa sorte aí, e cuidado com os trotes.

Continuei sorrindo feito um lunático enquanto ele ia para os fundos da loja. O telefone tocou de novo, e atendi novamente.

- Boa – Tarde, Fantasias do Phil, Remus Lupin falando. – falei como de costume, entediado.

- _Oi, gatinho... – _uma voz sussurrou do outro lado. Arregalei os olhos.

- O – oi... O que a senhora deseja?

- _Tem fantasia de tigre?_

- D-do ursinho Pooh?

- _Não, bobinho. De tigresa, miau._

Fiquei assustado e desliguei na cara dela.

- PHIL, POR FAVOR, ME DIGA QUE NÃO TEMOS FANTASIA DE TIGRE!


	4. S02EP03: House of the Dead 4

**Episode III**

"**House of the Dead 4"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Não arrebentar a cara do Nate

**Ouvindo: **Risos

Quando Lily me convidou para um lanche de férias na casa do Carter, imaginei algo relaxado, sabe, com futebol e sanduíches. Porém, quando vi que Nate e Mintch estavam lá, esperando, senti como se alguém tivesse me feito _engolir _a bola.

- Hey, o nosso homem! – Lee apareceu e me deu uns tapas nas costas. Sorri desajeitado enquanto Lily distribuía beijos para lá e para cá. Encostados no carro de Carter, Nate e Mintch me encaravam com raiva.

- Cadê a minha irmã? – Mintch perguntou agressivamente, e tomei um gole de coca antes de dizer:

- Com Sirius, jogando House of the Dead 4. – tentei parecer displicente, mas por dentro estava morto de medo. Força do hábito.

Nate fez uma careta de desagrado, e me aproximei de Lily.

- Não liga pra ele. – Emme olhou chateada para o ex - namorado. – Ele está com ciúmes.

- Se ele atacar o Sirius, vou pra cima dele. – olhei de lado para os dois, que agora se empanturravam de sanduíche. – Sirius merece a Marlene.

- Será? – Hilary ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Não é o que a sf. diz.

- E você vai acreditar numa garota que nem sequer diz o seu nome e tem um blog cor – de – rosa na internet? – Lily perguntou, e agradeci mentalmente pelo apoio.

Hilary deu de ombros, incerta.

- Tudo que ela falou bate com os fatos. Ele _realmente _já ficou com várias meninas, mesmo gostando dela. Inclusive eu.

- Isso é irrelevante. – argumentei, tentando salvar a moral dele. – Todos os caras aqui já ficaram com várias meninas, e mesmo assim vocês não criticam.

- É verdade. Hil, deixe Sirius em paz. Ou vão achar que está com dor de cotovelo.

- Eu? – Hilary jogou o rabo de cavalo que usava para trás. – Eu não! Quero dizer, ele foi _realmente _um dos melhores beijos que já tive... Mas só quero o melhor para a Leninha.

- Ótimo, então. – Lily sorriu satisfeita. – Espero que eles estejam se divertindo.

- Hey, Potter! – Jonas chamou, tirando a camisa. – Que tal uma partida?

- Em... Claro! Acenei vagamente e me aproximei.

O time daquela temporada era bem simples (também, o que se esperava: uma matriz de jogadores?) e estava quase todo reunido ali. Fizemos umas pequenas mudanças para servir dois times com os dez jogadores. Claro que fiquei no time oposto ao de Nate, e ele me olhou com _aquela _cara quando nos posicionamos. Emmeline ia apitar o jogo (não me pergunte quem teve a brilhante ideia de colocar EMMELINE para apitar o jogo).

- E começou! – ela sorriu e apitou, dando início ao nosso jogo.

Chutei a bola para Lee, que desviou para Jonas. Do outro lado, Mintch e Nate corriam na minha direção, mesmo estando sem a bola.

A bola rolou para outro canto, e peguei bem a tempo, arrancando na direção do gol de Adam. Ele me encarou assustado (fazer o que, sou o dono dos campos...) e chutei certeiro no canto esquerdo. Lee, Jonas, Allan e eu corremos em torno do campo, rindo. Martin, nosso goleiro, já tinha até sentado. Sabia que não ia ter trabalho.

Recomeçamos, e senti Nate tentar de tudo para acabar comigo naquele jogo. Ele tentou pisar no meu pé duas vezes, fez Lee tropeçar enquanto tentava me passar uma rasteira, e ficou me encarando o tempo todo.

Quando finalmente acabamos, eu e meu time fizemos uma volta olímpica pelo mini – gramado da cada de Carter e um brinde. Lily veio na minha direção e sorriu, arrepiando meus cabelos.

- Bom jogo. Ainda bem que não se descontrolou. – ela sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, e sorri.

- Eu sou o mestre do autocontrole.

Rindo, ela revirou os olhos e me deu um selinho. Chegamos perto da tábua de sanduíches e eu peguei dois. Entreguei um para ela, e comecei a me afastar quando uma mão maciça tocou o meu ombro.

- Que tal bater um papo, Potter? – Nata rosnou baixo perto do meu ouvido, e eu tentei manter as costas firmes enquanto andava com ele e Mintch na direção do carro, onde Twister esperava.

- O que você quer? – perguntei estreitando os olhos para eles.

- Olha aqui, Potter. – Nate pegou a gola da minha camisa e se aproximou de mim. – Estou por aqui com você e seus amigos.

- Interessante a reciprocidade. – rosnei de volta, sabendo que ele não ia entender o significado da palavra "reciprocidade" mesmo. Como eu esperava, Mintch veio para perto de mim também, emparelhando com Nate.

- Não vem com essas palavras difíceis. Sabe, vocês são como uma doença. Até a minha irmã começou a falar essas besteiras. Parece que comeu um dicionário.

- Melhor parecer que comeu um dicionário do que parecer que comeu bosta, Mckinnon. – cuspi de volta, ficando irritado.

- Está com a língua solta, esse Potter. – Twister estalou os dedos de forma ameaçadora perto de mim. Perdendo a paciência, fui abrindo os dedos de Nate que prendiam a minha camisa.

- Se quiserem brigar, briguem entre si. Bando de imbecis. – e deixei os três falando sozinhos. Estava tão irritado que nem percebi que estava andando na direção de outra pessoa, em quem bati de frente logo em seguida.

- Ai! – escutei um guincho meigo. Arregalei os olhos quando percebi que não conhecia a garota.

- Desculpe!

A menina sorriu simpática para mim. Ela tinha os cabelos curtos, num tipo de Chanel, e eles eram de um louro um pouco mais amarelado do que o de Emmeline. Seus olhos eram castanhos, e ela estava usando um vestido rosa – claro, unhas brancas brilhantes e um laço cor de rosa na cabeça. Parecia uma daquelas bonecas de colecionadores, que ficam a vida inteira numa caixa até que uma prima pequena rouba e nunca mais você vê. Não tinha um fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

- Sem problema. James, certo? – ela falou numa voz infantil. Balancei a cabeça meio atordoado.

- Você erm... Viu as meninas?

- Estão por ali. Viu meu namorado?

- Seu namorado... – falei vagamente, e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, desculpe! Namoro o Nico.

Nico...

- Nico?

- É... O grego.

Ah! Bem que Sirius disse que Twister era grego... Ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Twister?

- Hum... É.

- Está ali. – apontei para o carro, e ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. Sou Summer.

Sorri simpático e estendi a mão, apertando a dela.

- Prazer.

Ela foi saltitando para trás, e quando cheguei até as meninas, Fergie soltou uma risadinha.

- Ela é bem engraçada, né?

- Essa Summer... Namora Twister há quanto tempo? – perguntei curioso, e Lily riu.

- Uns dois meses. Ela é esquisita, se querem saber o que penso. Muito mimada.

- Ouvi falar que os pais dela fazem tu-do o que ela quer. – Emmeline fofocou. Revirei os olhos.

- Ela é amiga de vocês? Porque se for, Deus me livre.

- Ai, Jim. – Lily riu. – Não é fofoca. É comentário.

- Ah, sim. Vou dar um gato para vocês. Ele tem sete vidas pra vocês cuidarem.

Elas me encararam irritadas.

- Idiota. – Hilary bagunçou meu cabelo. Sorri.

- Verdade. Adoro vocês, viu. Família okay, amigos legais... Não tenho ficha na polícia também.

- O que eles queriam com você? – Fergie interrompeu subitamente, vendo que Mintch e Nate estavam cochichando.

- Acho que o plano era me bater, mas cortei a conversa e sai dali. – dei de ombros. – Na verdade, Nate é apaixonado por mim e não quer admitir. Aí fica me batendo pra ver se eu gosto.

- Fiquei com ciúmes. – Lily riu. – Nate tem mais músculos que eu.

- Pois é, fiquei num dilema. – acompanhei a brincadeira. – Os músculos dele versus o seu rosto. Cara, é uma decisão que exige muito.

- E quem você vai escolher. – Emme suspirou, de certo esperando uma tirada romântica da minha parte. Sorri para Lily e decidi mostrar meu lado Don Juan.

- Claro que escolho a mais bela flor do jardim. – pisquei, e Lily deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Perto de você, Nate é um mato inconveniente.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew.

**Primeira Impressão: **Angelina é doida.

**Ouvindo: **O burburinho do shopping

- Ah, você é acostumado com cerveja? – ela me perguntou, segurando uma prancheta cheia de anotações. Pedi ajuda para ela no quesito "pais da Zoe" e ela veio cheia de frescuras, perguntando qual era a minha cor preferida, se eu conhecia cultura celta e se, por um acaso, eu era familiar com bebidas.

- Serve cerveja amanteigada? – sorri sem jeito. Angelina bateu na própria testa.

- Não... Desculpe. Bom, vamos começar uma pesquisa geral. Conhece Oscar Wilde?

- Claro! Dorian Grey. – sorri por finalmente entender de alguma coisa que ela me dizia.

- Ótimo, e Bram Stoker?

- Dracula? Uhum, bem melhor que vampiros brilhantes. – sorri. Angelina revirou os olhos.

- Não fale assim do Edward.

- Seguindo em frente... – mudei de assunto, embora minhas convicções sejam claras. Vampiros não brilham. Lobisomens não precisam ser sarados.

- Ótimo. Sabe sapatear?

- Claro que não! – arregalei os olhos. – Eu preciso saber sapatear pra quê?

- O pai dela _ama _sapatear. – ela sorriu. – Ele é meio... Antiquado.

- Remus sabe sapatear... – comentei, lembrando da vergonha que passei quando ele se fantasiou de elfo e foi para a escola pintado de verde no dia de St. Patrick.

- Bom, se você já conhece literatura... Peça a Remus umas lições de sapateado irlandês. Halloween.

- Eu gosto! – sorri subitamente.

- Bom mesmo. – ela sorriu de volta, marcando em verde os Feriados. – Músicas irlandesas?

- Gravadas no meu mp3.

- Ótimo! É só ler os livros que te indiquei.

- Uhum.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa?

Começamos a andar para a praça de alimentação, e encontrei Phil na metade do caminho.

- E aí, como vai Remus?

- Muito bem! Claro, ontem eu perdi algumas ligações por causa dele, mas essas não contam.

- Como assim?

- É... Seu amigo não está bem preparado para receber as ligações... – ele olhou para os lados, como se temesse que alguém estivesse espionando. – _Para maiores de dezoito anos._

Eu e Angelina nos olhamos envergonhados. Phil riu de nossa expressão e recomeçou a andar. Ainda assustado, andei até o meio das mesas e sentei para refletir.

- O que quer comer? Têm lanches naturais, Starbucks, coma – e – tenha – um – ataque – cardíaco – aos – trinta – anos...

- Hum?

- Burger King. – sorri. Angelina me deu um tapa no braço, e pulei.

- Tenho culpa?

- Não! Mas... Eu gosto de BK.

- Ótimo, mas não venha correr para mim quando estiver com as veias cheias de lipídios.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Vamos de Starbucks, então?

- Não. Estou de luto ainda. – sussurrei, olhando os muffins na vitrine com saudade. Angelina curvou os cantos da boca para cima, e esfregou as minhas costas com carinho.

- Minha prima virou a sua cabeça, hein.

- Culpa sua, que me apresentou. – ri para ela. – Vou aprender sapateado para ficar com a sua prima.

- Essa vai ser ótima. Posso filmar e colocar no Youtube?

Dessa vez foi a minha vez de encarar Angelina com raiva.

- Vou monitorar a sua conta.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **I've Injured Myself Yawning. (Me machuquei bocejando)

**Ouvindo: **Underdog – Turin Brakes.

- Fantasias Do Phil, Remus falando. – atendi a décima ligação daquele dia, sentindo que ia começar a atender o celular daquele jeito.

- Oi.

Silêncio. Acho que vou colocar uma gravação para tocar quando as pessoas ligarem para a loja. _Por favor, lembre – se: VOCÊ É QUEM FAZ A DROGA DO PEDIDO! FALE._

- Fantasias do Phil, Remus falando. – repeti, ficando irritado. A pessoa do outro lado dele ter se tocado, porque começou:

- E aí, soube que vocês alugam fantasias para várias pessoas.

- Sim... – resmunguei. _Isso é uma __**loja **__de fantasias, seu imbecil._

- Ok. Quero alugar a fantasia dos Power Rangers e a Galáxia Perdida.

Abri o sistema suspirando. Cada um que me aparece.

- Sim, todos eles?

- Aham.

- OK. Tem cadastro?

- Cadastro?

- É. Cadastro.

Ah, se eu pudesse bater em cada idiota que liga.

- Não... Eu acho que não. Posso colocar no nome da minha mãe?

- Quantos anos o senhor tem?

- 32.

- Desculpe, senhor, se é maior de idade precisa de cadastro próprio.

- Ahn... Ok. Dudley Kyle.

- Endereço?

O cara foi perguntar para a mãe qual era o endereço, e quase desisti de atender. Olhei para uma das costureiras que ficavam no fundo. O nome dela é Giulia, e era especialmente legal. Italiana, meio gordinha. Ela meio que me "adotou" como seu preferido dentro da loja.

- Eu mereço? – perguntei para ela com raiva. Giulia se limitou a sorrir.

- _Piccolo mio, _prefere lavar as roupas? Precisa ver cada coisa que a velha Giulia acha.

Soltei uma risada nasal, e ela deu de ombros. O cara voltou, e me disse o endereço.

- Ok, cinco fantasias de Power Rangers. O Senhor virá buscar?

- Aham.

Desliguei e suspirei. Phil chegou com umas rosquinhas, que distribuiu para todo mundo.

- Pausa para lanche, pessoal. Estão ótimos! Remus, mais algum louco?

- Só um cara de 30 anos que mora com a mãe e um velho de queria uma fantasia de super homem. – dei de ombros e todos deram risada.

- É, esse pessoal ama fantasias. – Phil coçou o queixo. – Giulia, não tem comida hoje?

- Não, Philip... – ela se lamentou. – Mas deixei um nhoque no forno para vocês amanhã.

Sorri enquanto devorava a rosquinha como se a minha vida dependesse disso, e ela me deu um abraço de lado.

- E você, _Piccolo_? Quando vai me apresentar o seu _amore?_

Senti um ardor subir pelas bochechas.

- Algum dia chamarei Dorcas aqui.

Ela sorriu maternalmente para mim, e continuei comendo tranquilamente, antes de voltar ao meu posto ao lado do telefone.

- Fantasias do Phil, Remus falando.

- Hey, Rem!

- Sirius? O que você quer?

- Nossa, isso é jeito de tratar um cliente?

Revirei os olhos.

- O que o _senhor _quer?

- Ah, assim está melhor. – ele riu do outro lado – Brincadeira. Cara, preciso de um favor imenso teu.

- Você não ia _comprar_?

- Claro, mas ao mesmo tempo é um favor. Preciso de quatro fantasias. Uma pra mim, outra pro Jim, outra pro Pete e uma pra você.

- Pra mim? Fantasia do que?

- Freiras.

- O QUE? – gritei um pouco alto de mais, e Phil me olhou preocupado. – Desculpa, Phil. É Sirius querendo umas fantasias de freira.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e começou a rir. Baixei a voz e continuei:

- Como assim?

- Só me arranja as fantasias! – ele insistiu do outro lado. – Tá difícil?

- Eu entendi, mas o que diabos...

Ele desligou na minha cara. Ótimo.

- Phil, tem fantasia de freira?

- Claro, mas vai vestir mesmo?

Olhei o telefone pensativo.

- Por via das dúvidas, melhor pegar.

- Claro, vou separar.

- O meu _piccolo _vai querer um sutiã para fazer os peitos? – Giulia ofereceu do fundo, e eu quis urgentemente enfiar a cabeça em algum lugar. E ficar ali.

- Não... Não, Giulia, obrigado. – limpei a garganta e encarei o telefone, querendo desesperadamente que ele tocasse.

- Remus, fantasias do Phil, o que você quer? – atendi rapidamente assim que escutei o barulho.

- Eu gostaria de uma fantasia francesa.

- Hum... Qual época?

- Sei lá... Preciso de uma peruca grande, sabe.

Bufei. Que ousadia, chamar os adereços do séc. XVIII de "perucas grandes".

- Século dezoito.

- Que seja. Me arranja um desses.

- Tem cadastro?

- Stuart Begum.

Eu sabia, só podia ser o irmão da Hilary.

- Oi, Stu. É o Remus, bobalhão. Como está a faculdade?

- REEEMUS! FALA AÍ, MOLEQUE! Hey, galera! Lembra daquele moleque metido a professor de história que me ajudou a passar? Tá trabalhando na loja de fantasia! FALA OI PRO PESSOAL, REMUS!

- Er... Oi, pessoal?

Escutei um coro muito alto em resposta. Afastando o fone dos ouvidos, tentei parecer o mais simpático possível.

- Que bom que conseguiu passar.

- Soube que andou saindo com o pessoal da minha irmã! Aê, resolveu o seu problema de popularidade?

- Mais ou menos. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido entrar no ensino superior.

- Ah, o bom e velho. Ok, então, já sabe onde entregar, né?

- Sei...

- Ótimo! TCHAU, LOBÃO!

Sorri amarelo para lugar nenhum, e desliguei. Stuart Begum, que figura. Ano passado ele veio correndo saber se eu podia ajudar em história (detalhe: ele estava no último ano, e eu estava quase entrando no ensino médio). Ajudei, ele passou, e ficou me devendo um favor. Parecia um fantasma do meu passado, antes mesmo de Hilary começar a ficar amigável. Uma peruca, então.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **O Massacre da Serra Elétrica

**Ouvindo: **Abertura de House of the Dead 4

- Bem – Vinda. – abri os braços assim que entramos. – Ao Dave & Buster's.

Marlene olhou em volta, rindo um pouco do meu apego naquele lugar tão cheio de gente estranha. Ela era possivelmente a única menina atraente que já tinha posto os pés ali de propósito, e senti que todos os olhares pousavam nela enquanto andávamos na direção do balcão vermelho com a placa de "caixa".

- Hey, coloque duzentas libras nesse cartão aqui. – estendi o dinheiro para o cara cheio de espinhas que estava atendendo. Ele fitou Marlene por quase dois minutos enquanto tentava passar o meu cartão.

- Aqui, hum... Sirius. – ele leu no verso na nota. – Qualquer coisa, só chamar pelo Barry.

Revirei os olhos e fomos na direção da máquina. Marlene olhou em volta entusiasmada.

- Puxa, que lugar legal. Eles são tão simpáticos e bem educados, não?

- Lene, Lene, Lene... tsk, tsk. – Balancei a cabeça. – Eles só são assim com _você._

Ela ficou vermelha, e aproveitei para mais uma tentativa.

- Mas também, você só dá motivos para tanto. – sorri charmosamente, e ela corou mais ainda.

- Pode parar de tentar tirar minha concentração. Vamos jogar.

Passei o cartão tentando disfarçar o meu sorriso murcho, e logo em seguida entreguei a pistola nas mãos dela.

- Aqui, o que tem que fazer é bem simples. Aponte para o zumbi que vier na tua direção e atira.

- Beleza.

- E cuidado com os bonecos, essa diversão em 3D é terrível, você pode acabar na minha frente, tapando meu campo de visão.

- Ah... Ok.

- Então vamos começar.

O jogo iniciou, recebemos nossa missão, e os zumbis vieram. Devo admitir que é muito menos barulhento matar zumbis com ela do que com o meu pai, que leva o jogo um pouco a sério demais. Da última vez que a gente veio, só dava pra escutar: "PÁPÁPÁPÁPÁ, TOMA, SEU ZUMBI DESGRAÇADO!" ou frases de filmes como "HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!".

Enquanto os mortos – vivos vinham pra cima dela, me dei ao luxo de espiar a expressão que ela tinha quando jogava. Estava séria, e bem concentrada e apontar a arma para o lugar certo. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, e as unhas vermelhas estavam bem perto do gatilho, que ela apertava com precisão. Quando a coisa ficava feia, eu podia ver os dentes dela pressionando os lábios pintados de rosa, e aquela sensação ardente aparecia de novo, algo que eu nunca senti antes. Queria beijar aqueles lábios.

- Sirius... – ela chamou, pausando o jogo. – Porque está me espionando?

- Por que... – falei pego desprevenido. Olhei em torno, tentando achar uma desculpa plausível, até que percebi uma coisa terrível. Ela estava na minha frente. Não ali, ao vivo. Mas na tela. Marlene entrou com o boneco dela _na minha frente_. Eu não conseguia enxergar nada.

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, MARLENE!

- NÃO TÔ NA SUA FRENTE, SIRIUS! – Ela se assustou e começou a tirar a boneca da minha frente, em vão.

- TÁ SIM, OS ZUMBIS ESTÃO ACABANDO COMIGO, SAAAAI!

Ela tirou o personagem da minha frente, e voltei a me concentrar nos zumbis. Eles vinham aos montes, e teve uma hora que não pude mais controlar a situação. Morri.

O sangue banhou a tela aos montes, e suspirei.

- É, foi bom enquanto durou.

Marlene pegou a bolsa e sorriu para mim.

- Eu gostei.

Sorri de volta, e fomos para uma mesa comer pizza. O garçom piscou para Marlene enquanto servia os pratos, e cruzei os braços.

- Que cara amarrada, Sirius. – Marlene riu, comendo um pedaço. – Vamos, pizza...

Ela pegou o pedaço e trouxe até mim, empurrando a massa com queijo nos meus lábios. Não pude evitar rir. Mordi um pedaço, e ela apertou as minhas bochechas.

- Pronto, comeu.

Sorri para ela, e pulei de cadeira. Marlene riu surpresa quando me viu ao lado dela, boca aberta. Ela me deu mais um pedaço e beijei a bochecha dela. Para minha surpresa, ela não ficou brava. Baixou a pizza para o prato e antes que eu pudesse beijar sua bochecha outra vez apertou o meu queixo, virando meu rosto na direção do dela. Extasiado, toquei seus lábios com os meus, segurando a cintura dela com firmeza. Senti seus dedos irem parar na minha nuca, e comecei a aprofundar o beijo. Subitamente, ela se afastou.

- Vamos... Vamos voltar a comer. – ela voltou o rosto para o pedaço de pizza dela, ficando muito vermelha. Confuso, me afastei. Vai entender essa garota.


	5. S02EP04: St Joseph & Mary

**Episode IV**

**St. Joseph & Mary**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **I'ma let you finish (Vou te deixar terminar – Kanye West)

**Ouvindo: **Nada.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento do Sirius naquele sábado, não acreditei que estava realmente carregando fantasias de freira embaixo do braço. Bati na porta meio relutante, e ele abriu com um sorriso constrangido.

- Vamos logo.

Entrei na sala de estar, onde James e Peter já estavam esperando. Os dois tinham a mesma expressão que eu: quê? Me juntei a eles e ficamos olhando para Sirius, que fechou a porta e se colocou na nossa frente.

- Erm... Boa – tarde.

- O que diabos você quer?

- Eu... Hum... Preciso da ajuda de vocês para uma coisa.

- Tem a ver com as fantasias de freira? – perguntei, no que Peter engasgou.

- Fantasia de _quê?_

- Freira. – Sirius suspirou. – Gente, sabem que eu faria qualquer coisa por vocês. Tudo que peço é um favor...

Encaramos em silêncio.

- Eu preciso invadir um convento. – ele falou por fim. Arregalei os olhos.

- Você me pediu fantasias de freira para _invadir um convento_?

- É... Como jogar GTA, né? – James tentou ponderar, mesmo sabendo que não tinha desculpa. – Pegamos as roupas e entramos.

- Roupas? – balbuciei sarcástico.

- Erm... Vamos nos vestir de padres.

- Freiras. – corrigi.

- O QUE? – Peter engasgou de novo. – Achei que estivessem brincando!

- Vocês me devem uma. – Sirius justificou.

- O que eu devo a você? – reclamei, indignado. – O que eu devo de tão **grave **a você para merecer _esse _castigo?

- James vai viajar e me deixar aqui, Pete também. Você vai trabalhar... Eu vou ficar sozinho.

Senti o peso da culpa cair nas minhas costas.

- Te arranjo um emprego! – insisti. – Uma das costureiras, Giulia... Ela é italiana, e os sobrinhos dela têm uma cantina!

Mas aí ele veio com o artifício mais canalha, sujo, descarado e baixo que ele tinha. _A carinha. _

Se eu fosse um narrador do Discovery, descreveria _a carinha_ desta maneira:

_A carinha, utilizada majoritariamente pela espécie Canis sirius, é usada como um artifício de conquista de metas, e consiste numa complexa contorção de diversos músculos faciais, numa combinação de duas posições familiares ao homem: olhar pidão e biquinho. Na espécie em questão, o alvo mais suscetível e sensível são as fêmeas humanas, garotinhas e afins. Em homens o efeito é mais amenizado, mas ainda sim, deve – se evitar qualquer negativa. Ninguém escapa da Carinha._

- AH, NÃO, SIRIUS! – James gritou, virando o rosto. – A CARINHA NÃO!

- Para, meus olhos! – Pete se escondeu atrás da almofada.

- Sirius, seja razoável... – pedi, vendo aos poucos o rosto dele se transformar. Os olhos começaram a se abrir lentamente, enquanto a boca diminuía, projetando o lábio inferior para fora. Sirius era uma daquelas crianças tão bonitinhas, mas tão bonitinhas, que ninguém resistia quando ele fazia isso. E até hoje ninguém resiste.

- Ok, ok! – ergui as mãos. – Gente, vamos fazer.

James e Pete me encararam incrédulos.

- Você percebeu o pedido que ele re fez? Freiras! Invadir um convento! INVADIR!

- Eu sei.

Batendo os pés, cada um de nós foi até o banheiro segurando uma roupa. Quando olhei aquele emaranhado de tecidos quis morrer. Mas fui colocando tudo, até as meias e as sandálias. Olhei para mim mesmo no espelho. James e Peter passaram atrás de mim e bateram a porta. Eu estou sozinho...

- _Go sister... Go sister... – _Cantei baixinho, mexendo o pescoço para um lado só. Sorri. Até que é legal.

- _Gooooo Sisteeer. – _estalei os dedos enquanto cantava e balançava o pescoço. Estava aumentando o volume quando uma mão entrou pela porta e começou a me arrastar.

- Cara, não envergonhe mais do que precisa. – James falou secamente enquanto me arrastava até o sofá.

- Ok, vou pegar o carro e vamos... – Sirius sorriu e pegou as chaves.

Saímos do apartamento olhando para os lados, e Peter chamou o elevador. Tentei colocar a saia no meio das pernas, fazer parecer uma calça. Mas estava horrível. Não deu certo.

Tinha um velinho no elevador.

Entramos os quatro, e tentei ajeitar o véu. Por favor, não me veja...

- Benção, senhora. – o velinho pediu, pegando na mão de James. Ele arregalou os olhos para mim e agitou a outra mão de medo. Dei de ombros, sem saber o que fazer. Sirius limpou a garganta e tentou a sua voz mais fina:

- _Benção, moço..._

Engasguei, morrendo de vontade de rir. Peter quase vomitou do meu lado, e nos apoiamos um no outro para não aparecer. James respirou fundo quando o homem sorriu sem dentes para a gente e saiu no térreo.

- Você... – Ele começou, erguendo as saias para sair do elevador. – Me deve. A. Sua. Alma.

- Calma, cara... – Sirius pegou as chaves do bolso, e eu fiz uma voz fina:

- Não seria _calma, cara_?

Ele me olhou irritado.

- Muito engraçado.

- Parecia um transformista. – Peter engasgou e eu concordei. Nada contra eles, mas precisávamos de algo para irritar Sirius.

Quando ele saiu da garagem, me escondi no banco, dando a desculpa esfarrapada de amarrar os sapatos. O celular de James tocou.

- Alô? Oi, Lil! – ele sorriu falsamente, de tão envergonhado que estava. – Eu to num carro! Indo pro _convento St. Joseph & Mary... – _ele completou num grunhido, e pude ouvir a voz de Lily do outro lado.

- Onde, Jim?

- Estou no carro...

- Você disse pra onde...

- Não disse não.

- James... Onde vocês estão indo?

- Pro... – ele suspirou – Pro convento St. Joseph & Mary.

Silêncio.

- Onde? - ela perguntou de novo, incrédula.

- Pro convento, Lil. Vamos invadir um convento...

- James. – ela falou, mas eu não ouvi o resto.

- Eu sei... Eu sei! Não! Sim... Talvez! Ah, sei lá. Sirius pediu! Não! NÃO! Lil vou ter de desligar. Ok, eu ligo. Tchau. – ele desligou. – Sirius, Lily pediu para eu te mandar à merda.

- Eu sou um incompreendido. – ele estacionou, e respiramos fundo.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Vou acabar na delegacia.

**Ouvindo: **Coral.

- SIRIUS, EU ODEIO VOCÊ. – James se abanou com as mãos enquanto esperávamos por alguém do lado de fora, embaixo do sol quente.

- Estou parecendo um pinguim com essa roupa de freira, cara. É o pior cosplay que já vesti. – resmunguei, no que uma mulher abriu a porta. Subitamente, ficamos em silêncio, e eu juntei as mãos para parecer uma santa... Santo.

- Vocês são da congregação? – a mulher sorriu gentilmente.

- Sim, irmã. Somos os irmãos peregrinos do... Sudeste da Dinamarca. – James inventou na hora, sorrindo. Ficamos encarando a mulher em silêncio.

- Oh, sim! Entrem.

Quando ela abriu a porta, nem acreditei. Acabo de invadir um convento... Oh...

Passamos por um coro de meninas pequenas, e algumas saletas onde elas pintavam e costuravam.

- Nós gostaríamos de visitar uma de suas meninas, irmã... – Sirius começou, lendo um texto na palma da mão dele. – Ashley Connor...

- Ah, neste caso vou encaminhar vocês à Madre Superiora... – ela sorriu e nos guiou até uma sala mais no fundo, de portas bem compridas.

- Agora nos ferramos. – sussurrei para Remus, que balançou a cabeça.

Entramos no escritório, e quem nos recebeu foi uma mulher muito velha, com a pele muito enrugada e olhos leitosos.

- Madre, os garotos da Dinamarca chegaram e desejam vem Ashley Connor. – anunciou a irmã que nos recebeu, e a Madre sorriu.

- Porque desejam ver Ashley?

- Nós estamos coletando um livro de órfãos, sabe. – James deu um passo à frente, sorrindo sem jeito. – E ouvimos dizer que a história dela é linda.

Encaramos a Madre gelados. Até que percebi uma coisa.

- Ela é cega? – perguntei para a irmã próxima. Ela franziu a testa um pouco (acho que deveria ter perguntado de um modo mais gentil...), mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sua sabedoria, no entanto, não é "cega", meu rapaz.

- Leve – os até Ashley. É raro ela ter visitas, mas sejam rápidos.

- Iremos ser. – Sirius sorriu.

O edifício do orfanato era ao lado do convento, e era um lugar bem arrumado, onde as meninas ficavam todas juntas em quartos separados por idades.

A irmã nos levou até um canto das crianças, onde vi uma das garotas mais bonitas que existem. Cabelos castanhos desciam em ondas pelas costas dela, combinando com seus olhos verdes. Ela segurava uma boneca e brincava com uma menina mais nova, dos mesmos olhos, mas loura.

- Ashley! Venha cá.

Ela largou a boneca e disse algo para a menina, indo nos ver em seguida.

- Estes são os irmãos da Dinamarca, querida. Querem falar com você. Tem meia hora. – ela virou as costas e foi embora, nos deixando ali.

Assim que asseguramos que estávamos sozinhos, Sirius baixou o "capuz" (sei lá como se chama...) e sorriu.

- Hey.

Os olhos dela arregalaram.

- Quem é você?

- Você deve conhecer minha amiga. – ele interrompeu antes que ela começasse a gritar – Marlene.

- Oh, conheço. – Ashley sorriu. – Você deve ser Sirius! Deus do céu, nunca imaginei que viesse aqui.

- É... Mas eu cheguei.

- Puxa... – ela sentou – se numa cadeira, surpresa. – Ela disse que vocês eram, hum, _persistentes_... Mas não supunha tanto...

- Não tem ideia do sacrifício que foi para conseguirmos... – Remus começou, mas James tapou a boca dele. Sirius limpou a garganta.

- Queria que saísse comigo.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Sabe aquele que as freiras cantam e dançam?

**Ouvindo: **Ashley rir.

- Que pedido inesperado. – ela sorriu, mas percebi que tinha ficado muito feliz com o pedido. Também, quem resiste?

- Quer?

- Claro! Marlene conta coisas fantásticas sobre você. Muito legal e charmoso, ela diz.

Charmoso? Senti meu coração das uma cambalhota.

- Gentil da parte dela. – sorri. – Então, mora aqui há quanto tempo?

- Desde os doze anos. Tenho dezesseis, faça as contas.

- Aquela é sua irmã? – apontei para a menina loura que brincava com bonecas. Ashley balançou a cabeça.

- É. Amber é minha irmã menor. Tem nove anos. Sou tudo que ela tem, sabe.

- Temos vinte minutos ainda. – James sorriu simpático. – Podemos distrair Amber para vocês.

Ela riu.

- Podem tentar...

Os três correram até o tapete de brincar, e ficamos sozinhos.

- Então, o que faz aqui?

- Eu costuro e cuido das crianças mais novas. – ela olhou em volta. – As irmãs foram muito boas comigo. Sempre são. Calma, serenidade.

- Também sou órfão. – comentei, tentando fazê – La se sentir mais confortável. – Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha onze anos.

- Vive com seu pai.

- E meu irmão. – completei. – Sei como é.

Nossos olhares se encontraram em mútua compreensão. Não sei por que, mas me sentia confortável para falar de minha mãe perto dela. Talvez fosse o fato de que compartilhamos a mesma história. Em parte.

- Ela ficou muito doente, e então... – tentei explicar, mas foi como se um bolo tivesse se formado na minha garganta, me impedindo de falar. Ashley tomou minhas mãos nas dela, e entendi o que queria dizer com calma e serenidade. Era como se seu toque tivesse acalmado meu coração.

- Meu pai era muito velho quando casou – se, mas não durou muito. Minha mãe estava indo ao mercado. Um homem queria seu dinheiro, sabe como é. Quando soubemos que ninguém podia ficar conosco, nos apegamos. Amber é tudo que tenho.

- Meu pai está namorando de novo... Com a mãe dele. – apontei para James, que brincava com Amber.

- É ótimo. Como diz a irmã Janice, é a reconstrução do lar completo.

- Não se importa de sair tão pouco?

- Às vezes, mas tenho tantas coisas para fazer aqui que os dias voam. Marlene e eu conversamos muito aos domingos, no asilo.

- Ela me disse.

- Nós, órfãos, temos muito em comum com os idosos de lá. – Ashley sorriu confortante. – Eles, assim como nós, não têm família. Ou têm, mas ela não os quer...

- Duvido que existam idosas como você. – arrisquei segurar sua mão, e ela corou fortemente. – Belas.

- Você é muito gentil, Sirius. Posso sentir que seu coração é bom.

Sorri.

-Obrigado. Não costumo discutir sobre a minha mãe com qualquer um, você também é boa pessoa.

- A irmã Eliza sempre diz: "Para discutir um problema, procure aqueles que já passaram por ele, pois só eles têm o coração aberto para receber com calma suas lágrimas."

- Essa irmã Eliza é um gênio.

Olhei para os lados, conferindo se as crianças estavam distraídas. Segurei a outra mão dela, e me aproximei. Ashley fechou os olhos, parecendo uma princesa adormecida. Encostei os lábios nos dela, e senti um suspiro sair deles. Embora fosse doce beijar Ashley, senti como se estivesse algo errado. Era um beijo gentil, mas tão amável que parecia que beijava minha melhor amiga. Irônico que quando beijo minha melhor amiga parece sempre algo mais.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Visitar esse lugar mais vezes.

**Ouvindo: **Adeus.

- Nos vemos depois, Amber! – sorri desajeitado enquanto a menina me abraçava com força, dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

Fomos saindo da sala das órfãs, e eu continuei acenando para a loirinha enquanto a porta fechava.

- Gostou dela, hein. – Remus ironizou, e eu sorri.

- Gosto de crianças. São tão... Soltas. Não devem satisfação a ninguém.

- É... Mas acho que conseguimos afinal. – Peter sorriu, e eu também.

- Nunca mais vou fazer nada do gênero. – Remus bateu a porta do carro. – Devíamos dar graças pela Madre ser CEGA.

- Não importa. – Sirius sorriu. – Vou sair com Ashley.

- Ótimo para você. Mas não parece tão entusiasmado. – James franziu a testa quando viu que ele tinha murchado.

- Vocês já beijaram alguém que "deveriam" beijar, e se sentiram péssimos? Ou já beijaram alguém que não podiam, e sentiram que aquela era a pessoa certa?

- Na verdade, nenhum de nós beijou tanto quanto _você. _– comentei. Sirius corou.

- Quando beijei Ashley pareceu que estava beijando uma santa. Não literalmente, mas ela é tão... Pura. Quieta, calma. A pessoa ideal para te tranquilizar. Mas não...

- Como Lene? – perguntei, e ele suspirou.

- É. Se ao menos Marlene entendesse o que ela significa para mim. Na verdade eu não quis invadir o convento para falar com Ashley.

- Fez isso porque Lene te pediu? – Peter perguntou, e ele balançou a cabeça.

- É.

- Já disse que...

- Eu já. Não adianta, ela não quer nada comigo.

- Tente esquecer ela.

- Não consigo! – Sirius bateu a cabeça no volante. – Quando passo 24 horas sem pensar nela, à noite tenho sonhos em que ela aparece, de um jeito ou de outro. Pode ser apenas uma menção, mas ela está lá.

- Você não quer esquecer Marlene, cara. – Remus revirou os olhos. – Sua cabeça não deixa. Pode ser tudo, mas não é uma pessoa ruim. Sabemos disso.

- Vocês são quatro caras que me conhecem desde pequeno. Todo o resto do mundo parece pensar o contrário.

- Claro que não! – menti. Sirius me olhou irônico. – Ok, talvez um pouco.


	6. S02EP05: Malas

**Episode V**

**"Malas"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Acabar de fazer as malas ates que mamãe tenha um surto aqui.

**Ouvindo: **mimimi

- Está com seu sabonete? – minha mãe perguntou pela décima vez naquela tarde. Eu iria viajar no dia seguinte, e todos estavam reunidos no meu quarto para me ajudar a fazer a mala.

- Mãe, eu já peguei meu sabonete. Mas duvido que na casa do papai não tenha sabonete. – revirei os olhos. Já era ruim o suficiente sem as manias de super proteção da minha mãe, especialmente agora.

- Vai saber, ele só trabalha...

- Hey, toma aqui. – Sirius jogou uma pilha de roupas na minha direção, e precisei da ajuda de Pete para colocar tudo dentro da mala. Ele também estava de malas prontas, mas iria para a Irlanda nessa noite. Remus ficava olhando a gente trabalhar, deprimido.

- Que tal um lanche, garotada? – Roger sugeriu, e tentei sorrir. Embora não mostrasse, estava na cara que ele estava tão triste quanto a minha mãe. Se sentir meio meu pai era um costume dele, e essa viagem tinha vindo numa hora meio estranha. Não queria que eu fosse.

Fomos em silêncio até a cozinha, e minha mãe começou a preparar uns biscoitos.

- Engraçado, Adam nem mencionou o nome dessa noiva. – ela comentou aborrecida enquanto mexia a gosma que mais tarde seriam ótimos biscoitos. Suspirei a me debrucei na mesa, não aguentando mais esse falatório todo por causa do casamento. Queria que todos ficassem quietos sobre isso, mas parecia que o novo assunto mais legal e comentado do momento era esse. Exausto, me levantei.

- Vou dizer tchau para Lily.

- Querido! – minha mãe chamou, mas eu já tinha pegado a segway.

Cruzei pelas ruas respirando fundo até chegar à casa de Lily. Bati na porta e a Sra. Evans me recebeu com um sorriso. Ela é bem interessante, sabem. Embora seja meio doida de vez em quando (Remus disse que psicólogos chama de crise da meia idade) ela parece que lê os pensamentos das pessoas.

- James. – me chamou para dentro. – Fugindo da confusão, né?

- Aham. Lily está em casa?

- Está sim. Espera só um minuto... _Bicho._ – ela piscou. Viram o que quis dizer?

Sentei no sofá para esperar, e fechei os olhos. Como será ter uma família normal, que viaja junta nos fins de semana e joga videogame com você. O perfume da Lil chegou ao meu nariz (sério, imagine um cheiro bom. É o dela) e abri os olhos.

- Oi. – ela parecia triste também. Sentou do meu lado, e me abraçou.

- Prometa que não vai me trocar por alguma nova iorquina com piercing no nariz? – ela perguntou do nada, e olhei completamente confuso para ela.

- Porque eu iria...

- Emme disse que ela leu numa revista que garotos gostam de meninas com brincos pelo corpo, e que todo mundo em Nova York tem piercing.

- Lil, eu...

- Promete!

- Tá... Não vou trocar você por nenhuma garota de piercing no nariz em NYC.

- Ótimo. – ela pareceu mais aliviada. – Agora, as instruções.

- Nada de bebidas, nada de revistas pornográficas ou qualquer outro tipo de material maluco. – repeti. – Ah, e conseguir autógrafos de quantas celebridades eu conseguir incomodar sem apanhar dos seguranças.

- Isso mesmo. Ah, como vou sentir sua falta.

- Obrigado, por um segundo achei que fosse aproveitar que eu estava longe para sumir com as minhas cuecas do Super - Homem.

- Hum...

Arregalei os olhos. Ela não pode fazer isso!

- O que esse 'hum' significa?

- James, desculpa! Eu achei que você não iria se importar se elas simplesmente... Sua mãe disse também que...

- UM COMPLÔ! – gritei, apontando para ela. Lily me olhou daquele jeito estranho que eu gosto (não sei como ela faz essa cara, então não vou descrever. É simplesmente uma versão feminina e ruiva da Carinha, só que feita por ela... Sei lá.).

- Você é paranoico, Jim. – ela sorriu enquanto eu me deitava no colo dela. Passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, e fechei os olhos relaxado.

- Devo ser, mas não consigo evitar.

- Fique tranquilo, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Sirius ficou chateado comigo por eu ir.

- Você duvidou que ele fosse ficar?

Suspirei pesado. Era a viagem mais longa que eu iria fazer para os Estados Unidos, e não conseguia imaginar que tipo de diversão ele teria por aqui. Quero dizer, a não ser Ashley, Marlene, Hilary e etc. Remus estaria trabalhando... Me senti culpado. Culpado por ter meus pais separados, por meu pai ser tão ausente, e por esse casamento estar acontecendo, mesmo eu não tendo culpa de nada.

- Não. – falei enfim, mas ela percebeu que eu estava deprimido. Senti seus lábios apertando nos meus de ponta cabeça, o que ajudou bastante (me senti o homem aranha, isso foi ótimo).

- Quer ficar aqui à tarde? – ela ofereceu, e eu abri os olhos. A proposta era tentadora

- Quero. Vamos jogas Wii?

Ela sorriu, e nos levantamos, correndo na direção dos controles (Roger comprou um Nintendo Wii para as meninas praticarem esportes, acredita? Só com esse ato de generosidade ele ganhou a admiração eterna de Emmeline, Dorcas, Fergie, Hilary, Lily, Marlene, Alice e etc. Esperto?).

- Sports? – ofereci, já selecionando. Lily sorriu astuta.

- Pode ser. Mas vamos jogar tênis.

- Ótimo.

Perfeito. Já vi que vou perder. Lily pegou o controle e selecionou as raquetes, estreitando os olhos daquele jeito louco e competitivo que ela faz (sério, um dia eu vou denunciar isso para a polícia. Ela quase me matou quando lutamos boxe), e engoli em seco.

- Tenha piedade, ruiva. – pedi, meio rindo meio preocupado. Lily colocou seu avatar na tela da TV e riu.

- Piedade com raquetes de tênis? Acho que não.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Somos o maior grupo do aeroporto.

**Ouvindo: **Voz do além

_Passageiros do voo 95002, com destino a França, embarque pelo portão 4._

- Porque essas mulheres falam assim? – Remus perguntou enquanto meus pais despachavam minha bagagem. – Parece que estão quase dormindo.

- Ou que estão entediadas. – Sirius comentou. – Passageiros do voo qualquer coisa com destino ao quinto dos infernos, vão se ferrar porque eu odeio o meu emprego. Tipo assim, sabe?

Começamos a rir. Sirius consegue ser exagerado de vez em quando, mas estava disfarçando bem o fato de estar detestando a nossa viagem.

- Quanto vai durar? – James perguntou enquanto tentava se equilibrar no carrinho ao lado.

- Uma hora e meia, mais ou menos. – calculei. – É perto, não precisam se preocupar.

- Não estamos preocupados. – Remus falou rapidamente, como se eu não soubesse que ele estava preocupado demais. Remus não gosta muito de aviões. Uma vez ele disse que preferia remar da Inglaterra até o Uruguai do que pegar um avião, mas acho que não vai reclamar quando formos para a Comic – Com.

- Peter, vamos! – minha mãe chamou, e nós todos fomos até o saguão. Minha mãe armou um micro escândalo, e os caras do aeroporto os deixaram entrar para me esperarem ir.

- Nossa, todo esse pessoal vai para Dublin? – Remus olhou para as várias pessoas sentadas ali, e meu pai riu.

- Não, alguns vão para outros lugares. James vai esperar por aqui amanhã, não é, James?

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito, e Sirius fechou a cara. Como eu pensava. Quero dizer, não vamos demorar muito, mas vai entender.

_Passageiros do voo 10565, com destino a Dublin, embarque pelo portão seis. _

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio subitamente, e limpei a garganta, pegando minha mochila.

- Bom, pessoal... Hora de ir.

Minha mãe desatou a chorar e me abraçou.

- Fique bem por lá, ursinho. – ela soluçou enquanto me apertava, e afaguei os cabelos dela. Logo em seguida, meu pai sorriu.

- Sua primeira viagem sozinho, ursão. É tranquilidade, ok?

- OK.

Eles se afastaram um pouco, e James foi o primeiro a estender a mão.

- Não se esqueça de nós. E traga alguma lembrança.

- Não vou. – assegurei, apertando a mão dele para depois abraçá-lo. Remus tentou sorrir, mas ficou parecendo um louco com paralisia no rosto.

- Não precisam fingir que estão felizes. – o abracei e Sirius de uma vez só. – Vou trazer coisas legais de lá.

- Se não trouxer, não precisa nem voltar. – Sirius brincou, mas eu sabia que ele não estava bem... Erm... Preparado. Para ficar sozinho, digo.

- Vou trazer garrafas de cerveja.

Nós rimos, e uma aeromoça que iria me acompanhar durante a viagem chegou. Era bem alta e usava os cabelos louros presos num rabo.

- Peter Pettigrew?

- Sim...

- Sou a Srta. Johansson, da BMI companhia aérea. Vou acompanhar você.

- Se deu bem ainda por cima... – Ouvi Sirius sussurrar atrás de mim, e soltei uma risada nasal.

- São seus amigos? – ela perguntou gentilmente, e fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Já disseram tchau?

- Já. – Sirius sorriu charmoso, e ela sorriu de volta. Cara, ele não se toca.

- Vamos, então. – ela continuou sorrindo enquanto me guiava pelos ombros. Acenei para os garotos uma última vez, e vi os três acenando de volta. Vou sentir falta deles.

Entramos num tubo enorme que ia até o avião, e a Srta. Johansson tentou manter uma conversa.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Quinze, mas vou fazer dezesseis em setembro.

- Que legal!

Ah, aeromoças ultra simpáticas.

- E você? Quantos anos você tem? – perguntei de volta, imaginando se ela se sentiria tão irritada quanto Dona Meredith ficou quando o entregador de jornais fez essa pergunta.

- Vinte e cinco. – ela sorriu. – Sou nova na empresa, sabe.

- Legal. Eu ainda não trabalho, mas meu amigo Remus vende fantasias.

- Interessante.

Chegamos ao avião, e vi várias outras aeromoças igualmente simpáticas demais acenarem. Tentei ser natural, mas estava me sentindo estranho. Fomos até meu assento, e a Srta. Johansson foi até o fim do avião para fazer os tais procedimentos de emergência.

- Atenção, Senhores Passageiros... – começou a mulher lá na frente, pegando uma sacola com várias coisas. Eu já conhecia esses métodos de trás para frente, porque Roger ficou imitando por horas todo esse discurso que ele aprendeu com a namorada aeromoça que ele teve.

-Flashback-

_- Máscaras de oxigênio cairão automaticamente. – Roger puxou um fio invisível e colocou na boca. – Sinceramente, não dá._

_- Ora, vamos. Alguma coisa aquela moça fazia bem. – o pai de Remus comentou, sem perceber que estávamos perto da janela._

_- Ah, fazia. – Roger sorriu malicioso. – Cara, aquela mulher sabia se virar em espaços pequenos._

_John caiu na risada, e meu pai ficou vermelho até as orelhas._

_- Vocês ficaram em que lugar, exatamente? – perguntou, se arrependendo logo depois._

_- Sabe o armário embaixo da escada? – Roger riu do embaraço do meu pai, e John uivou (na época não sabíamos exatamente o que eles estavam querendo dizer, muito menos o uivo. Agora que compreendo, me arrependo mortalmente daquele dia)._

_- Isso sim é espaço pequeno! Judith só ficou comigo em uma maca, uma vez. _

_- Fiquei com uma dor nas costas danada depois, mas valeu a pena. – Roger riu. – Maca? Vou namorar uma médica, da próxima vez._

-Flashback-

- Boa viagem! – a mulher recolheu o material dela.

- Peter? – escutei uma voz atrás.

- Oi! – ri sem jeito para a Srta. Johansson.

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Quero. – disse meio hesitante. – Podia me dizer qual a dimensão de um armário embaixo da escada?


	7. S02EP06: Pesadelo

**Episode VI**

**"Pesadelo"**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Sei lá, estou meio deprê demais para pensar em filmes

**Ouvindo:** Nada, também estou meio deprê para escutar qualquer tipo de música.

Nem parei na casa de James depois que saímos do aeroporto. Odeio despedidas, ainda mais com a maravilhosa trilha sonora dos soluços de Dona Mere.

Cheguei em casa, tentando me distrair com qualquer coisa. Regulus tinha saído sabe – se lá para onde (esse menino anda muito popular) e meu pai ficou com a Dona Mere. Ou seja: Sirius sozinho.

O apartamento é tão quieto sem ninguém que eu simplesmente me larguei no sofá e fiquei encarando o teto, sem vontade de fazer nada. Teria ficado ali até apodrecer, não fosse o fato de a campainha ter tocado. Me levantei com moleza e fui até a porta.

- Está com uma cara péssima. – Marlene me encarou assustada assim que abri a porta. Estava carregando um balde de sorvete numa mão e duas colheres na outra, mas eu não entendi porque.

- Obrigado.

- Foi mal, mas honestidade é parte do contrato de amizade. – ela sorriu. – Pacotes para depressão também.

Franzi a testa sem entender, e então ela piscou e começou a entrar na minha casa sem mais nem menos.

- Tem um filme de sangue? – ela perguntou distraída enquanto pegava umas bolachas do armário.

- Tenho Jogos Mortais.

- Serve. Pode por, vou ficar aqui.

- Lene, o que você quer?

- Mulheres quando ficam depressivas comem sorvete e assistem filmes românticos. Como sei que você detesta filmes românticos, trouxe só o sorvete.

- Eu sou um cara.

- Acredite em mim, quando esse balde acabar você vai me agradecer.

Dei de ombros e busquei o DVD na estante. Quando o menu do filme apareceu ela pulou do meu lado, estendendo uma colher. Peguei a primeira colherada enquanto começava.

- Se colocar biscoito no meio fica melhor. – ela sugeriu enquanto uns caras cerravam as próprias pernas. Peguei um e piquei em cima da massa, comendo em seguida.

- Nossa, que delícia. – sorri, e vi que depois de um pouco de sorvete o mundo realmente parece mais bonito.

- Que maníaco. – Marlene apontou para o palhaço, e caímos na risada. – Mas esse pessoal de filme de terror também é muito burro.

- Verdade. – admiti, comendo mais um pouco. – Quero dizer, você está numa casa, não tem mais ninguém. De repente, você escuta um barulho macabro vindo do porão. Eu fugiria, não pagava pra ver não.

- Nossa, que nojo. Ele vai tomar o ácido? – ela interrompeu, dando uma mordida no biscoito. Dei de ombros.

- Tomara que tome, não gostava desse aí mesmo.

O filme foi passando, e fui me sentindo cada vez mais feliz. Tanto sorvete talvez me mate, mas sem dúvida é um ótimo remédio. Quando os créditos começaram a passar, nos jogamos para trás, as barrigas tão estufadas de sorvete que mal tínhamos ânimo para falar.

- Melhor? – ela perguntou um pouco depois, e virei a cabeça para olhar para ela.

- Bem melhor, obrigado.

- Disponha. Agora, pode me explicar porque estava assim?

- James e Peter vão viajar. Peter foi hoje.

- Entendo. Bom, eu não sou gordinha nem viciada nos Beatles, mas acho que dá pra passar bem, né?

- Com certeza. Computador?

Nos levantamos, deixamos a louça ali mesmo e fomos para o computador. Abri a internet, e Marlene riu.

- Batman?

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Ela nunca estivera no meu quarto antes, e eu tenho quase certeza de que estava me achando um completo idiota por ter um pôster do Bruce Wayne no teto.

- É... Sempre gostei.

Ela sorriu simplesmente, e depois me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Relaxa, o Batman é ótimo. Melhor do que o homem – aranha...

- James adora o homem – aranha. – soltei uma risada pelo nariz, e dei graças a Deus por não escorrer mais.

- James tem cinco anos. Digo, na cabeça dele.

- É. – abri meu Facebook, e vi que Edgar Bones tinha me deixado uma mensagem:

_Black, por favor, entregue os pôsteres. A peça do semestre que vem já foi escolhida. Espero que esteja vivo, Edgar._

- Cara simpático. – Marlene se surpreendeu, e revirei os olhos.

- Espero que esteja vivo foi a pior saudação que já vi na vida. Vou mandar só amanhã, em represália.

Marlene riu enquanto balançava a cabeça, mas logo em seguida apontou para a página ao lado.

- Acho que a SF escreveu algo novo.

- Não vou ler, me causa enjôo.

- E se ela estiver difamando você?

Arregalei os olhos enquanto buscava o blog dela. Ah, ela não tira férias nunca, já estou sentindo as crises de paranóia voltando.

_Será esse o novo amor de Sirius Black? Confiram aqui! SF conta TUDO!_

- Ela está me PERSEGUINDO! – comecei a gritar, mas Marlene clicou no link para saber o que era. – O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, VAMOS ENVIAR ISSO PARA A SCOTLAND YARD!

- Ela está falando do seu encontro com a Ashley... – ela foi lendo, e comecei a bater a cabeça na mesa, querendo que ela parasse.

- Preciso de um passaporte paraguaio. – comecei a mexer em alguns papeis, e ela caiu na gargalhada. – Acha engraçado? Vou ter que me mudar!

- Vocês se fantasiaram de FREIRA? – Ela engasgou, e parei meu faniquito.

- O que você queria? Era um convento, não tinha disfarce melhor!

- Remus concordou?

- Mais ou menos... Ele prometeu me arranjar um emprego.

- Onde? Naquele bar de travestis do centro?

- Muito engraçado, Mckinnon. – revirei os olhos.

- Ainda bem que a Madre é cega.

- Piadista, você.

- "E Sirius Black ataca novamente" – ela leu, pra terminar – Olha só, você tem uma tag só sua no blog.

- Marlene, quem precisa de você quando eu tenho sorvete em casa? – fui até a cozinha, decido a afogar todas as mágoas em mais doce. Vou rolando pro Paraguai.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Who says I have to be normal? (Quem disse que preciso ser normal?)

**Ouvindo: **Musica clássica

Já que cada um foi pra sua casa, fui até... A casa de Dorcas (AH, PEGUEI VOCÊS!), e encontrei todos eles sentados na sala, ouvindo música clássica.

- Pode sentar, querido. – a Sra. Meadowes sugeriu, e sorri meio sem graça enquanto sentava ao lado de Dorcas. Para piorar a situação, meu celular vibrou no bolso, e pude ver os tweets recentes do Sirius:

siriusWWchampion - sfgg, eu odeio você.

O que será que ela fez dessa vez? Quero dizer, Sirius tem um ódio mortal dela, mas não iria usar o twitter para xingar sem motivo. Cutuquei Dorcas com o celular e ela me olhou.

- Que foi?

- Olha.

Ela deu uma espiada na tela, e depois franziu a testa. Silenciosamente, saímos da sala e fomos até o quarto dela, onde o laptop estava.

- Que será que ela fez dessa vez... Aqui: O Novo Amor de Sirius Black.

Dorcas começou a passar os olhos pelo texto, e me espichei por trás dela para tentar ler. Conforme ia terminando, ela começou a sorrir, depois a rir e no fim estava gargalhando. Cruzei os braços e sentei.

- Sabe, não sei qual a graça...

- Remus, vocês foram até um convento fantasiados de _freiras_?

- Foi ideia do Sirius! – me defendi rapidamente. Não vou deixar os planos loucos dele colocarem a minha reputação em risco!

- Ninguém pegou vocês?

- A irmã que recebeu a gente parecia meio estranha, mas a Madre Superiora era cega.

Os olhos dela arregalaram.

- Céus, vocês são mais doentes do que eu imaginava.

- Obrigado. – respondi sarcástico. Ela sorriu.

- Desculpe. Mas olha, ele tem uma tag só dele no blog...

- Deve ser por isso que surtou.

- É.

Ficamos em silêncio um minuto, um olhando para o outro. Dorcas parecia estar me analisando, e percebi que invadir um convento travestido de freira teve mais repercussões do que eu podia imaginar. Limpando a garganta do jeito mais másculo que consegui, tratei logo de desmentir:

- A fantasia foi horrível.

Dorcas começou a rir.

- Você é muito engraçado, Rem. Vem cá. – e estendeu os braços para mim. Bom, pelo menos minha moral não está tão baixa assim. Me aproximei dela e sentei ao seu lado no pufe. Para acabar com esse rumor (posso chamar de rumor algo que realmente aconteceu, deveria ser segredo, mas que alguém descobriu e colocou na internet?) de uma vez, enlacei a cintura dela com firmeza (Roger disse que garotas amam firmeza).

- E sou seu. – sussurrei perto dela, e pude sentir que os pelos da nuca de Dorcas arrepiaram. Ahá, ela ama quando dou uma de sedutor (cof, cof).

- Eu espero. – ela riu baixinho. – Iria ficar com ciúmes se tivesse que dividir você com alguém.

Dei um selinho nela, mas ela soltou um muxoxo baixo, me pedindo mais. Rindo, comecei a beijá – La, decidido a esquecer sf, blog, tag do Sirius, e todo o resto.


	8. S02EP07: Adeus ao Último

**Episode VII**

**"Adeus ao Último"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Pegar o Avião

**Ouvindo: **O Choro da Minha Mãe

- Me prometa que vai escrever quantos emails conseguir. – minha mãe ajeitou a minha roupa pela enésima vez, e olhei para Roger em busca de ajuda. Ele parecia meio chateado também, mas não estava chorando nem nada. Sirius, por outro lado, estava com a mesma cara que ele fez no velório da mãe dele.

- Pode deixar, mamãe.

Ela sorriu por uns dois segundos, mas não conseguiu sustentar. A abracei com força uma última vez, no que uma aeromoça de pernas longas aparecia.

- Olá, Senhora Robinson. – ela cumprimentou a minha mãe, que fez uma careta (ela detesta o sobrenome de solteira, mas não podia manter o Potter depois do divórcio). – Sou a Srta. Kyle, e vou acompanhar seu filho até New York. – seu sotaque era bem americano, e pelo jeito ela era realmente de NYC.

Lily e Remus, que até ali não tinham dito nada, se aproximaram de mim.

- Boa Viagem. Não se esqueça da gente.

Sorri e o abracei.

- Não vou. Como poderia esquecer?

Lily me enlaçou pelo pescoço

- Vou sentir saudades, Jim. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, e apertei a cintura dela com força.

- Eu também. Vou trazer uma peruca da Lady GaGa.

Os olhos verdes dela brilharam.

- Não brinca.

- Vou. Será o meu troféu.

Ela me beijou rapidamente, e decidi me despedir de Sirius. Soube através de Lily (que ficou sabendo através de Dorcas porque Emmeline ouviu de Marlene e contou para ela) que Sirius tinha andado mal quando soube que eu iria viajar por mais tempo do que antes. Fiquei parado na frente dele, e vi que estava realmente deprimido.

- Não se meta em confusão.

- Digo o mesmo pra você. – ele sorriu fracamente, e estendeu a mão. Ignorei e o abracei.

- Sabe que você é meu irmão. – dei um tapa nas costas dele. Sirius fez um barulho meio estranho com a garganta, como se estivesse querendo soluçar.

- Eu sei. Hum, tchau.

Roger me abraçou.

- Qualquer coisa me chama. – ele bagunçou os meus cabelos. – Se Adam ficar enchendo o saco vou providenciar um voo para arrebentar a cara dele.

Soltei uma risada nasal. Minha mãe me abraçou de novo.

- Vamos, James? – a Srta. Kyle me chamou de novo, e a segui até o tubo que ligava a sala com o avião. Olhei para trás uma última vez, e vi Roger abraçar minha mãe e Sirius (os dois estavam chorando) com firmeza. Cara, como é estranho dar adeus aos meus pais para ir visitar o meu... Pai? Biologicamente, talvez, mas até agora ele não superou Roger.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **A Irlanda é Mágica

**Ouvindo: **Passarinhos Cantando

Passei minha primeira noite na Irlanda num hotel, já que a família de Zoe estava me esperando para o dia seguinte. Logo de manhã, recebi uma mensagem dela, me avisando que o pai dela iria me buscar.

Coloquei minha melhor roupa e arrumei as malas. Desci até o salão de café da manhã (EU AMO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ DE HOTEL!) e enchi o estômago. Quando arrastei minha mala até a entrada, vi que um carro sujo me esperava. Do lado dele, vi dois homens esperando. O mais velho devia ser pai da Zoe. Era cheio de sardas e tinha os cabelos ruivos escuro. O nariz era idêntico ao dela. O outro eu não entendi quem era. Tão alto quando o mais velho, só que os cabelos eram de um ruivo vivo, quase brilhante. Seus olhos eram castanhos, e ele tinha sardas também. Me aproximei com cautela.

- Olá?

- Oi! – o mais velho sorriu animado e apertou minha mãe com força.

- Sou Peter, namorado da Zoe. – arrisquei. O ruivo mais novo parecia irritado, e revirou os olhos. O pai dela, ao contrário, sorriu mais ainda.

- Eu sei, garotão. Sou Malone Burke, pai dela. Esse aqui é Ryan, irmão mais velho dela. – apontou para o mais novo. Ah, não. Ela nunca mencionou um irmão.

- Vamos entrando, wee. – Ryan disse, num sotaque muito esquisito (embora tenha me lembrado Idade Média, o que foi legal. Remus teria desmaiado de excitação).

- Ora, seja educado, Ryan. – censurou Malone. – Wee significa pequeno, Peter. Como todo bom irlandês diria: Céad Míle Failte. Seja milhões de vezes bem vindo. Vamos?

Entrei no carro, sentindo um cheiro forte de terra. Malone foi dirigindo, e vi que eles moravam no interior quando entramos numa estrada que nem asfaltada era. Uma casa muito bonita de madeira estava no centro do terreno, e vi algumas construções antigas (quando disse antigas quis dizer ANTIGAS DE VERDADE) de pedra. Malone saltou do carro e abriu a porta para mim, no que Ryan tirava a minha mala do porta malas. Seguimos por uma trilha estreita até a casa, e Zoe já me esperava na porta, os cabelos castanhos amarrados num coque.

- Pete! – ela chamou, correndo na minha direção. Senti o coração dar um salto quando nos abraçamos, me dando conta do quanto eu havia sentido falta dela.

- Hey, docinho. – falei baixo perto dela, abraçando com força.

- Vamos entrar, mo ghrá. – ela sorriu.

A casa era bem grande por dentro, com símbolos irlandeses em vários cantos. Um cheiro maravilhoso vinha da cozinha, e Zoe me levou até o terceiro andar, onde meu quarto ficava. As paredes eram todas de madeira, e o quarto que tinham arrumado para mim estava, no mínimo, fantástico. Era como entrar num RPG vivo.

- Você dorme aqui. – ela anunciou, me beijando. Sorri bobamente, mas logo tentei disfarçar quando Ryan entrou carregando minhas malas. Meio grosso colocou tudo em cima da cama, e Zoe limpou a garganta.

- Acho que já conheceu meu irmão, Ryan. Espero que tenha dado boas vindas, deartháir.

Ryan resmungou algo em irlandês que não entendi, mas pelo jeito não estava muito feliz por eu estar ali. Quando ele foi embora Zoe riu.

- Está com ciúmes.

- É a mais nova? – perguntei meio receoso.

- Não. Ainda tem meus irmãos menores. São gêmeos.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Família grande, hein.

- Digamos que foi meio difícil de evitar meus irmãos. – ela me lançou um olhar de significado. – Não foi exatamente um planejamento, mas os amamos.

- São dois meninos?

- Não! Kelly e Kennedy. Uma menina e um menino. Vamos descer, quero apresentar minha mãe. O nome dela é Briana.

Descemos as escadas até a cozinha, que era provavelmente a parte mais antiga de todo o lugar. Era espaçosa (também, com seis pessoas em casa...) e ainda carregava um ar medieval (se Remus estivesse aqui estaria mais entusiasmado do que Emmeline quando entra na loja da Victoria Secrets). A mãe de Zoe é mais parecida com ela do que o pai: tem os mesmos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. O que eu mais gostei nela foi a expressão. Era quase mística, como se ela pudesse atravessar a sua alma com os olhos e ver o que tem dentro.

- Daor. – ela sorriu quando entrei, despejando o conteúdo de um caldeirão numa travessa. Sorri para ela enquanto Zoe traduzia as expressões.

- Ela disse querido.

- Olá, Sra. Burke. – sentei numa cadeira de madeira que estava por perto, e Zoe segurou minha mão enquanto sentava também.

- Gosta de sopa de repolho com batatas? – ela perguntou gentilmente. Acenei com a cabeça. Que lugar legal.

Um barulho parecido com uma explosão ecoou pela cozinha, e me assustei um pouco.

- Relaxa, são meus irmãos. – Zoe me tranquilizou, e de repente dois vultos encapuzados apareceram na cozinha, os capuzes baixaram, e vi os gêmeos mais estranhos do mundo. A menina, Kelly, tinha a pele quase transparente, e usava uma capa branca com estelas roxas. Seus olhos eram verdes – claro e os cabelos quase opacos de tão pretos que eram, suas orelhas eram um pouco pontudas. Quando me viu, lançou um olhar etéreo.

- Zoe, buachaill? – ela perguntou. O menino, Kennedy, estava usando uma capa completamente preta, e me assustou. Era tão branco como a irmã, com os mesmos olhos. Mas tinha a mesma expressão de Ryan quando me viu. Parecia bem malvado.

- Eejit. – resmungou, e Zoe revirou os olhos.

- Meu namorado, Kelly. Kennedy, se chamá – lo de idiota de novo, feicfidh tú.

Corei até a raiz dos cabelos. Esse povo irlandês é muito bizarro (novamente: Remus estaria em coma irreversível diante disso). Sinto como se estivesse em Senhor dos Anéis.

- Mostre o jardim a ele, Zoe. – Briana sorriu para nós. Senti Zoe pegando minha mão e levando até o jardim, que tinha uma visão espetacular.

- E aí, o que está achando? – ela perguntou meio receosa. Soltei uma gargalhada e respirei o ar puro.

- A Irlanda é fantástica.

- Né, é mágico. Faz tudo no mundo parecer supérfluo, não?

Refleti por um segundo, lembrando dos emails que havia prometido mandar aos garotos.

- É... Mais ou menos. Aqui tem internet, certo?

- Claro! – ela pareceu meio surpresa com a minha preocupação.

- Ufa, ok. Tirando uma boa conexão em banda larga, todo o resto é supérfluo.

E a abracei, me sentindo literalmente, no paraíso. Lembrete mental: enviar as fotos desse lugar para Remus e postar no youtube a reação dele. Será ÉPICA.


	9. S02EP08: Primeiro dia de Emprego

**Episode VIII**

**"Primeiro dia de Emprego"**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Mama Mia

**Ouvindo: **Burburinho de restaurante (ou, se preferir, cantina).

- Giulia! – Remus chamou, e franzi a testa para o lugar onde estava. Na noite do dia em que James foi para NYC, Regulus arranjou uma saída (na verdade Jane ficou com pena dele e resolveu chamá – ló para assistir uns filmes) e as meninas decidiram assistir a primeira temporada inteira de Sex and the City, então fiquei sozinho. Já que iria fazer o turno da noite no Phil, ele meio que ficou culpado e me arranjou um emprego. Como se isso fosse ajudar.

O lugar onde eu estava esperando era uma cozinha super agitada, com um cheiro forte de molho de tomate no ar. Pelo que eu entendi, uma das costureiras do Phil tinha uns sobrinhos/filhos/qualquer coisa que tinham uma cantina. E era ali meu novo emprego.

- OH, amore mio! – uma mulher meio gorda apareceu trazendo um rolo de macarrão nas mãos. Ela "abraçou" Remus (ou, como meu pai gosta de dizer, tentou sufocá – ló nos próprios peitos) e depois fez o mesmo comigo (teoria comprovada). – Esse deve ser o seu amigo. Vem aqui, ragazzo.

Fui arrastado por ela para dentro de uma saleta ao lado enquanto Remus acenava feito um retardado, e de repente me vi em frente a três caras uns dez anos mais velhos que eu. Todos eram típicos italianos: altos, brancos, cabelos preto ou castanho – escuro e olhos claros, sem contar o nariz reto.

- Você é Sirius? – um deles arregaçou as mangas (cara, eu vou perguntar qual a academia que eles frequentam, quero ter esses braços quando tiver a idade deles...) e me analisou. – Sabe alguma coisa de cozinha?

- Erm... Não. – balbuciei, me sentindo incrivelmente estúpido. Outro, que parecia mais simpático, pegou um avental verde com uma listra vermelha no peito, no qual a tal da Giulia já tinha bordado o meu nome.

- No precisa, Benito! – sorriu na minha direção e jogou o avental para que eu colocasse. – Vai ser garçom, _cara_. Dá um sorriso aqui.

Esbocei o melhor sorriso que pude, e ele pareceu satisfeito.

- Só usar esse aí, capice?

Balancei a cabeça, e ele continuou sorrindo. O último, que parecia ser o mais velho, deu um tapa amigável no meu ombro.

- Ótimo. Qualquer coisa, este é Benito, este é Domenico e io so Magno.

Continuei concordando com a cabeça feito um idiota até Domenico me empurrar para o salão. Era um lugar bem simpático, na verdade. O chão era de madeira escura, assim como as janelas. O clima todo era bem amigável, acho que vou me dar bem.

- MESA CINCO! – gritou um homem mais velho do balcão, e corri para o casal que se sentava à mesa com uma plaquinha com o número cinco de plástico.

- Boa noite, vão beber o que?

- Quero a carta de vinhos, por favor.

Assenti e corri para a cozinha. Benito mexia um pouco de molho enquanto conversava aos berros (como esses italianos gritam!) com os outros assistentes. Perdido, fui até Domenico, que parecia o mais relaxado dos três. Tinha ficado como líder dos garçons.

- Hey. – chamei, e ele sorriu.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- O cara da mesa cinco quer a carta de vinhos.

Domenico pegou um cardápio diferente, encapado de couro marrom, e me seguiu. Quando chegamos à mesa, ele começou a explicar todo o processo de escolha do vinho, quais tinham e etc. O cara pediu o que queria e saímos de perto.

- Acho melhor colocar você em otro lugar... – refletiu, e então gritou (gritou mesmo, parece que não tem um botão de volume, é só o ALTO) para Magno, que estava no caixa: - ACHO QUE O MENINO NÃO VAI SE ARRANJAR POR AQUI!

Largando a caixa registradora, Magno se aproximou da gente e me avaliou, sorrindo em seguida.

- Vai trabalhar comigo. Domenico, vá dizer a Benito que um dos clientes reclamou do molho de queijo.

Acenando, o meu amigo foi embora e segui o irmão mais velho até o caixa.

- Vai entregando as coisas que os garçons pedirem, Sirius. – ele apontou para uma cesta cheia de garfos, facas, canudos, guardanapos e etc.

Sentei numa banquetinha ao lado de Magno e fiquei quieto por quase cinco minutos, só vendo alguns clientes pagarem a conta. Vi como as mulheres olhavam para os três irmãos, e lembrei-me do meu pai.

- Magno... – comecei enquanto passava um monte de talheres para Domenico (que sempre me cumprimentava com um sorriso animado) – Você já ficou com a reputação manchada com garotas?

As sobrancelhas escuras dele se juntaram numa só, e ele virou na minha direção. Ao ver o quão louco eu estava por isso me deu um sorriso sábio.

- Eu nunca. Mas pergunte a Domenico. Ele e Benito são ótimos em arranjar confusão com as _signoras_. Ah, _certo_.

Dei uma risada nasal, e esperei até o dia (ou noite, sei lá) acabar para falar com eles. Começamos a fechar as onze, e fui ajudar Domenico a tirar as mesas.

- Você já teve problemas com reputação? – perguntei meio tímido, e Domenico riu.

- Com as _damas_, você diz?

Balancei a cabeça, e Benito apareceu rindo atrás do irmão. Ele fica mais simpático fora do trabalho.

- E como! Lembra-se daquela Donna de Roma, Dome?

- Claro! O _incendio _de Roma.

- Hã?

- É, Sirius. Aquela signora era o fuoco! – ele riu. – Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis.

- Você não vai entender, então. – Benito riu. Revirei os olhos.

- Claro que entendo! Não por experiência própria... 

- Então, ela me arranjo um grande problema. Espalhou para todo mundo que io no prestava, sabe.

- Sei. – suspirei. – E a garota que você realmente gostava não quis ficar contigo, né?

- Mais ou menos. – Benito sorriu. – Acho que sei como se sente, menino. Fica tranquilo, é inveja delas.

- Acham que conseguem me ensinar como lidar com isso?

- Ora, somos os irmãos Perotta. – Domenico riu e me deu uns tapinhas nas costas. – Claro que ajudamos. Magno não vai gostar muito, mas quem liga pra ele?

- Ele se amarrou. – Benito explicou. – Há dois meses. E aí vem!

Olhamos na direção da porta, onde uma mulher linda entrava. Magra, alta, os cabelos bem compridos e castanhos combinando com os olhos verdes. Oh, _Dio mio_.

- Onde está Magno? – ela perguntou, e Domenico deu de ombros.

- No faço ideia, Raffaela.

A mulher revirou os olhos e entrou nos fundos. De repende, outras duas mulheres entraram, igualmente maravilhosas.

- Hey, Benito! – a loira deu um beijo em Benito, e depois piscou para Domenico, que já estava abraçado à mulher ruiva.

- Nossa lição começa amanhã, Sirius. – Domenico piscou. – Buonanotte.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia (ou noite): **Eu. Sei. Seu. IP.

**Ouvindo: **Dance in the Dark – Lady GaGA

- Alô, Phil Fantasias, Remus falando. – atendi pela décima vez naquela noite. Quase ninguém liga para nós depois das sete da noite (e eu sei o porquê: QUEM PRECISA DE FANTASIAS A ESSA HORA?) mas Phil insistiu tanto que fiquei com pena.

- Remus falando. – atendi mais uma vez, e escutei uma voz conhecida do outro lado.

- Remie, tudo bom?

- Emmeline? – suspirei.

- É, tá ocupado?

- Bom, eu to _trabalhando_, Em. – tentei argumentar, mas só o fato de eu estar online no MSN já diz o contrário.

- Posso desabafar?

- Claro. – me preparei para um dos monólogos mais estranhos do universo.

- Eu recebi outro recado, sabe, do meu admirador secreto. Tipo, ultimamente tem... Cinco meninos que estão dando em cima de mim. Deve ser algum deles!

- Quem são?

- Bom, tem Jonas e Carter, sabe. Amigos do Nate.

- Pode tirar os dois.

- Por quê?

Dei um tapa na minha própria testa. Como posso explicar para Emme que nenhum dos dois saberia escrever um poema? Eles mal conseguem falar uma frase inteira, seria um milagre cataclísmico se pegassem na caneta para escrever algo com mais de duas linhas.

- Rem, você se machucou? – ela perguntou.

- Não! Foi só um... Tapa.

- Em quem?

- Ninguém, vamos continuar. Quem mais:

- Deixa eu ver... Tem o irmão da Hilary, o Stuart.

- Emme, ele não _poderia_ estar te mandando esses poemas.

- Por quê?

Meu Deus, são dez e meia da noite.

- Emme, Stuart Begum está na faculdade. A não ser que ele tenha atingido todo o potencial que os humanos teriam se fosse uma raça mágica e conseguisse se teletransportar, é completamente inviável a ideia de que...

- Eu entendi! – ela me interrompeu, e sorri satisfeito. Palavras difíceis sempre funcionam. – Tem também Edgar Bones e Gideon Prewett!

Ah, agora complicou.

- Edgar Bones, o chefe do clube de teatro?

- Sim, acredita?

Na verdade não, mas não tive coragem de dizer isso a ela.

-Ele escreve poemas.

- Gideon também, até me mandou alguns para que eu lesse.

- E o que achou? – segurei o fone com força, ansioso. Talvez eu descubra agora!

- Ele tem uma letra tão bonita!

Deixei o fone de lado e olhei para a parede, pensando seriamente em bater a cabeça ali até que eu morresse ou perdesse a área do cérebro que controla a memória.

- Remus? – a voz abafada de Emme veio ao meu lado. – Remus? Dormiu?

- Oi, Emmeline.

- Oi! Como vai?

- Emme, estou com umas linhas ocupadas por aqui, você podia me dar uma licença? Depois vou investigar.

- Hum... Tá? Boa noite, Remie!

- Boa noite, Em. Não se preocupe, vamos achar.

- Eu sei que vai, Watson!

- Watson é o amigo, Emme. – suspirei mais pesadamente. – É Holmes.

- Você me entendeu, boa noite! – ela riu do outro lado.

Desliguei o telefone, pensando seriamente em mandar a Emmeline para um hospício. Isso se não me mandarem antes, porque tem tanta cafeína correndo nas minhas veias que vou provavelmente ficar sem dormir por um mês.


	10. S02EP09: NYC & Dublin

**Episode IX**

**"NYC & Dublin"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Dublin é o máximo

**Ouvindo: **Motor de carro

No dia seguinte o Sr. Burke decidiu que estava na hora de me tirar um pouco do interior e mandou Ryan levar Zoe e eu até Dublin. Claro que Kelly e Kennedy quiseram ir junto, então lá vamos nós espremidos na caminhonete.

- Dublin é interessante. – Zoe me explicou rapidamente. – Tem várias coisas pra fazer, claro, mas não é Londres...

- Vou adorar, tenho certeza. – sorri e dei um beijo na bochecha dela. No banco de trás escutei um coro de "ergh!" e quando viramos vimos Kelly e Kennedy rindo da nossa cara. Senti as bochechas ficarem muito quentes, e me surpreendi um pouco. Sempre achei que, de nós quatro, eu seria o último a causar nojo em criancinhas por causa de beijos e afins.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – Zoe perguntou a Ryan, que parecia um boneco de ação sem articulações, sentado no banco. Estava tão irritado por ter de nos levar até Dublin que me surpreendo que não tenha batido o carro de propósito.

- Vamos ver a biblioteca Chester Beatty primeiro. – resmungou sem olhar para nós. Franzi a testa, e Zoe tratou de me explicar:

- É um dos livros mais antigos do mundo, fica em exposição na Velha Biblioteca.

- Antigo. – Kennedy disse enquanto se apoiava no encosto dos bancos da frente. Perto dele Kelly apareceu sorrindo.

- Vai gostar, inglês.

Não sei exatamente se gosto de ser chamado de "inglês", mas ignorei porque Kelly tem apenas sete anos. Se tivesse sido Kennedy eu teria me ofendido.

- Pete adora os Beatles. – Zoe sorriu para Ryan, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Maire gosta. – foi a resposta dele, e me encolhi. Ryan nunca vai gostar de mim.

- Maire? – perguntei sem jeito. Pela primeira vez (e talvez última) vi Ryan corar.

- É a noiva dele. – Zoe deu uma risadinha. – Ela é guia turística aqui em Dublin, vamos conhecer.

Me arrependi de perguntar.

A caminhonete freou num estacionamento pavimentado em frente a uma casa amarela antiga. Logo na frente uma mulher esperava, vestida com shorts marrom e camisa xadrez aberta sobre uma regata branca.

- Grá! – a moça sorriu e correu até nós, enlaçando Ryan pelo pescoço. – Quem é o turista?

Ergui a mão timidamente, e ela sorriu. Não era muito alta, era bem branca com sardas espalhadas pelo nariz e em volta dos olhos castanhos. Seu cabelo era preto e escorria até a cintura. Morgana das Fadas foi a primeira pessoa em quem pensei quando olhei para Maire.

- Oi, Maire. Este é Peter, de Londres. – Zoe apresentou, e sorri simpaticamente. Maire apertou a minha mão com energia.

- Ah, trouxeram os pequenos também? – ela se abaixou um pouco para olhar Kelly e Kennedy, que sorriam tímidos para ela por detrás das pernas de Ryan.

- Sióg. – Kelly fez uma reverência delicada. Franzi a testa (acho que se continuar fazendo isso vou criar rugas antes do tempo, mas tudo bem).

- Kelly pensa que Maire é uma fada. – Zoe revirou os olhos. – Eles adoram passear com ela.

- Mas Maire não é uma fada? – perguntei, rindo.

- Não sei é ela é uma fada, mas faz uma mágica impressionante com o humor do Ryan.

Realmente, perto dela Ryan se torna especialmente simpático. Entramos num outro carro, menos sujo e mais bonito que a caminhonete; e Maire seguiu até o centro, onde uma biblioteca bem antiga nos esperava. O lugar é cheio de antigos manuscritos, e Ryan nos deu uma verdadeira aula sobre a importância deles para registros históricos (então eu finalmente pude descobrir o que ele fazia exatamente. Está acabando a faculdade de História! Remus com certeza vai ter uma síncope quando descobrir).

Saímos da biblioteca em direção a um castelo antigo, que antes era habitado por uma família nobre, e depois seguimos direto para o Castelo de Dublin. Era uma construção bem grande e velha, a não pude deixar de pensar em como Remus estaria se divertindo aqui.

Paramos para almoçar numa lanchonete perto da prefeitura, e Maire explicou rapidamente como funcionava o governo local. Acabamos de comer e ela nos levou até o Museu dos Escritores, onde Kelly ficou tão feliz (ela está aprendendo a ler, mas algum louco deu uns livros de Oscar Wilde a ela. Quando digo louco: Ryan) que tive de controlar seu instinto de criança, que a força a tocar em tudo.

- O jardim botânico é bem chato. – Ryan tentou convencer de última hora enquanto Maire levava o carro até uma estufa gigante. Ela franziu o nariz pequeno e riu.

- Vamos sair da história e entrar na biologia, grá.

Ele ficou emburrado durante toda a explicação, e aproveitei enquanto os gêmeos corriam pela grama para me aproximar.

- Tenho um amigo parecido com você. – comecei. Ryan descruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – O nome dele é Remus.

- De Roma? – ele pareceu mais interessado.

- Não, de Londres. Mas ele diz que é de Roma.

- Eu também faria.

- Ele ama história, está se esforçando desde a quinta série para entrar no curso de Cambridge.

- Faz bem, é um ótimo curso.

- É. Ele adoraria Dublin.

- Se ele quiser, podemos nos encontrar algum dia desses. Avise que tem um convite.

- Ele vai ficar muito agradecido. – sorri animado. Remus vai morrer de entusiasmo. Ryan voltou a cruzar os braços e limpou a garganta.

- Só que tem uma condição.

- O que?

- Eu quero um passeio à Londres. – ele disse tímido. Sorri.

- Qualquer hora.

- Beleza. MAIRE, BIBLIOTECA NACIONAL! – Ele gritou para o restante do grupo. Maire sorriu e pegou Kennedy no colo.

- Vamos, então.

Ryan sorriu e piscou para mim, como se fossemos bons amigos desde sempre. Se eu soubesse que o preço da simpatia dele era tão baixo teria chegado com um bilhete extra de volta.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Tornar a vida do meu pai um inferno

**Ouvindo: **Som de aeroporto

Minha família em Londres não é miserável, mas eu nunca tinha andado de limusine antes. Pois é, uma limusine preta gigantesca estava me esperando. Um cara alto com cara de mau estava com uma plaquinha como meu nome, enquanto Apple estapeava o Iphone dela loucamente. Assim que acenei para os dois, ela parou o que estava fazendo e sorriu artificialmente.

- Jimmy!

- É James. – respondi grosseiramente, não aguentando a cara dela. A porta do carrão abriu e de dentro saiu um homem enorme.

- James Potter?

- É. – enfiei as mãos bem fundas nos bolsos, tentando parecer o mais rebelde possível. O homem sorriu simpático (o que me deixou meio assustado. Você nunca espera ser cumprimentado por um cara de dois metros) e apertou a minha mão.

- Sou Thing. Curte Quarteto Fantástico?

- É. – me controlei para não sorrir feito um imbecil e sair correndo loucamente pelo saguão. ADORO QUARTETO FANTÁSTICO! Ufa, calma James. Fica frio e lembre – se de quem você quer parecer. Rebelde, louco, drogado. O outro grandalhão saiu para pegar as minhas malas, e Apple me puxou para perto dela bruscamente.

- Suéter? – ela perguntou desdenhosa. Continuei fazendo cara de paisagem para ver se ela parava de criticar, mas o que eu ouvi a seguir foi beem pior.

- Vamos às compras, seu pai disse que precisa parecer descolado para as festas.

- Festas?

- Claro. Acha que a vida de um dos diretores da MTV é tranquila? Oh, coitado.

Emburrei completamente enquanto me enfiava na limusine ao lado dela. Apple cheira a Chanel nº 5, e isso me irrita de uma forma que ela não faz ideia.

Resumo da minha tarde: GAP, Abercrombie, Urban Outfitters, Banana Republic, Old Navy, Nike, Puma, Adidas, Apple Store, Levi's. E outras tantas milhares de lojas.

- E aí, como se sente? – ela perguntou no fim. Me olhei no espelho. Ela tinha me levado para cortar o cabelo, e agora ele estava mais espetado do que nunca. Até que gostei, mas ela nunca vai saber disso. Meus óculos novos da All Star estavam brilhantes, combinando com a minha camiseta branca com o símbolo da DC comics e minha calça jeans escura e rasgada. Estava meio frio, então eu estava usando uma jaqueta. Meus tênis de cano alto da Nike combinavam com o relógio verde neon.

- Um outdoor. – falei. Apple riu daquele jeito afetado e me entregou um PSP preto novinho em folha, um IPhone e um IPad.

- Aqui. Vai se divertir no caminho para o escritório do seu pai.

Revirei os olhos e entrei no carro. Comecei a testar meu Ipad e nem percebi quando chegamos. O escritório do meu pai ficava num prédio envidraçado no meio de Manhattan, cheio de gente trabalhando. Me senti completamente deslocado enquanto subia no elevador ao lado de uns caras de terno, e assim que a porta abriu saltei para fora, erguendo meu cartão de visitante:

- James Potter, filho do diretor.

A mulher com cara de azeda que estava na porta leu o meu cartão.

- Duas portas à direita.

Me arrastei no carpete cinza claro até a sala do meu pai, uma porta de carvalho com riscas prateadas. Ao longo do corredor, fotos dele com Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, uns rappers, Eminem e Lady GaGa estavam penduradas. Bati duas vezes na porta e ele abriu. Como sempre, terno escuro, os óculos de grife e os sapatos chiques me receberam. Mas dessa vez ele parecia mais simpático (agora que precisa de mim, né).

- Quem é a tal noiva? - Falei no tom mais monótono do mundo enquanto entrávamos no escritório sem graça do meu pai.

- É aquela lá... - ele pigarreou e apontou sem jeito para duas mulheres. Uma delas era Apple, a secretária imbecil dele (como ela apareceu aí?), e a outra era uma nerd fêmea. Usava os cabelos Chanel castanhos, e óculos de armação quadrada. Segurava os controles de um Nintendo Wii, um deles com os cabos para fora.

- APPLE?- gritei surpreso, não acreditando que ele seria capaz de casar com aquele protótipo defeituoso de Barbie. Meu pai ficou muito vermelho e ajeitou os óculos.

- Hum... Não. Chris?

A nerd fêmea ergueu os olhos, lembrando – se de sorrir amistosamente.

- Saudações, pequeno padawan. Sou Chris, sua futura madrasta.

Meu queixo caiu, não pude evitar. Chris me encarava assustada, e acho que eu estava com cara de quem estava para desmaiar.

- Oi. – pigarreei. O clima ficou subitamente tenso, e olhei do meu pai para ela por um segundo. Ele parecia bem interessado nos sapatos, e Apple voltou a mexer no telefone. Chris, como eu, me encarava surpresa.

- Pelos tênis. – ela riu nasalmente. Olhei para baixo e ri.

- Acabei de ganhar.

Ela sorriu simpática e olhou para o meu pai.

- Vou levar James aqui para passear. Pode voltar ao trabalho.

E me estendeu o braço. Olhei meio desconfiado, mas enganchei o meu braço no dela e seguimos para fora.

- Por acaso você já se divertiu por aqui? – Chris perguntou, meio rindo. Bufei, não sei por que, mas não me sinto preso com ela.

- Não. Estava vestido completamente diferente, também.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Odeio quando Apple faz isso. Vamos até o apartamento, você pode trocar de roupa.

- Obrigado. – sorri. Chris bagunçou meu cabelo (se isso era possível) e riu.

- Conhece The Sims?

- Claro!

- Beleza, vou levar você pra almoçar com uns amigos meus da Maxis.

Estrelas brilhantes, flores cheirosas. Meu mundo acaba de virar!


	11. S02EP10: Detetives

**Episode X**

**"Detetives"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **ERROR 404 NOT FOUND (Erro 404 não Encontrado)

**Ouvindo: **Silêncio, o mais absoluto silêncio.

Recebi uma folga depois de pegar o turno noturno, mas se pensam que pude aproveitar, estão errados. Acordei com um barulho ao mesmo tempo irritante e bom: a voz de Emmeline.

- O quarto dele é lá em cima, querida. – ouvi minha mãe dizer, ainda de olhos fechados. Tentei ignorar e abracei meu boneco do Mestre Yoda com mais firmeza enquanto virava para o outro lado.

- Remie? – ouvi a porta abrir, e gelei quando um grito ecoou no meu quarto. – REMIE, COISA LINDA!

Suspirei e me virei na direção dela. Emmeline usava uma calça jeans clara, blusa rosa de renda e um casaquinho cinza. Olhei para as sapatilhas e para os óculos de sol que ela tinha prendido no cabelo.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei super sonolento, sentando na cama. Ela olhou um pouco assustada para o Mestre Yoda e riu da minha calça de alienígena.

- No shopping!

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – resmunguei, me preparando para dormir. Emmeline sentou na minha cama.

- Você e Sirius também vão!

- Quê?

- É. Preciso de vocês.

- Hilary e Fergie morreram, por acaso?

- Não, bobinho! Vocês vão porque preciso de companhia de meninos. – ela piscou. – As minhas amigas não são tão compreensivas quanto você e Sirius!

Eu devo estar ficando surdo. As únicas situações em que as palavras "Sirius" e "compreensivo" entram numa frase única é em "Sirius não sabe o que significa a palavra compreensivo" ou "Sirius não é compreensivo". Franzi a testa.

- Emmeline. – suspirei e levantei. – Você me paga.

Abri meu guarda roupa e tirei uma roupa mais ou menos aceitável e a encarei.

- Hem...

- Pode tirar a camisa, bebê. Não ligo não. – ela tirou o celular e começou a teclar sem parar. Meio nervoso, tirei a camisa e coloquei a outra. Sem conseguir esconder o quão tensa essa situação é, troquei de calça enquanto ela mexia dentro da bolsa.

- Pronto...

- Ah, você está lindo! Como tenho inveja da Dorcas. – ela sorriu simpática e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Disfarcei e começamos a descer. Meu pai estava testando as piadas com a minha mãe.

- Já vão sair? – ele perguntou, baixando os cartões com falas. Emmeline sorriu radiante.

- Vamos, não é ótimo?

Minha mãe riu da minha cara.

- Bom passeio. Quer o carro?

- Não, obrigado. Sirius vai usar o do Roger.

- Tomara que ele consiga estacionar aquele SUV. – meu pai riu.

- É. – abri a porta e Emmeline enganchou o braço no meu.

- Viu? Salvei você de um dia tedioso e chato.

Nem parei para pensar qual era a definição de "tedioso e chato" que Emmeline tinha em mente, e ela só parou de tagarelar quando o ônibus parou no quarteirão do prédio de Sirius. Ele estava esperando na frente, e me surpreendi quando vi Domenico, um dos sobrinhos da Giulia, ao lado dele.

- Hey. – ele sorriu. – Este é Domenico. Ele tem dezenove e vai sair com a gente, beleza?

Emmeline apertou meu braço com força. Qual é esse efeito que italianos têm nas mulheres?

- Emmeline Vance. – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para Domenico. Ele sorriu.

- Ma que bella Ragazza. – e beijou as costas da mão dela.

- Vamos? – Sirius chamou, apontando para o carro do pai dele, estacionado na rua. Emburrado, sentei junto dele no banco da frente, enquanto escutava Domenico falar sobre o trabalho lá na cantina para Emme. Sirius deu a partida, e resmunguei:

- O que _ele _está fazendo aqui?

- Magno dispensou Dom do turno do almoço. Ele é gente boa, então chamei para vir junto. Emme te acordou?

- Acordou. – revirei os olhos. – Ela disse que você é compreensivo.

Sirius soltou uma risada nasal.

- Ela me ama porque eu disse que entendia porque ela não queria ficar com Hilary e Fergie. – ele parou no sinal vermelho, olhando pelo espelho para ver se Emme estava prestando atenção. – Acho que não reparou que eu estava sendo sarcástico.

Caímos na risada, e os dois atrás pararam de conversar.

- Que foi?

- Nada. – ofeguei enquanto acabava de rir. Sirius entrou no estacionamento, e quando paramos o carro, vimos um grupo muito esquisito passar pela gente.

- Hey, aqueles lá não são os loucos do clube de teatro? – Sirius apontou para eles. Na frente, segurando um livro de capa preta, estava Edgar Bones, seguido de perto pelos dois irmãos Prewett que conheci semestre passado. Notei que os Prewett pareciam gêmeos de Edgar, todos usando as mesmas calças antigas marrons junto de casacos de gola rulê pretos.

- Gente, eu acho esses meninos um charme. – Emme esticou o pescoço para conferir. – eles são um amor, tão cheios de _mistério_.

- Pazzo. – Domenico analisou, e Sirius riu. Franzi a testa, e Domenico chegou perto de mim.

- Louco.

- Ah...

Esperamos que eles saíssem da porta de entrada. Me senti meio irritado por ter de voltar ali fora do horário de trabalho, mas algo mais me chamou a atenção. Edgar carregava o caderno tradicional dele, de capa preta, onde todas as poesias que ele escrevia ficavam. Será que ele é o admirador secreto de Emme? Mas isso não faz sentido.

- Remmie... – ela chamou, sentando numa mesa no meio da praça de alimentação. Não sei se foi de propósito, mas conseguíamos ver perfeitamente o que Edgar e o pessoal do teatro estavam fazendo dali.

- Hum...

- Acho que sei quem está me mandando os poemas! – ela piscou com um ar de surpresa. Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos. – Edgar Bones!

O silêncio que seguiu foi tão profundo e estático, que eu mesmo senti como se nunca tivesse imaginado isso antes. Tentando não parecer muito sarcástico, pigarreei e perguntei:

- Em... O que te faz pensar nisso?

- Ora, é _óbvio! _Ele é rei do clube de teatro, eu sou rainha das dançarinas. Se juntar a popularidade dele com o pessoal esquisito e a minha popularidade com o pessoal... Bom, com o resto da escola, seríamos o casal mais glamouroso. Faz sentido, não é?

Sirius engasgou, e Domenico olhou para o outro lado, fingindo que não tinha prestado atenção. Como eu tinha perguntado, infelizmente não tive outra opção senão responder.

- Olha, não temos como saber se é ele...

- Ora, os poemas não foram escritos a mano? – Domenico revirou os olhos, sem conseguir se abstrair da nossa confabulação. Acenei com a cabeça, e ele bateu com a mão na mesa com força, fazendo Sirius assustar.

- Mas ora, então é muito facile! Rouba esse caderno dele.

- Falando parece fácil. – Sirius resmungou. – Edgar protege seus poemas com a vida. É mais fácil sequestra – lo do que pegar o caderno.

- Não tem ninguém em quem ele confie?

- Bom, eles gostam de mim... – comentei meio distraído. – Mas isso não faria Edgar me emprestar o caderno! Ah, não! – tentei consertar, mas não deu muito certo. Dom já fazia aquela cara de maníaco dele.

- Você é mais stupido do que eu pensava, Remus. – ele levantou. – Sou eu ou você que trabalha numa loja de costumi?

- Loja de que? – Emme piscou delicadamente, e Domenico riu.

- Fantasia, querita.

Antes que eu ou Sirius tropeçasse na baba que Emmeline soltou quando Dom a chamou de "querida", sai na direção da Loja do Phil, definitivamente odiando meu dia de folga.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Nesse momento eu filmaria um. Remus travestido.

**Ouvindo: **Xingamentos

- Sua tia me passou a perna, aquela maluca. – Remus resmungou de novo tentando ajeitar o boné de criminoso que Giulia arranjou. Simplesmente aparecemos na loja e pedimos disfarces, e saímos todos disfarçados. Emmeline não conseguia fazer as pazes com os óculos grossos que compunham a fantasia de nerd dela, e Domenico ria demais atrás do gorro de mendigo. Eu fiquei até satisfeito com a minha fantasia de gótico, embora usar tanto lápis no olho provavelmente vai me deixar cego algum dia. Mas não éramos nós que iríamos agir, era Remus.

- Consegue mesmo pilotar o skate? – perguntei um pouco preocupado, mas Remus abanou a mão.

- Mais ou menos. O suficiente!

Emmeline e eu nos olhamos, e ela ajeitou de novo os óculos no rosto. Comecei a rir e tirei os óculos dela, enfiando na bolsa cheia de bottons. Remus olhou para trás e bufou:

- Dá pra parar de andar assim, Emme? Você é nerd, lembra?

- Eu estou super parecida com uma nerd, ok? – ela ficou indignada, e Domenico riu baixinho ao meu lado. – Até estou com esse broche o Inoyasha!

- Inuyasha. – sussurrei pelo canto da boca, e ela deu de ombros.

- Que seja. Eu nem ligo pra esse desenho mesmo. Não vejo nada demais num gato que usa relógios ultra tecnológicos e pega poke mons com ele... Entendeu? Poke – Mons! – ela riu e ficou me cutucando.

Não que eu seja muito viciado em animes, mas fiquei tentado a mandar Emmeline para casa depois desse absurdo. Remus, então, fez uma cara de serial killer, mas não teve tempo de matar Emmeline porque já tínhamos chegado perto o bastante deles, e tivemos de nos separar. Me encostei numa parede, tentando parecer entediado com a existência. James estaria chorando de rir com isso... Melhor não pensar nele agora. Domenico deitou no lado de fora de uma das portas, e Emme fingiu que lia um mangá de frente para trás (oh, Deus. Ela é a pior nerd que existe) enquanto Remus jogava o skate na frente e pulava em cima dele. Fingindo que não via nada, ele escorregou na direção do clube de teatro, só parando quando colidiu com tudo em Edgar.

- AI! – Ele gritou do seu jeito dramático e exagerado quando alguns papéis avulsos de dentro do seu caderno voaram. Eu corri para perto da confusão, e peguei uma das folhas do chão. Domenico se jogou em cima de alguns deles, e conseguiu distraí – los tempo suficiente para que eu enfiasse o papel no bolso e saísse à francesa.

- Você conseguiu! – Emme pulou da cadeira e sorriu, mas ficou meio desapontada quando desviei dela e sentei em outra mesa (viva discrição).

- Acho melhor correr, eles estão começando a contar. – Remus apareceu correndo perto da gente, e Domenico segurou a porta do elevador. Quando me vi dentro do carro, olhando ofegante para Remus, Domenico e Emmeline, sorrimos e começamos a gargalhar. Depois do convento, essa foi a situação mais estranha em que já estive. Entusiasmada, ela tirou o celular da bolsa e começou a vasculhar as fotos.

- Aqui, confere as letras!

Remus catou o papel da minha mão e o celular, colocou lado a lado e leu. Ficamos na expectativa durante quase dois minutos, enquanto ele comparava vogais, trejeitos, curvaturas. Alguns lugares ele sorria, mas logo em seguida ficava sério. Comecei a sentir um desconforto no estômago, e quase arranquei o celular da mão dele.

- Gente. – ele entregou o celular para Emme.

- Eu sabia que era ele! – Emme começou a saltitar no banco de trás, e tive se segurar o ombro dela para parar. Remus sorriu de leve.

- Sinto muito, Emme. Não é Edgar.


	12. S02EP11: Explicações

**Episode XI**

**"Explicações"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **A Internet daqui é mais ou menos

**Ouvindo: **Música Irlandesa (Malone é bem criativo de vez em quando)

Depois do tour que fizemos com Maire por Dublin, fiquei até meio aliviado de poder ficar no computador por algum tempo. Kelly e Kennedy, que estou me seguindo para todo lado (tenho quase certeza de que isso é coisa do Ryan. Ele pode até ter ficado mais legal e tal, mas o subconsciente dele ainda acha que quero achar a Zoe sozinha).

- O que você está fazendo? – Kelly pulou da cama de hóspedes e enfiou a cabeça por cima do meu ombro. Eu estava escrevendo um email para os garotos em Londres e James, mas não sabia exatamente como descrever o lugar. Quero dizer, é fantástico estar aqui, mas estou sentindo falta deles. Quem sobrevive sem Remus interferindo nas bobagens que Sirius fala, ou James carregando lenços de papel que a mãe dele insiste que ele use em todas as ocasiões?

_Hey, caras_

_Fique tranquilos, eu não morri. Só não tive muito tempo e conexão disponíveis para escrever nada descente até agora. Aqui na Irlanda é simplesmente fantástico, poderíamos brincar de RPG sem precisar de nada além das roupas por aqui. Remus, não desmaie, mas já vi celeiros que podem ter pertencido à Idade Média por aqui. Não estou brincando._

_Sirius, espero que você tenha conseguido algo com a Lene, por que caso estiver desesperado, Zoe tem umas vizinhas que são bem bonitas. James como andam as coisas em NYC? Eu não pude ver as atualizações (nem me arrisco a abrir o leitor de feeds desse computador, PRECISO DO MEU!), mas gostaria de saber se houve mais algum ataque ao Sirius na SF? _

_Zoe tem uma família legal, grande pra caramba. Precisa conhecer Kelly e Kennedy, James. São gêmeos, e são tão viciados em cultura celta (quero dizer, o pai de Zoe é LOUCO pela origem deles, simplesmente não dava pros dois não serem assim) que andam com uns mantos legais por aí. Eu fiquei tão fascinado que Briana (mãe da Zoe, curtiram o nome mágico?) está fazendo um para mim. Vou pedir um para você, Remus, senão provavelmente vai furtar o meu x.x)_

_Fico por aqui, nós vamos comer agora. Mas estou com saudades, saibam disso. Já acharam a fantasia perfeita para o Roger?_

_Que a força esteja com vocês, saudações de Dublin._

_Pete._

Me senti subitamente vazio encarando a tela de confirmação. Realmente preciso dos meus amigos, acho que essa história de ficar longe não deu muito certo. Estou sentindo falta da Emmeline, olha o meu estado!

Resolvi descer e ver como estava o restante do pessoal, e quase caí quando ao virar a cadeira percebi que Kennedy me encarava com um olhar penetrante. Sério, esse menino tem alguma coisa das mais estranhas comigo.

- Oi, Ken. – cumprimentei, e Kelly sorriu.

- Ele está bravo por ter de ficar aqui. – ela resmungou. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Sabe, vocês não precisam ficar aqui...

- Ryan prometeu que nos daria um chocolate. – Kelly foi categórica comigo. Deixei os braços penderem moles ao lado do corpo. Nada ganha de chocolates. A não ser que...

- Vocês gostam de chocolates, hun? – me estirei na cadeira, sorrindo para mim mesmo com a ideia fantástica.

- Gostamos. – Kennedy disse numa frase bem curta, e levantei subitamente para mexer na minha mochila.

Vasculhei bem no fundo, e senti o plástico colorido raspar na minha mão perto do kit de emergência. Tirei as duas barras e estendi para os dois. Os dois correram para pegar, mas antes que pudessem tirar o chocolate da minha mão eu ergui as duas barras no ar.

- Isso aqui. – balancei os doces no ar – Vale o seu silêncio também. Me ouviu, Ken?

- Me dá! – ele começou a rosnar, pulando em cima de mim. Pendurei-o nas minhas costas e de repente os rosnados viraram risadas.

- Tá bom, eu não falo! – ele segurou no meu pescoço, e Kelly pulou para cima do bolo. Os dois esgueiraram os dedinhos (credo, que dedos pequenos, medo) no meio da minha mão e pegaram o chocolate.

- Nenhuma palavra, hein. – avisei os dois enquanto arrastavam as capas para fora da porta do meu quarto.

- Tá!

Sorri para mim mesmo enquanto deitava na cama de hóspedes para descansar. O cheiro irlandês é ótimo, sem toda aquela poluição residual do século dezoito de Londres (segundo a definição de Remus, claro) e os pássaros passam pelos campos, dando aquela impressão de que ainda estamos no século dezesseis.

- Pete?

E, claro, o melhor som da Irlanda: a voz doce e gentil da minha Zoe. Ainda de olhos fechados, respirei fundo.

- Hum?

- Não quer passear?

Abri os olhos lentamente, e ela sorriu para mim.

- Onde estão Kennedy e Kelly?

- Seus irmãos são facilmente compráveis, Zoe. – sentei na cama e a puxei para perto. O colchão fez um som engraçado quando ela sentou junto comigo, e dei um beijo em cada bochecha dela. – Nem acreditei quando vi Kennedy querendo trocar a fidelidade dele por uma barra.

- Sorte que você sempre carrega uma. – ela sorriu e me deu um selinho. Ri de encontro à boca de Zoe e abracei.

- Vamos dar um passeio então.

Entrelacei meus dedos nos dela e descemos as escadas, escutando os risos de Kelly e Kennedy no fundo. Me senti bem satisfeito por ter gasto dois chocolates mantendo os dois longe da gente. Quero dizer, são legais essas crianças, mas eu vim para ter um tempinho com a minha namorada, certo?

- Mãe, vou levar Pete até o celeiro, ok?

- Pode ir, daor.

Sorrimos para ela e saí pela porta dos fundos, passando discretamente por Malone, que como estava de folga resolveu limpar o carro. E pode acreditar em mim, se ele pretende deixar o carro limpo, vai demorar alguns anos. O celeiro ficava mais para frente da propriedade deles, e na frente se estendia uma colina cheia de grama, onde nos sentamos para olhar a paisagem. Nunca imaginei que sentiria tanta paz em algum lugar perto de casa. Deitei ao lado dela, e nos olhamos por um minuto.

- Eu nem acredito que está aqui. – ela sorriu, franzindo o nariz. Me aproximei mais dela (provavelmente sujei minha roupa demais, mas sem problemas) e esfreguei meu nariz com o dela.

- Eu estou.

- Você é o melhor, Pete.

- Assim como você, Zoe.

Ela juntou os lábios dela com os meus, e apertei de leve sua cintura enquanto nos beijávamos na grama. O cabelo dela cheirava a flores e um perfume de chocolate, e suas mãos eram tão pequenas que cabiam dentro das minhas quando eu as envolvia. A sensação de beijar Zoe é de outro mundo, assim como a Irlanda, assim como a família dela, assim como os elfos que com certeza devem estar rindo dos dois humanos se amassando na terra.

- Acha que algum dia vamos conseguir morar na mesma cidade? – perguntei quando nos separamos. Zoe franziu a testa.

- Claro, porque não?

- Não sei, às vezes eu gostaria de manter você e meus amigos junto comigo o tempo todo, só que estão sempre tão longe que é impossível...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Pete. – ela me deu um beijo estalado na testa, sorrindo de boca fechada.

- É difícil. E complexo.

- Eu aposto que seus amigos não estão tão preocupados assim. – ela riu. – Devem estar distraídos, e tem plena certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem.

Me estirei na terra e encarei o céu azul vivo, imaginando o que os outros três estariam fazendo enquanto eu aproveitava as terras irlandesas para dar uns amassos.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Primeira Impressão: **Embora casamentos seja um saco, Chris é legal.

**Ouvindo: **Música Ambiente

- Fala sério, precisamos mesmo fazer isso? – resmunguei enquanto a costureira tirava as medidas do meu quadril. Meu pai tirou folga do trabalho para cuidar da minha roupa, e agora eu fico aqui parado cheio de alfinetes espetados no terno chique enquanto ele tenta convencer alguém a marcar uma entrevista naquele sotaque americano que ele conseguiu por aqui. Ainda bem que a Chris veio, mas mesmo ela parece pensar que eu estar vestido feito um padre vá colaborar para a festa.

- Sinto muito, mas depois você pode conhecer o nosso apartamento. – Chris sorriu gentilmente, e olhou de lado para ver se tinha o apoio do meu pai. Ele, para variar, estava com o ouvido colado no celular.

- Não quero nem saber! Não, de jeito nenhum. Quem ele pensa que é, o Eminem? Diga a ele para esperar até o VMA, então! Vamos ver se alguém vai querer ele se apresentando se continuar com essas frescuras contratuais. Isso mesmo! A Rihanna confirmou? Ótimo. Então amanhã a gente se fala, estou com o meu filho e com a Chris comprando roupas pro casamento. Claro que vamos no jantar, são meus vizinhos. OK. Tchau!

- Você já tem o vestido? – perguntei distraidamente para Chris, que riu.

- Tenho! James, o casamento é depois de amanhã, o único sem roupa é você.

- Ah, é verdade. – ri nasalmente. – Pode me chamar de Jim, Jimmy, sei lá.

O sorriso que abriu no rosto dela valeu por várias coisas. Quero dizer, minha relação com o meu pai pode não ser exemplar, mas eu realmente fui com a cara dela. Posso me alegrar mais por ter essa família por aqui. Hoje à noite vamos conhecer os pais de Chris, e amanhã temos o tal jantar no apartamento no último andar do prédio, onde uma ricaça vai comemorar aniversário. Agenda cheia, não? Estou com tanta coisa pra fazer que gostaria de me teletransportar para a Irlanda e ficar na tranquilidade com o Pete.

- Beleza, Jim.

- Acabamos? – meu pai perguntou para a costureira, que sorriu e me mandou tirar a roupa. Troquei dentro do provador e saímos na direção do prédio alto em que ficava o apartamento. Ninguém realmente morava lá, já que meu pai preferiu esperar o casamento para fazerem mudança, mas ele já estava mobiliado e pronto para o uso.

O porteiro nos cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e assim que entramos no elevador fui cumprimentado por uma garota maravilhosa: alta, magra como uma modelo, cabelos cumpridos e dourados que desciam até a metade das costas e um par de olhos azuis como o mar. Abri a boca para dizer oi, mas acho que o que saiu da minha boca foi um tipo de som irreconhecível que mistura macaco com burro.

- James, essa é Melissa Coats. Melissa, esse é James, meu filho inglês, se lembra?

- Ah, o senhor falou nele. – ela sorriu e piscou aquelas pálpebras elegantes dela. Sorri meio sem jeito. – Quantos anos tem, James?

- Dezesseis.

- Que coincidência! – ela sorriu, me mostrando uma fileira dos dentes mais retos que eu já vi. Meu Deus, que garota linda! – Vocês vão ao jantar da Sra. Foster?

- Claro, não se faz cinquenta anos todos os dias, certo? – meu pai riu e ajeitou os óculos, no que o elevador parou no sétimo. Era a minha deixa.

- Então nos vemos na festa, eu espero. – sorri para ela.

- Claro! Tchau, James.

- Tchau! E, hum, pode me chamar de Jim. – sorri mais desastrado ainda. Entramos no hall rapidamente, e só pude me tocar que acabara de assinar minha sentença de morte quando meu pai sorriu para mim e piscou.

- Parece que ela gostou de você, hein! Ótima menina, seus pais têm uma rede de restaurantes de luxo nos Estados Unidos.

- Eu tenho namorada, pai. - resmunguei sem jeito, no que ele dava de ombros e abria a porta do apartamento para mim.

- Bem – Vindo! – Chris disse animadamente enquanto me mostrava a sala enorme de visitas que ficava logo na entrada. – Seu quarto fica por aqui, espero que goste...

Fui meio hesitante até o corredor ao lado da sala de jantar, onde havia quatro portas fechadas. Meu pai acendeu a luz e apontou para a do fundo.

- Aquela lá é a nossa suíte. Esse aqui é seu. – ele apontou para a porta da direita. – E esse também.

- Tenho dois quartos? – cocei a cabeça, confuso. Chris sorriu.

- Não exatamente... Ah, Jim, abra as portas!

Fui até a primeira porta que eles apontaram, e me deparei com um quarto feito sob medida para mim. A cama, forrada com uma colcha dos heróis da Liga da Justiça, tinha um criado – mudo com um abajur em forma de lightsaber. De frente para a porta estava um guarda roupa enorme, e logo ao lado uma escrivaninha e um computador. Empilhadas por toda a extensão do tampo de madeira, várias caixas com jogos me convidavam a ficar ali.

- Isso tudo é meu? – engoli em seco, sem acreditar que tudo aquilo podia ser de uma pessoa só. E pior: meu.

- Claro. Que outro filho eu tenho? – meu pai revirou os olhos, mas parecia estar feliz por eu ter gostado. Chris se entusiasmou e me puxou pelo pulso até a segunda porta, a qual ela abriu rapidamente.

Era mais ou menos uma sala de televisão, exceto pelo fato de ter vários consoles no chão, desde o Nintendo Wii até os Playstations. Na estante ao lado eles colocaram vários livros de todas as matérias escolares imagináveis, além de um quadro com a foto da Terra vista do espaço e duas caixas enormes. Fui à direção delas, e quando abri quase caí para trás: material de Star Wars. Virei para trás para tentar dizer algo educado, e vi meu pai abraçado à Chris no batente, me olhando como se eu fosse uma criança pequena que tinha acabado de ganhar tudo aquilo no natal. Me surpreendi ao ver que ele sorria satisfeito.

- Que bom que gostou. Esse é o seu refúgio, Padawan. – Chris piscou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Meu pai apontou para os videogames.

- Ainda faltam os jogos para esses aí, Apple vai trazer logo depois do casamento.

- Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Jim.

- Mas, eu... Obrigado.

- Vamos, os seus pais devem estar esperando, Chris. – Meu pai ajeitou os óculos e puxou o celular para ver as horas.

Entrei no carro em completo silêncio, e permaneci assim até pararmos em frente de uma casa bonita de tijolos, com uma escada de pedra descendo até a calçada. Descemos e trancamos o carro, no que Chris se adiantou e tocou a campainha de plástico branco, escutando um sino reboar pela casa inteira.

Um homem alto e bem magro, de cabelos prateados, abriu a porta com um sorriso animado.

- Hey, finalmente trouxeram o garoto! Achei que ia levar um susto quando o visse no casamento sem saber quem era! Olá, James.

- Erm... Oi. – balbuciei, surpreso pela velocidade da fala dele.

- Sou Carl Weaver, prazer. – ele estendeu a mão na minha direção assim que pus os pés dentro de casa, e da porta aberta da cozinha veio uma senhora mais ou menos da mesma idade, trazendo uma bandeja de biscoitos que cheirava muito bem. – Essa é minha mulher, Carrie.

- Oi, querido!

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos timidamente quando entramos numa sala aconchegante, onde cada sofá era coberto por um tipo diferente de colcha. A mesinha de centro, feita de madeira envernizada, era adornada por vasos de cerâmica. Em uma estante próxima, uns porta-retratos sorriam na minha direção.

Sentei e senti o estofado da casa dos Groover Weaver afundar. Os dois vieram para cima de mim como se eu realmente fosse neto deles, e aos poucos fui relaxando. Enquanto conversávamos, meu pai me abraçou de lado, me apertando contra ele. Acho que meio que descobri porque ele não me contou sobre o casamento: estava com medo de que eu odiasse ser tratado bem.


	13. S02EP12: Estudo das Possibilidades

**Episode XII**

**"Estudo das Probabilidades"**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Alfie, o sedutor.

**Ouvindo: **Música Clássica

Finalmente, depois de insistência e um acordo meio macabro entre meu pai e a Madre Superiora, consigo sair com Ashley. Regulus agora não para mais em casa, e enquanto ele está com Jane (ou June, mas isso seria estranho) estou aqui, borrifando perfume para parecer no mínimo apresentável depois de todo o sorvete que comi junto de Marlene. Ontem recebi um e-mail de Pete contanto da estadia dele em Dublin, e quase levamos Remus ao pronto – socorro quando ele procurou sobre os atrativos históricos da cidade no Google.

Embora tenha sido até engraçado, ainda estou com aquele sentimento idiota de vazio, já que James parece estar se divertindo a beça sem a gente lá em NYC. Nem escrever um e-mail ele escreveu. Além disso, ainda tem a Dona Mere, que falou com ele umas duas vezes no telefone e não se conforma por ele estar ocupado para falar por mais de dois minutos. Ou seja: estou sozinho e tendo de consolar a pobre ex – Senhora Potter.

- Vai de carro ou de moto? – meu pai enfiou a cabeça pela minha porta, franzindo a testa enquanto segurava as duas chaves. Olhei para as duas opções um pouco curioso, mas decidi pegar o carro (vai saber se lá no convento não disseram que moto é coisa de louco que gosta de arriscar a vida?).

Ajeitei minha jaqueta e sai do quarto, revirando meus olhos quando meu pai assoviou. Abri a porta e toquei o botão do elevador, suspirando. Porque isso parece tão errado? Me sinto um completo idiota enganando a Ashley. Entrei no cubículo e esperei até chegar à garagem, e abri o carro desanimado.

A madre superiora estava esperando com Ashley do lado de fora, e tentei sorrir pelo menos simpático quando percebi que ela estava realmente feliz por estar saindo comigo. Ashley tinha se arrumado tanto que me apertou o coração.

- Cuide bem dela. – a Madre sorriu por trás dos olhos cegos, e balancei a cabeça antes de perceber que ela não podia ver.

- Eu volto às oito! – Ashley sorriu e abriu a porta do carro, me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Oi.

- Hey, aonde vamos? – batuquei no volante com os dedos e parei num sinal vermelho.

- Tem algum lugar legal para comer pizza?

- Ah, sim. – sorri e guiei o carro até a cantina na qual eu costumo trabalhar, rindo de pensar na cara de Domenico quando me vir ali fora da hora.

- Olá, sejam bem vindos ao... Sirius! – Domenico riu e me puxou para um abraço, assustando Ashley um pouco. – Mas que bela Donna!

- Essa é a Ashley, Dom. – apresentei, e ele beijou as costas da mão dela com cavalheirismo. – Ash, esse é Domenico, o mais novo dos donos daqui.

- Olá. – ela sorriu timidamente, e por um segundo uma ideia brilhante me ocorreu.

- Então, vamos sentar? Dom, Ashley quer uma daquelas pizzas que só Benito sabe fazer, que tal?

- Caprichada pra você, amigo. – anotou o pedido e saiu correndo, provavelmente para sacudir Magno o suficiente para ele ficar curioso. Não deu outra, lá vem o próprio, todo espichado para saber quem é a garota com quem estou saindo.

- Esse lugar é tão legal. – Ashley não conseguia parar de virar a cabeça para todo lado, tentando captar toda a agitação da cantina de uma vez só. Por um momento fiquei com mais pena ainda, imaginando como deve ser chato e incomodo ficar a vida toda naquele convento. E eu aqui, enganando a nós dois. Respirei fundo, e ela parou para olhar para mim.

- Sirius?

- Ash, posso ser honesto com você?

- Claro.

- Eu... Eu adoro você, mas...

Um sorriso estranho e compreensivo apareceu no rosto dela, e me lembrei do por que eu a acho tão surreal.

- Você gosta da Marlene, Sirius. Só alguém cego não veria. E ela gosta de você. – ela completou com ar sonhador.

- Me desculpe. – abaixei a cabeça, querendo que ela gritasse comigo, sei lá. Senti as mãos de ela envolver as minhas.

- Não tem o que desculpar. Você não me fez mal algum, eu fico feliz por ter a oportunidade de sair um pouco.

- Eu queria gostar de você, sabe. É tão simples. Marlene não quer nada entre a gente.

- Ela tem medo de se machucar.

- Por quê? Que mal eu iria fazer? Quero dizer, eu sou o jedi.

- O que? – ela inclinou para frente parecendo confusa, e eu dei de ombros.

- Eu sou legal.

- Ah, sim. Posso te dar uma mãozinha nisso. – ela sorriu travessa, e ergui as sobrancelhas. Olha a ajuda que eu arrumo.

- Como?

- Vou pensar. Mas tenho uma condição.

- Está aprendendo a barganhar? – cai da risada, e ela ficou vermelha de vergonha. – Vamos lá, pirata, o que vai ser?

- Quantos anos tem o Domenico?

Meu sorriso ficou ainda mais malicioso.

- Dezenove.

- Tenho dezesseis, acha que dá certo?

- Claro! Domenico! – balancei a mão no ar, perdendo toda a classe. Dom apareceu algum segundo depois, quase louco,

- Que foi, seu louco?

- Eu queria te apresentar alguém. – sorri, e ele revirou os olhos.

- Pode esperar até as nove?

- Na verdade não.

- Hum... MAGNO!

Meu Deus, como esse pessoal grita. Eu devia ter me acostumado até agora, mas meus ouvidos têm uma frequência limite, e essa já é diariamente esfolada pelos gritos dele.

- Fala, Domenico!

- Sirius aqui precisa me dizer uma coisa, pode segurar por uma meia hora?

Os olhos do mais velho congelaram em mim, e eu sorri desajeitado. Magno então revirou os olhos e apontou para a porta dos fundos.

- Mais vá rápido, Dom.

- Ok. Vamos, pazzo.

Levei Ashley e ele até os fundos, onde apontei para ela e sorri.

- Essa aqui é a Ashley, Dom.

- Você já... – ele começou, mas então percebeu qual era a intenção. – Piacere di conocerti.

-Ela queria conhecer você melhor. – eu sorri de lado, e ele também.

- Eu também adoraria, pazzo.

- Pronto. – sussurrei no ouvido de Ashley, que podia flutuar de tanto entusiasmo. – Agora me deve uma.

- Leninha vai ser sua, Sirius. – ela sorriu e piscou. – Pode sair daqui?

Tentando não parecer um retardado, saltitei para dentro da cantina, a tempo de ouvir Domenico bater a porta atrás de mim.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **Obey Gravity, it's the LAW! (Obedeça a gravidade, é a lei!)

**Ouvindo: **Dancing With Myself – Glee

Lá estou eu, vivendo minha vida perfeita ao lado do telefone. Não! Estou começando a querer que as aulas voltem, sinto falta do clube de história. Usamos fantasias, não ficamos escutando idiotas de plantão e nem recebendo trotes toda hora. Se eu atender mais uma ligação de criancinhas perguntando se é da pizzaria, não respondo por mim. SÉRIO.

- Alô, fantasias do Phil, Remus falando.

- Lupin. – uma voz vagamente conhecida soou do outro lado, e demorei um pouco de tempo para perceber que era a voz de Edgar Bones. – como está o movimento?

- Fraco. – comentei, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Creio que o clube de teatro possa fazer uma visita, não?

- Ah, sim. Quero dizer, estamos abertos, o shopping está aberto. Acho que podem sim.

- Perfeito. Nos aguarde.

- Beleza.

Desliguei e quis me jogar de algum lugar alto. Acho que o cenário de game over de Mortal Kombat faria sentido, com aqueles espinhos aguardando no fim do poço.

Quase cinco minutos depois, lá vem o grupo que não larga do nosso pé, e tenho a impressão de que eles estavam comendo, e Edgar só ligou para anunciar a presença deles.

- Saudações, Lupin. – Edgar me cumprimentou, e apertei a mão estendida dele.

- Olá, o que vão querer?

- O orçamento para a peça do semestre que vem.

- Negociações?

- Sim. Gideon, pegue os cadernos.

Gideon me empurrou uns gráficos, e me lembrei de porque ele é um dos melhores em matemática. Claro, James é bem melhor, mas para os padrões humanos Gideon dá pro gasto.

Analisei os dados por um segundo e cocei a cabeça com a caneta.

- Qual a peça, afinal?

- Você irá contar ao seu amigo Black. – Fabian revirou os olhos. – Acha que somos idiotas?

Eu queria de todo o coração dizer que sim, mas ao invés disso me recostei à cadeira e dei de ombros.

- Como querem que eu negocie as roupas se não sei de que se trata? E se vocês quiserem fantasias de Teletubbies?

- Garanto que as roupas não são dessa natureza. – Edgar ficou meio irritado, mas continuei mesmo assim.

- Beleza. Quais são os itens?

Pronto, peguei todos na curva. Eles precisam me dizer quais as fantasias.

- A lista está aqui. Fabian! – ele estalou os dedos e mais uma lista enorme caiu na mesa. Olhei os itens, que incluíam lâminas, vestidos de zumbi e uma lata de sangue falso. Bem o estilo do Edgar, como pode?

- Vou calcular e posso mandar pelo e-mail, junto dos cartazes que Sirius fez. Embora não faça ideia do porque vocês precisam disso tudo nas férias.

- Somos organizados, Lupin. Muito organizados. Meticulosamente organizados. – Edgar pontuava cada palavra com um olhar maníaco que deixaria um psiquiatra sênior com receio. – Ao contrário de vocês.

- Ok, acho que já temos tudo certo. – me levantei. – Mandarei a vocês tudo quando acabar de calcular.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa. – Fabian deu um passo para frente e pigarreou. – Preciso de um serviço seu, Lupin. Particular.

Fiquei ainda mais curioso. Edgar e Gideon saíram naquele estilo louco e misterioso deles, e Fabian me chamou mais para perto. Dei só um passo para frente, até ficar numa distância segura.

- O que quer?

- Preciso da ficha de uma garota.

Tive de engolir o que seria uma risada muito espalhafatosa. Fabian parecia meio ansioso, e tentei parecer o mais sério possível enquanto perguntava:

- Quem?

- Emmeline Vance. – ele limpou a garganta e olhou para trás, esperando que Edgar e Gideon não vissem. Algo muito estranho desceu até o meu estômago, como se eu tivesse engolido alguma lesma Na'Vi. Teylu.

- Para que?

- Preciso para um contato. – ele respirou fundo, como se o pedido tivesse ido um pouco longe demais. Decidi fingir que engoli a história dele. CONTATO, AH TÁ.

- Entendo. – sorri misteriosamente, mas por dentro tinha uma Emmeline gritando e correndo em círculos de felicidade. – Acho que posso.

- Meu e-mail. – ele tirou um papel do bolso e me entregou meio trêmulo. Dobrei sem ler e coloquei no bolso.

- Adeus. Lupin, isso é segredo.

- Claro.

Quando ele saiu e começou a andar na direção dos dois virei e fui rebolando até o balcão, numa comemoração silenciosa.

Olhei para os lados procurando Phil, e meu olhar encontrou o de Giulia.

- Distração. – mexi os lábios a esperança que ela entendesse, e como eu esperava, ela sorriu.

- Philip! – chamou, estendendo um pano vermelho. – Aqui, Philip!

Enquanto Phil falava com ela, peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Emme o mais rápido que minhas articulações conseguiram.

- Oi, Remie! Como está, bebê?

- Emme, você _não _sabe!

- Ui, que foi?

- Fabian Prewett acabou de me pedir um verdadeiro dossiê sobre você!

- NÃO.

- SIM! – Quase gritei no telefone, me sentindo meio estranho por estar tão entusiasmado. Curiosidade, gente.

- E você, que disse?

- Disse que ia arranjar, né.

- Ai, Remie, o que vai fazer, então?

- Quero sua ficha criminal.

- Ai, você tá tão radical, bebê.


	14. S02EPBONUS: O Casamento

**Episódio Especial **

**"O Casamento"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Impedir que a gravata me estrangule

**Ouvindo: **Tensão Pré – Casamental

Assim que a mãe de Chris acabou a sua tentativa de homicídio (porque, sim senhores, essa gravata É tentativa de homicídio) eu afrouxei a gravata um pouco e desci as escadas da casa deles, para dar de cara com meu pai, mais nervoso do que precisaria para um segundo casamento.

Para uma explicação breve, meus pais nunca casaram na igreja católica, só anglicana. Logo, lá está meu pai, com um cosplay de pinguim, esperando a mãe de ele chegar para entrar com ele na igreja. Claro que foi preciso uma dose de persuasão. Vovó Potter é meio severa com relação às religiões. Mas chega de explicações.

- Estou bem? – ele ajeitou os óculos, e em resposta levou um tapa nas costas de Carl.

- Está ótimo, homem. Recomponha-se.

Meu pai deu um sorriso nervoso e deixou que ele fosse embora da sala antes de me perguntar de novo:

- Estou bem?

- Claro. Relaxa, pai. Até parece que é a primeira vez que se casa.

- Eu sei. – ele bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando os fios que já não param no lugar. Por um segundo senti um arrombo de afeição por ele, um lembrete mental de que, embora toda essa situação chata exista, ele ainda é meu pai. Cheguei perto dele e segurei seus ombros, forçando – o a ficar de frente para mim.

- Pai. – falei sério. - Vai dar tudo certo, relaxa.

- Me perdoa. – ele falou de repente, e senti meus joelhos fraquejarem quando percebi que ele estava para chorar ali na minha frente. – Me perdoa, Jimmy.

- Pai, não tem nada o que... – senti minhas bochechas esquentarem demais. Eu já estava quase esquecendo.

- Tem sim. Eu escondi Chris de você, escondi o casamento. Eu tive medo, James, não sei...

- Medo de quê? – perguntei antes que eu pudesse controlar.

- De que você rejeitasse a minha nova família. De que você achasse que não valia mais a pena me visitar aqui. Olha, eu sei que é uma rotina estressante para você, filho. Viajar para outro continente para me ver todas as férias, encarar um dia-a-dia anormal, cercado de gente. Eu trabalho demais, mas é só pra te ver feliz e contente por aqui. Para poder te dar uma vida tão boa quanto em Londres.

- Eu nunca quis dinheiro quando vim para cá. – eu desabafei. – Eu queria você, pai. Mas é um alívio.

- Alívio?

- É, porque se esse é o problema, já deixo claro que quero passar um tempo com você quando venho. Então desligue o celular e me conheça, ok? Apagamos tudo isso.

- James, eu...

- Essa é a minha condição. Eu amo você, pai. E adorei a Chris. Topa?

Ele me encarou por um minuto inteiro, e parecia analisar cada traço do meu rosto.

- Você cresceu tanto, Jimmy. – ele falou por fim, sorrindo de lado. – Tudo bem, eu concordo. Não sabe como me deixa feliz, menino. Posso só te... Hum, perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – sorri mais feliz ainda.

- Sou muito pior que Roger? Quero dizer, não ando de moto, nem faço aquelas loucuras que ele faz e tal...

- Vocês dois são tão bons pais quanto poderiam ser, pai. – comecei a rir e o abracei. – Agora anda logo que alguém aqui tem de casar.

A igreja estava bem decorada, e fiquei feliz por ter finalmente desabafado e colocado tudo no lugar com o meu pai. Agora vou poder ter duas famílias ótimas: uma em Londres, que me ama e da qual o meu melhor amigo faz parte, e outra em NYC, onde tenho videogames para dar e vender e uma madrasta com contatos dentro das empresas.

Me sentei na primeira fila, ao lado da mãe de Chris e meu avô. Do outro lado do corredor, aquela garota que encontrei no prédio sorriu para mim. Sorri de volta, embora uma única imagem me tomasse a mente. Será que Lily ficaria muito chocada e assustada se eu dissesse que pretendo me casar com ela daqui a alguns anos?

Meu pai entrou primeiro, a minha avó pendurada no braço. Ele lançou um olhar para mim, e ergui o polegar para injetar um pouco de confiança nele.

Quando ele chegou ao altar, a igreja ficou silenciosa. Agora só faltava a noiva. Não entendo muito bem essa história de que noiva sempre se atrasa, mas pelo jeito Chris não aplica essa regra. As portas da igreja se abriram, e pude sorrir para minha futura madrasta num vestido branco que faria Emmeline desmaiar e convulsionar no chão.

Sentei quando meu pai tomou a mão de Chris e se virou para o padre, que começou a fazer o discurso normal do porquê de estarmos todos reunidos ali, de como o casamento é uma aliança entre duas pessoas... E tal (não decorei o discurso, então sem íntegra).

Depois de alguns minutos, ele mandou meu pai e Chris repetirem alguns juramentos enquanto trocavam as alianças, e percebi que Chris estava chorando. Sorri para ela quando nossos olhos se encontraram, e ela pareceu chorar mais ainda. Acho que mais alguém aqui estava nervoso com a minha reação.

- Você, Adam Lewis Potter, aceita Christina Groover Weaver como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá – la e respeitá – la por todos os dias de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

- Você, Christina Groover Weaver, aceita Adam Lewis Potter como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá – lo e respeitá – lo por todos os dias de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?

- A-Aceito.

- Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva, Senhor Potter.

Acompanhei os aplausos quando meu pai enlaçou a cintura de Chris e a beijou. Os dois desceram do altar e vieram inesperadamente na minha direção, no que Chris me abraçou com força.

- Oh, James, muito obrigada! Muito obrigada! – ela chorava no meu ombro. – Eu prometo que vou ser a melhor madrasta que você poderia ter.

- Você já é, Chris. – afaguei o cabelo coberto pelo véu, e quando nos afastamos sorri para os olhos marejados dela. – E seja bem-vinda, Christina Potter.


	15. S02EP13: Desencontros

**Episode XIII**

**"Desencontros"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **IYou (EuVocê)

**Ouvindo: **Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

Preciso fazer uma confissão: acho que estou virando lentamente uma dançarina. Quero dizer, ainda gosto de mulheres (DORCAS, EU TE AMO!), mas sentado na cama de Emmeline, contando em detalhes de como Fabian pediu a ficha dela, a coisa fica muito mais explícita.

- Mas ele parecia assim, curioso, ansioso, como? – Emme roeu as unhas cor de marcador de texto enquanto se revirava no pufe colorido ao lado da cama.

- Eu achei que ele estava meio envergonhado. – dei de ombros, tentando lembrar como exatamente Fabian estava.

- Você acha que é ele?

- Ótima pergunta, Emme. – franzi a testa e peguei mais um chocolate. Vou acabar que nem Sirius: passando as tardes com uma garota que não é minha namorada comendo doces e tentando afogar mágoas e curiosidades. – Mas fica tranquila, porque eu nem devia ter te contato, viu.

- Ai, Remie, entendi. Você é um doce, viu. Não acredito como eu detestava você!

Sorri quando ela me deu um beijo no nariz, e senti um arrepio estranho percorrer a minha coluna quando ela parou a poucos centímetros de mim, os cabelos louros exalando aquele perfume de flores que me deixa tonto. Seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto o céu lá fora, e eu podia sentir o gosto dela a distância. Por alguma razão, ela mudou. Nossa influência fez bem a personalidade dela, mas não consigo saber até que ponto.

- Amo suas camisetas. – ela riu com leveza, e o nariz dela franziu enquanto abria um sorriso. Eu amo esse sorriso. Enquanto me aproximava dela, a imagem de Dorcas veio à minha cabeça, e foi como se alguém tivesse apedrejado meu coração. Estou confuso. Mortalmente confuso. Me sinto a Leah, sem saber se fico com Luke (antes de saber que ele é meu irmão, claro) ou Han Solo.

- Gente, fiz um lanchinho light pra vocês! – a Sra. Vance gritou do andar debaixo, despertando nós dois do transe. Nem tinha percebido que estava parado a centímetros de distância de Emme, minha mão prendendo o braço dela perto de mim. Limpei a garganta para disfarçar meu embaraço e levantei subitamente, deixando Emme confusa.

- Vamos descer?

- Claro! – ela sorriu ainda um pouco desajeitada, e enquanto descíamos tentei retomar o fio da conversa.

- Mas eu vou entregar o dossiê, de qualquer forma. Por que se eu não der, a sf dá.

- Mas quem confiaria nela?

- Sirius perdeu a reputação por causa dela. – expliquei. Dona Evelin trouxe os sanduíches e sorriu.

- Porque Sirius perdeu a reputação? E quem é SF?

- Essa é uma pergunta que todos se fazem. – caí na risada com Emme.

- Ela é uma blogueira, Mami. – Emme pegou um pedaço de alface e comeu com a ponta dos dedos. – Meio cruel, adora fofocas.

- Ah, no Ensino Médio sempre tem dessas coisas.

- É, mas por mais psicologicamente possível que seja, é incomodo. Ela já disse coisas completamente sem sentido sobre muitos de nós. – e indignei, e Emme concordou com a cabeça, curiosa.

- Eu só gostaria de saber como ela consegue essas informações.

- Ela só pode ser uma de vocês. – Dona Evy ponderou, e Emme virou subitamente para mim.

- VOCÊ!

- É, Em, sou eu, sim. – revirei os olhos, completamente exasperado. – Eu que tenho um blog rosa choque e namoro um dos garotos mais lindos e populares desse mundo!

Acho que ela finalmente caiu em si, e as duas riram.

- Não quis dizer isso, Emmy. – Dona Vance riu alto. – Só acho que ela está no meio de vocês, e nem saber. Às vezes a sigla não significa nada.

- Achamos que fosse o nome dela, sei lá.

- Pode ser, pode não ser.

- Isso torce a nossa mente.

- Sirius que o diga. – Emme gargalhou. A risada dela enche a cozinha com uma velocidade impressionante, me fazendo ficar perdido.

- E ele, onde está agora? – Ela me perguntou, e tentei lembrar onde ele tinha comentado que estaria.

- Acho que ia passar o dia sozinho.

- James estar fora realmente afeta Sirius, não. – Evy piscou para mim como se compreendesse.

- Como a Senhora...

- Remus, querido, Senhora não existe. Roger me disse.

- Anda falando com Roger, Mami? – Emme riu. Franzi a testa, mas Dona Evelin tratou de me cortar.

- Eu saí para jantar com Mere e ele outro dia. – ela sorriu presunçosa, como se soubesse mais do que eu. Isso me irrita muito.

- Ok, ok. Não ia dizer nada.

Ela riu.

- Desculpe. É só que...

- Eles me contaram a história. – ela piscou, e sentou – se à nossa frente. Emme sorriu daquele jeito sonhador e foi lavar a louça, e por um segundo me senti mal, como se estivesse invadindo um momento meio família entre as duas. – Você os conhece a algum tempo, certo?

- Desde antes da Sra. Black...

- Entendi.

- Eu só quero ver James bem, Dona Evelin. – desabafei, impressionado com a facilidade com que essa mulher tem para me deixar a vontade.

- Você tem um coração nobre, Remie. – ela pegou minha mão por cima da mesa e acariciou. – Minha Emme vive falando de como se empenha para ajudá – la.

- Obrigado.

- Agora vamos esquecer sobre isso. Emme me disse que você é ótimo em história.

- Sou!

Uma piscou para a outra. Acho que essa reunião não era só para falar sobre o dossiê, afinal de contas.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Glee

**Ouvindo: **Start Me Up & Livin on a Prayer – Glee

- Você bem que podia cortar os pulsos, que tal? – Regulus revirou os olhos enquanto passava com um pedaço de bolo na mão. Eu me limitei a rolar os olhos para cima, sem mexer um músculo do sofá. Ele chegou mais perto e apontou para a TV.

- Sério, você está horrível. Tudo isso é falta de James?

- Todo mundo me abandonou. – resmunguei mal humorado. – James está em NYC, Pete está em Dublin, Remus não sai da casa de Dorcas e Emme, Domenico arranjou uma namorada, que, aliás, EU apresentei, Magno me deu folga e Benito prefere sair com as garotas. Você tem novos amigos e papai está dormindo na casa de Meredith porque ela está deprimida. Será que alguém se lembrou de mim?

Ele deu de ombros e saiu. Beleza, menos um. Mudei o canal de novo. Nickelodeon e MTV me lembram de James, Discovery e History me lembram de Remus, canal irlandês me lembra de Pete.

- Sirius?

Meu coração parou de bater. Não porque eu percebi que era a Marlene, mas de susto. Pulei do sofá como se tivesse levado um choque e olhei para trás apavorado, no que Marlene me lançava um olhar muito estranho, meio que uma mistura homogênea de medo e surpresa.

- Oi pra você também.

- Quem foi... – comecei, me arrependendo de não ter feito a barba.

- Regulus estava saindo, bateu na minha porta e avisou que você parecia o cão chupando manga. Isso, com essas palavras.

- Sempre foi gentil.

- Olha, sou obrigada a concordar. O que houve?

- Pra que me arrumar, ninguém me quer. – revirei os olhos no que ela me olhava com pena.

- Ashley te dispensou.

- Mais ou menos. Acordo mútuo, e eu apresentei Domenico a ela. Ficou tão feliz.

Bufei e voltei a ver televisão. Marlene sentou ao meu lado, dando um tapinha no colo. Agradecido por alguém finalmente parar para me escutar, deitei ali e fechei os olhos.

- Só você veio falar comigo. – reclamei. - Meus amigos estão ocupados demais para olhar para mim.

As mãos dela passaram do topo da minha cabeça para a minha testa, de onde ela começou a alisar minha franja para cima. A outra mão foi direto para a parte detrás das minhas orelhas, meu maior ponto fraco.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa?

- Podemos ir ao cinema. – sugeri, pensando no primeiro lugar no qual gostaria de estar com ela.

- Claro. É melhor fazer a barba.

- Aham. – meus olhos começaram a pesar, e logo não me lembrei de nada. No fundo dos meus sonhos eu podia sentir os dedos dela acariciando meus cabelos. Imaginei como seria beijá – la de novo, sentir aquela maciez nos meus, aquele gosto que só ela tinha.

- Marlene. – senti meus lábios se mexendo em meio daquela confusão sonolenta, e ao longe percebi que ela arrepiou. Quase abri os olhos, querendo me forçar a acordar completamente, mas podia ser um sonho, então eu ia parecer muito idiota em de repente me levantar e beijar Marlene.

Sendo um sonho ou não, senti lábios tocarem os meus, num silêncio absoluto e carinhoso, e senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha, e ao invés de tomar o caminho comum até as minhas pernas parou no peito. Cada movimento curto e minucioso parecia catalisar a reação que levava sangue até meu coração, e comecei lentamente a acordar. Quis corresponder, dizer a ela o quanto seu beijo me fazia bem, me tirava o fôlego, me fazia querer mais. Eu poderia beija – la por horas se ela me desafiasse. O problema era um: eu não sabia se aquilo era um sonho ou não.

Senti as mãos de ela parar de me fazer carinho, e acho que me arrumei meio dormindo, meio acordado. Fui acordar realmente quando, depois de sair do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura, dei de cara com Marlene sentada na minha cama, segurando meu gibi número duzentos de Batman na mão. Ela estava tão sexy lendo o gibi, sentada de pernas cruzadas e o gibi. Ela e o gibi. Parei no batente e a encarei por um segundo, me esquecendo do quão vulnerável eu estava apenas com aquela toalha.

Ela foi virar a página, e isso desviou sua atenção o suficiente para que ela me notasse. Tentei enrijecer os músculos dos braços o máximo que pude, para que pelo menos ela pusesse ficar embaraçada. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela sorriu.

- É bem melhor do que eu pensei. – ela levantou e riu, olhando sem reserva para meus músculos. Sorri satisfeito. Quem sabe agora ela não se toca de que me ama perdidamente e volta pra mim? – Acho melhor ir logo, os horários do cinema estão difíceis.

- Só vai dizer isso? – me virei chocado enquanto ela seguia para a sala. – É melhor do que eu pensei?

- Tenho um irmão mais velho, Sirius, já vi caras sem camisa demais. – ela riu de longe. – Gosto de você pelo que tem dentro do crânio. Se conseguir passar por cima dos músculos e me mostrar o cérebro que tem, sou sua.

Sou sua. Ela disse isso mesmo? Entrei no quarto rapidamente e me escorei na porta quando fechei. Meu coração acelerou só de pensar nessas palavras. E tudo o que eu preciso é mostrar que sou inteligente? Ah, Marlene, você provocou o nerd errado.

- Vamos?

Ela estava lendo uma das caixas de Mario Galaxy II quando cheguei, e foi com satisfação que percebi que, dessa vez, estava surpresa. Vesti uma das minhas roupas antigas, uma calça jeans meio larga, all star clássico e camisa polo. Penteei os cabelos como costumava fazer, para baixo.

- Puxa vida. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não me lembro desse jeito seu...

- Você não me viu nos meus piores momentos. – acompanhei a risada dela, pegando a chave da moto. – A fim de vento nos cabelos?

- Boa pedida.

Tranquei a porta e fomos. Respirei fundo enquanto ela enroscava os braços no meu peito, e só não pude sentir as bochechas dela nas minhas costas por que o capacete a protegia. A noite mais fresca fazia aquele contato tão ridículo parecer uma grande coisa, e lamentei imensamente ter que parar no estacionamento e desgrudar dela.

- Opções? – Marlene olhou o letreiro do cinema com curiosidade, e meus olhos pousaram no cartaz gigante com a estreia de Toy Story. Eu AMO Toy Story.

- TOY STORY! TOY STORY! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, VAMOS, VAMOS VAMOS!

- Ah... Tá legal, Sirius. – ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco, mas começou a rir logo em seguida. – Vamos

- O Andy vai pra faculdade! – reclamei enquanto entrávamos na sala. – PRA FACULDADE, MARLENE!

- Realmente, é algo muito triste...

- EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR OS MEUS BRINQUEDOS QUANDO EU FOR PRA FACULDADE! – Sentei quase chorando na cadeira. Ai meus pobres nervos.

Quando os trailers começaram, Marlene segurou a minha mão. Tentei não parecer um louco, mas lancei um olhar ou outro na direção dela, até que o filme começou e eu não consegui desgrudar os olhos dele. Quase no fim eu já não enxergava nada, só um borrado estranho por causa das lágrimas. Quando o filme acabou, tentei disfarçar, mas Marlene começou a rir de mim.

- Que bonitinho!

- Não é engraçado. – murchei no lugar enquanto cruzava os braços. O WOODY QUASE FOI QUEIMADO! SABE O QUÃO GRAVE ISSO É?

- Eu sei. Vamos tomar sorvete?

- Vamos...

- Sorvete. – ela completou, e lancei meu olhar de coitado para ela.

- Não estou com tanta fome.

- Eu divido com você. – ela piscou.

Ohoho, Woody, eu amo você, mas Marlene eu quero levar na mochila quando for pra faculdade.


	16. S02EP14: Jantares

**Episode XIV**

**"Jantares"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Eu amei a Irlanda

**Ouvindo: **Hinos irlandeses

Nem acredito como esses dias na Irlanda passaram rápido. Entre horas junto de Zoe, ou me divertindo com Kelly, ou fugindo das várias armadilhas que Kennedy armou para tentar me pegar durante minha estadia ou até mesmo me concentrando em estar junto de Ryan apenas quando Maire estivesse aqui nem percebi que estava passando. Vou embora para Londres depois de amanhã, e Malone e Briana decidiram fazer um jantar especial irlandês para mim, e meus olhos devem ter crescido até o tamanho de bolas de tênis quando ela começou a aparecer com uma espécie de ensopado irlandês, cheio de vegetais, carne e um caldo que cheirava muito bem; pedaços de soda Bread e purê de batata com salsinha.

- Adoramos ter você aqui, Petey. – ela sorriu enquanto falava naquele sotaque irlandês forte. – Vamos sentir a sua falta.

- Vocês têm um convite meu para uma visita à Londres. – me servi do purê com animação.

- Claro que temos. – Ryan resmungou. – Quero conhecer aquele seu amigo. Remus.

- Vão conhecer todos. – senti meu coração pular. Iria ser tão legal se eles fossem! – Tem Remus, tem James, que adora física, Sirius, mestre em química, Lily, namorada de James, ela é muito legal. E ainda tem mais gente...

- Eles são mesmo. – Zoe riu alto. – Eles são demais. E devem estar morrendo de saudades suas, Petey.

- Verdade. Mas daqui a menos de uma semana vamos viajar de novo.

- Para onde, filho? – Malone fez Kennedy parar de tentar atirar purê na minha cabeça.

- Estados Unidos. James está lá agora, mas ainda vai voltar para podermos ir todos juntos.

- Estão muito animados para ir. – Zoe deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Todos estamos. Se bem que vou achar mais legal ver Roger de cosplay.

- Quem?

- Roger é o pai do Sirius, que vai levar a gente. Ele prometeu ir de fantasia, vai ser hilário.

- Mas vocês são mesmo únicos, Petey. – Briana riu e me olhou com carinho. – Você é sempre bem – vindo à minha casa, querido. Saiba que Dublin já tem um espaço seu.

- Obrigado, Briana. Vocês também, qualquer coisa que eu puder ajudar.

Ah, que saudade vou sentir.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Terminar o jantar vivo

**Ouvindo: **Música chique

O apartamento da tal velhota que estava fazendo aniversário era um dos mais espaçosos do prédio. Logo na porta já percebi que iria passar vergonha ali: era toda branca e a maçaneta polida parecia refletir todas as ondas luminosas que incidiam nela. Falando em ondas, eu bem que podia ter trazido meus cadernos de física.

- A Sra. Foster é a Senhora de cabelos meio grisalhos e roupas largas, ok? – meu pai avisou. Ergui as sobrancelhas do modo mais sarcástico que pude. Alguém já viu alguma velhinha que NÃO fosse grisalha ou usasse roupas apertadas? Eu nunca, então se alguém conhecer, por favor, me avise.

Tocamos a campainha e uma empregada de uns cinquenta anos veio nos atender. Ela estava de uniforme e tudo, e nos guiou para dentro com um aceno de cabeça. A sala de estar era ampla e estava muito decorada: a mesa comprida com pratos pequenos para a entrada bem posicionados de um jeito elegante ao lado dos guardanapos com prendedores (QUEM NESSE MUNDO USA PRENDEDORES DE GUARDANAPO?). Consegui contar uns três bares pequenos ao longo do cômodo todo, e perto deles alguns grupinhos conversavam feitos de homens de terno e mulheres com vestidos caros. Num canto, vi aquela menina do elevador , Melissa, conversando com um grupo de caras mais ou menos da minha idade. Claro que estava todo mundo olhando para ela, embora umas três amigas ficassem de guarda atrás.

- Porque não vai conversar com eles? – Chris sugeriu, no que ergui as sobrancelhas de novo. – Ora, eles podem ser melhores do que você imagina.

Nesse momento um deles virou o copo de whisky e gargalhou mais alto do que normal. Eu realmente espero ultrapassar em cem por cento minhas expectativas. Meu pai sorriu encorajador: desde a nossa conversa ele tem sido bem mais legal, e acho que está tentando compensar já que esse é meu último dia em NYC. Pego o avião amanhã na hora do almoço, e ele e Chris não param de me agradecer por tudo.

Andei meio vacilante na direção daquele grupo esquisito, e quando me aproximei o bastante Melissa sorriu e andou (se preferirem, desfilou. No caso dela o termo "andar" é eufemismo) na minha direção com um sorrio radiante no rosto.

- Pessoal, esse aqui é James Potter, filho do Adam.

- O inglês? – roncou o cara do whisky.

- Aí, que romântico! – uma das amigas dela, de cabelo castanho com as pontas claras, suspirou. – Tem aquele sotaque engraçado?

- Eu... – comecei a falar, mas ela caiu na risada na hora. Melhor deixar a boca fechada.

- Deixe ele e o sotaque dele em paz, Jenny. – Melissa falou em tom de deboche, e a menina parou de rir. – James, me deixa apresentar a galera. Jenny você já conhece, e esse é irmão mais novo dela, Robbie. – um cara que devia ter uns quinze anos ergueu o polegar. – Essa é Claire, e essa é Hannah. O pomposo é Benjamin e esse bêbado é Edward.

Olhei para a cara do tal Edward. Já devia ter bebido pelo menos três whiskies, pelo que contei. Revirei os olhos, e percebi que eles queriam que eu falasse alguma coisa.

- Bom conhecer. – forcei um sorriso amistoso, querendo por tudo ter ficado jogando videogame. Acho que teria mais amigos de verdade jogando Halo do que aqui.

- Quer? – ele ofereceu um copo, mas eu dei um passo para trás, balbuciei qualquer coisa sobre ir falar com Chris e sai à francesa. Para a minha completa surpresa, poucos minutos depois Melissa apareceu, sentando ao lado do meu assento no sofá.

- Acho que não se deu bem com os meus amigos.

- Não! – menti. – É só saudades de casa. Mas amanhã estou de volta.

- Ah, já vai? – ela franziu a testa parecendo desapontada. Tentei sorrir, mas ficou como se estivesse com a boca meio rasgada. – Então eu quero que se lembre de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse levantar, reclamar ou avisar que tenho namorada, Melissa grudou os lábios dela no meu, aquele gloss deixando tudo ainda mais difícil de descolar. Sem que eu pedisse, ela enroscou os braços em torno do meu pescoço, e me senti terrivelmente culpado por Lily. Reunindo toda a minha força de vontade, segurei os braços dela com delicadeza e sorri.

- Melissa, eu...

- Sh, não precisa dizer nada. Nos vemos por aí.

E foi embora, me deixando como idiota.


	17. S02EP15 O Grande Dia

**Episode XV**

**"O Grande Dia"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Chegar a Londres!

**Ouvindo: **Celular tocar.

Fechei a mala assim que escutei o ringtone do Sirius fazer meu celular balançar, e Chris lançou um sorrisinho triste e saiu. Assim que atendi, senti um peso desconfortável no estômago.

- Sirius!

- Hey.

Ele parecia frio e distante, e me arrependi instantaneamente por não ter tido tempo de enviar um e-mail.

- Cara, você não sabe que coisa me aconteceu aqui! – tentei agir normalmente, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Faz algum tempo que não nos falamos.

- É, muita coisa andou acontecendo...

- Acho que se esqueceu dos amigos antigos, certo?

- Claro que não!

- Achei que fossemos amigos, Jim.

- E somos! A culpa não é minha, Sirius.

- É nosso primeiro verão separados, e você não se deu ao trabalho de mandar uma mensagem.

- Me desculpa. – falei finalmente, um tom de culpa profundo. Não acredito como fui tão idiota. – Vou voltar, ainda temos um campeonato de Guitar Hero pra vencer.

- Vai mesmo?

- Sério. Estou fazendo as malas. Esqueceu da comic com? Seu louco!

Ele pareceu mais animado quando desligou, e me senti gradativamente menos triste. Preciso voltar. Ouvi a porta abrir lentamente, e quando me virei dei de cara com Chris, que segurava um caderno. Atrás dela, meu pai estava com cara de quem havia chorado.

- Queríamos ter uma conversa com você, querido.

Fechei a mala e passei o zíper antes de sentar na beira da cama, no que Chris e meu pai puxavam duas cadeiras.

- Nós gostaríamos de agradecer, Jim. – Chris segurou o caderno no colo enquanto sorria. – Não sabe o quanto sua presença aqui significou para nós, e o quão felizes ficamos por você ter me aceitado bem. Eu... Eu sei que não sou a sua mãe. Não pretendo roubar você de Meredith, sabe. Mas quero que sejamos pelo menos bons amigos.

- Claro, Chris. – sorri despreocupado. Meu pai resolveu falar com a voz embargada:

- Obrigado, Jimmy. Por tudo, de verdade. Eu não queria que voltasse a Londres, mas sei que você não quer ficar morando aqui.

- Pai, eu...

- Eu já sei.

- O principal, na verdade – Chris segurou o pulso de meu pai com força. – É você saber que, não importa o que aconteça, nós te amamos. Sempre terá seu refúgio aqui em Nova York.

- Obrigado.

Nos abraçamos. Senti meu pai me apertar com força, e me senti finalmente liberado do drama da separação dos meus pais. As coisas finalmente se acertaram.

Dito isso fomos animados para a o aeroporto, onde meu pai ajeitou tudo com Apple (dela eu nunca vou gostar) para que ela fosse comigo até Londres. Estou feliz por voltar para casa, mas vou sentir falta deles. Meu pai não podia ter escolhido melhor.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **I don't step on toes, I step on necks (Não piso em dedões, piso em pescoços)

**Ouvindo:** Aviões que vão, aviões que vem.

- Lá vem ele! – Regulus gritou, assustando uma senhora que dormia enquanto esperava algum parente. A porta automática se abriu, e James veio correndo na frente da loura azeda que trabalha para o pai dele, na nossa direção.

- JIMMY! – Dona Meredith saiu correndo na direção dele, e os dois se abraçaram enquanto Roger se ocupava em pegar o carrinho que ele deixou para trás. Do meu lado, Sirius enrijeceu: ele não vai conseguir aguentar a cara de bosta por muito tempo.

- VOLTEI! – James sorriu e saltitou na minha direção, e soltei uma gargalhada quando nos abraçamos. Era como se uma parte de nós estivesse longe, e agora só falta Peter para ficarmos completos.

- Hey. – Sirius falou com uma voz esquisita e altiva, a alternativa brava dele para "A carinha".

- Cara, desculpa. – James sorriu e abriu os braços, mas Sirius estava sendo mais persistente do que eu pensei.

- Tá.

- Eu trouxe algo para todos vocês. – James sorriu e começou a olhar em volta. – Onde está Lily?

- Ela já está vindo. – expliquei. – Foi dormir na casa da Emmeline. Aliás, elas estão praticamente morando na casa umas das outras, isso é assustador.

- JAMES! – Ouvimos Lily gritar, e senti como se tivesse evocado aquela ruiva de lugar nenhum. Rindo, ela se jogou em volta do pescoço de James e o apertou, mas algo para mim estava errado.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **O Retorno de Jedi

**Ouvindo: **Felicidade alheia

- Você não acha que James está meio estranho? – Remus me cutucou e apontou para James enquanto ele abraçava Lily. Além de parecer cansado, não vi nada demais nele. Não que eu ligue claro, já que ele não deu a mínima pra mim.

- Ele é estranho. Qual é?

- Não sei, estou achando meio desanimado.

- Ele passou quase nove horas num avião, Remus. – revirei os olhos e começamos a andar na direção do estacionamento. – Daqui a pouco ele dorme e essa cara vai embora.


	18. S02EP16: O Retorno do Último

**Episode XVI**

**"O Retorno do Último"**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Continua sendo o Retorno de Jedi

**Ouvindo: **Algum rock antigo que meu pai colocou para tocar na casa

- Não foi minha culpa! – James se jogou na minha cama, exausto. Por incrível que pareça, dessa vez quem acusou não fui eu. Estou tranquilo com essa história, só queria saber o que diabos James pretendia beijando uma ricaça em New York. – Ela veio e me beijou, eu não pedi por nada disso.

- E vai contar para ela quando? – Remus foi direto ao ponto, selecionando um bom pedaço de texto do site oficial da Comic – Con.

- Não sei. – James suspirou alto, e eu estendi um pedaço de bolinho para ele.

- Se eu fosse você, não contava.

- Se você fosse eu, Sirius, eu provavelmente teria me amassado com Melissa sem pensar em mais nada.

- Hey! Não fale como se eu não tivesse juízo.

- E você tem?

Emburrei num canto, resmungando:

- Bom, já que pensa que não tenho juízo, provavelmente não vai querer saber que fui ao cinema durante sua viagem. Acompanhado.

- Hilary? – Remus ergueu os olhos do laptop pela primeira vez. Balancei a cabeça e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ashley, Prudence, Fergie...

- Nunca saí com Fergie.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez.

- Vocês dois são idiotas. Marlene.

- Aham. Quem foi? – James começou a rir incrédulo, me deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Estou falando sério!

- Tá legal. E desde quando Marlene sai contigo, Sirius? Que eu saiba vocês são apenas amigos.

- Pois é, mas ela tem me ajudado enquanto nenhum de vocês dá a mínima pra mim.

- Olha, eu estava trabalhando. – Remus se defendeu. – Fazendo parte do ciclo econômico laboratorial humano do país! Eu estava fazendo minha parte para o contínuo ciclo monetário, é tão importante quanto ir para o exército!

- Entendo bem o "ciclo econômico". – lancei na direção dele. – Fazendo a sua parte em comprar com Emmeline e videogame com Dorcas. Bígamo.

-COMO OUSA! – Remus fechou o laptop com um estalo. – Não sou bígamo, Emmeline é minha amiga.

- Amiga, é? – comecei a rir, meu sangue borbulhando. – Também sou seu amigo, será que esqueceu disso?

- Gente, será que dá pra concentrar aqui?

Olhamos para James, que estava sentado na cama de braços cruzados nos encarando aborrecido.

- Ótimo. – sentei na cadeira, afundando. – Ótimo, sabe o que eu acho que você devia fazer? Não dizer nada por enquanto, ou esperar a Comic – Con passar. Se não ela não vai te perdoar, e ainda por cima vai ficar mais três dias fora.

- Sirius tem razão. – Remus abriu de novo o computador e recomeçou a digitar. – Um bom cavaleiro luta suas batalhas de uma vez só.

- Pete já chegou? – refleti olhando para o relógio. Ele ligou de madrugada avisando que não precisava ir esperar no aeroporto, já que ele ia chegar meio cedo.

- Deve estar dormindo. – Remus olhou no relógio de canto antes de respirar fundo. – O que vamos fazer amanhã? É nosso último dia antes da convenção.

- Maratona de Star Wars ou Senhor dos Anéis? – perguntei filosoficamente, e James se levantou subitamente para lutar.

- Venha pegar o precioso. – ele agarrou o último bolinho e saiu correndo.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Nowhere is Safe (Nenhum lugar é seguro – HP7)

**Ouvindo: **Rocks do Roger e gritos

- Sabe, eu tinha esperança mesmo de que vocês tivessem crescido um pouco. – Roger suspirou enquanto secava os pratos na cozinha e James e Sirius se perseguiam pela sala. Procurei abrigo junto dele atrás do balcão, e esbocei meu melhor sorriso conformado.

- Eu também, mas ninguém controla esses dois.

- PRECIOSO! – Sirius se jogou pelo sofá na direção de James, que segurava o bolinho como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Não! É MEU!

Regulus apareceu para saber de onde vinha tanto barulho, e quando viu o que realmente estava acontecendo, resolveu se juntar a nós na barricada da cozinha.

- Honestamente, ele é mesmo meu irmão mais velho? – ele ergueu o nariz com dignidade, pegando outro bolinho de mais uma fornada que estava saindo. – Papai, não acha que ele foi um experimento genético que deu errado?

- Não, Reg. Sinto muito. – Roger guardou os últimos pratos e pegou um bolinho ele mesmo.

- Ás vezes ele foi mordido por aquele cachorro que a vovó tinha, sabe. Aquele com raiva.

- Isso certamente não são sintomas de raiva canina, Regulus, sinto muito. – Cocei o queixo quando James e Sirius começaram a se atracar no chão, lutando pelo bolinho.

- Ele pode ter sido contaminado com genes caninos, e desenvolvido poderes diferentes do normal!

- Na verdade, não. – retruquei conformado. – Eu acredito mais numa hipótese menos biológica e mais psicológica.

- Que seria...

- Ele tem idiotice crônica. – constatei. – e pelo jeito é contagioso, pois James pegou depois de exposição ao vírus.

- QUERIDAS, CHEGUEI! – A porta escancarou, e abri um sorriso que deslocou meu maxilar. Peter apareceu, parecendo um pouco mais cheio, mas tão feliz que contagiava.

- PETE! – Corri na direção dele e nos abraçamos. Senti algo quadrado pressionando meu estômago, e quando baixei vi que Pete segurava uma coisa quadrada e grossa embrulhada em papel presente.

- Isso aqui é pra você. – ele estendeu o pacote nos meus braços, e antes de abrir o guiei até a sala, onde meti dois chutes no bolo Sames que tinha se formado no chão.

- Ei, olha quem chegou.

- PETE! – Os dois pararam de querer se matar por comida e foram ambos abraçar Peter. Receberam cada um seu pacote.

- Espero que gostem. Vou admitir que o presente do Rem foi mais fácil, ele é simples de agradar.

- DICIONÁRIO IRLANDES – INGLÊS! – Gritei assim que abri o meu. – OH MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS!

Sério, me senti como aquelas famílias do Extreme Makeover.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Agradecer pela fantasia

**Ouvindo: **Remus surtar

- Fantasias de Leprechaun combinando! –Sirius e eu comemoramos um com o outro quando abrimos, e já conseguia me ver andando pela Comic com fantasiado de duende irlandês. – Obrigado, Pete!

- Imagina. Prontos para outra viagem?

- Acho que sim. – Sirius riu enquanto arfava no sofá. – Para ver várias pessoas fantasiadas, qualquer coisa vale.

- Querem fazer alguma coisa hoje? Estou precisando de um descanso... – Peter se jogou no sofá ao lado de Sirius e olhou esperançoso para a TV.

- Chegou na hora certa, capitão. – puxei os DVD's para mais perto. – Íamos ver Senhor dos Anéis.

- Nove horas de filme? – Peter sorriu. – Estou nessa!


	19. S02EP17: As Vésperas

**Episode XVII**

**"Às Vésperas"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual:** Conseguir fantasias legais para Roger e a minha mãe (ela vai junto!)

**Ouvindo: **Música de loja

Um dia antes de viajarmos, decidimos passar na Loja do Phil para arranjar a fantasia que Roger ia usar, e recebi a notícia que a minha mãe iria junto. O que ela vai fazer num evento onde só são discutidos quadrinhos e coisas perigosas eu não sei, mas fiquei feliz por que ela concordou em ir fantasiada.

Enquanto Roger experimentava os vários números de fantasias de Batman que Phil tinha levei minha mãe até os fundos da loja, onde Phil tinha reservado alguns exemplares legais de fantasias de fadas.

- Acho que vou de princesa, querido, o que acha?

Sorri pra ela enquanto escolhia os modelos. Minha mãe rejuvenesceu desde que começou a namorar Roger, e estava tão linda como na época em que era casada com o meu pai. Acho que ficar com alguém como o Roger, metido a garotão, fez com que ela se lembrasse de como era bom viver, sei lá. Ela virou com dois vestidos nas mãos, e me olhou surpresa quando percebeu que eu a encarava sorrindo feito um idiota.

- Que foi, Jimmy?

- Nada mãe, qual dos dois você quer?

- Estou na dúvida... O que acha? Esse aqui é de alguma princesa japonesa, pelo visto.

- Se eu fosse você iria de Belle.

Ela puxou o vestido amarelo bordado para frente do corpo e se olhou no espelho. Eu a ajudei a suspender o cabelo num coque para ver como ficaria, e limpei a garganta.

- Ficou lindo, é bom Roger tomar cuidado com você, mamãe.

Ela ficou vermelha feito um pimentão e riu.

- Seu menino bobo.

Puxei um banquinho enquanto ela se trocava, e logo Sirius apareceu ao meu lado.

- Hey. Qual vai ser a fantasia dela?

- Belle, da Bela e a Fera.

- Uau. – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, e caímos na risada juntos. Não preciso dizer o quão feliz estou por ele ter voltado a ser meu amigo, certo?

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... – comecei, encarando o chão como se fosse algo extremamente importante.

- Sorte a sua, isso significa que sua capacidade mental não foi afetada pela mudança de pressão entre EUA e UK.

Parei minha reflexão e virei a cabeça para ele. Sirius me olhava com aquela expressão característica de interesse que ele costuma usar nas aulas de química, e eu percebi que ele estava, por pior que pareça, falando sério!

- Você é mesmo muito tapado. – resmunguei. – Estava pensando em falar para a minha mãe.

- Sobre o beijo?

- Ataque labial, você quis dizer. – corrigi. – Foi ela quem apareceu e me beijou. Mas enfim, o que acha?

- Acho que devia, muito embora eu também ache que ela vai querer pendurar você num mastro e te chicotear por isso.

- Verdade. – voltei a pensar. – Vocês contaram ao Peter?

- Contamos.

- E ele?

- Começou a rir feito um louco e perguntou se você já tinha escrito um testamento. Caso não, pediu seu Assasin's Creed. Mas ele é um idiota.

- Claro! Lily não iria me matar por...

- Não por isso, James! Eu sempre disse que em caso de acidente os jogos são meus!

Enterrei o rosto nas mãos, e puxei o celular pela décima vez, encarando o visor como se fosse uma daquelas almôndegas mágicas que te dão respostas para seus dilemas.

- Vou perguntar a Emmeline.

- Você ficou louco? Se Emmeline souber ela vai contar para toda Londres, incluindo arredores. Fale com a Marlene, ela é compreensiva.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Qual é entre vocês dois?

- Não sei, mas ela voltou a falar comigo normalmente, e até fomos no cinema.

- Ela o beijou?

- Não, né. Marlene é inteligente, além de linda. Ela está cautelosa. Nossa, se um dia eu pegar essa SF, vou arrebentar todos os ossos dela e depois construir uma réplica da Death Star para por em cima da lareira com eles.

- Quanta violência no seu coração. – debochei. – Beleza, qual o telefone dela?

Enquanto Sirius recitava o número (que ele provavelmente sabe de cor só de ficar olhando para ele na agenda do celular), respirei fundo e desejei por todo o mundo que Lily não descobrisse por outros meios.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento:** Toy Story (pois é, memórias de Marlene)

**Ouvindo: **James falando no telefone

Quando Dona Mere saiu de dentro do provador usando o vestido, assoviei alto e assustei todo o resto do grupo que tava na loja. Ela ficou super vermelha, mas deu risada e deu uma volta.

- O que achou, Sirius?

- Você já é linda, ficou mais ainda. – esbocei meu melhor sorriso, e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você é tão galanteador que não dá para confiar, Sirius. Como vão as coisas com Leninha?

- Daquele jeito. – chacoalhei as mãos com descaso. Ela me deu um sorriso gentil e pegou minhas mãos nas dela.

- Acho que devia tentar conquistar Marlene, Sirius. Meninas não se apaixonam do nada.

- Os caras lá da cantina têm me ajudado com isso, mas ela é difícil.

- Confie no que tem aqui dentro. – ela colocou a mão em cima do meu peito, e respirei profundamente. Tenho confiado nisso tempo demais, e nunca dá certo. – O resto se ajeita sozinho.

- Eu espero.

- Atenção, Bat-amigos! – Remus apareceu de supetão com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Nessa Bat-Loja, em seu Bat-Provador: BAAAAAAATMAN!

Meu pai apareceu, e não pude deixar de sorrir. Quero dizer, o Batman sempre foi meu herói preferido, e ver meu pai encarnando o próprio e, vamos convir, emocionante. Ele ficou bem na armadura preta, e segurava o capacete embaixo dos braços. Quando viu minha cara, sorriu.

- E aí, garoto?

- Perfeito. – ergui o polegar, e Dona Mere sorriu. Meu pai lançou um olhar para ela e piscou, fazendo meu sorriso murchar e virar uma expressão de nojo. Sério, meu pai não pode piscar pra ninguém na minha frente, por favor!

- Sirius. – James se levantou, segurando o celular. – Lene quer falar com você.

- Ajudou? – peguei o aparelho da mão dele. James deu de ombros.

- Ajudou, mas ela disse que eu preciso contar.

- Oi. – atendi, e a voz de Marlene soou triste do outro lado.

- James se meteu numa enrascada, viu.

- Não foi culpa dele.

- É, mas Lily não vai gostar de saber.

- Vocês superestimam a raiva dela. – argumentei. Marlene riu com deboche do outro lado.

- Você que pensa, querido.

- Querido?

- Modo de falar, idiota. Quero te agradecer.

- Por...

- Ashley está tão feliz com Domenico.

- Ah, fico feliz pelos dois. Só espero que Dom a trate como ela merece.

- Pelo que ouvi, ele está.

- Só ligou pra dizer isso?

- Não.

- Então...

- Melhorou? Agora que James voltou...

- Estou melhor, mas ainda preciso de você, Lene.

Ela ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha, e eu podia ouvir meu sangue palpitando.

- Você pode me dar aulas de piano? – ela perguntou do nada, como se quisesse desviar do assunto incomodo.

- Claro. Depois da viagem.

- Beleza. Boa viagem, cuidado com as americanas.

- Obrigado.

- Então, tchau.

- Marlene?

- Sim?

- Não consigo te esquecer. – confessei, e ela travou outra vez.

- Tá legal, tchau. – ela desligou apressada.

Dei o celular para James e sorri triste.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Essa viagem vai ser show

**Ouvindo: **Alguma música do Kiss, sei lá

- O avião sai amanhã à tarde, mas todo mundo vai dormir lá em casa, beleza? – Roger começou a enumerar enquanto voltávamos ao apartamento. Não conseguia parar de roer as unhas de nervoso, ansioso para a convenção. Iríamos a três dias da Comic – Com, e eu mal podia esperar para vestir minha fantasia de C3PO. James vai de Flash, Remus vai de Scott, dos X-Men e Sirius decidiu arriscar de Coringa, e devo dizer que a fantasia dele ficou demais. Regulus, que entrou meio de intruso nesse negócio, mas que não podia ficar sozinho em casa, decidiu ir com a fantasia do Mario.

Quando chegamos, James buscou o restante da temporada de Dexter para assistirmos e Dona Mere fez biscoitos. Nem lembro quando caí no sono, mas me senti melhor do que jamais estive nessas férias, com a trilha sonora de uma série no fundo e nós quatro unidos, sem brigas e sem nada para interferir, cheios de biscoito.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **Geek of the Week (Geek da Semana)

**Ouvindo: **Ruídos de avião.

Nem acreditei quando entramos todos no avião com destino à Comic Com. Meus pais vieram me dar um abraço, e minha mãe deu uma pequena aula de primeiros socorros caso algum problema aconteça. Meu pai, óbvio, estava morrendo de rir da cara de Roger por ele precisar se fantasiar, mas parou quando sofreu a ameaça de levar um bat-soco no bat-estômago dele.

Os pais de Pete vieram também, mas acho que eles estavam bem mais tranquilos do que quando ele viajou sozinho. Dona Mere ficou meio afetada quando soube que a MTV vai levar um pessoal pra lá, mas logo passou quando ela viu que o serviço de bordo estava passando. James e Sirius sentaram juntos numa parte do corredor enquanto eu e Pete dividimos outra.

- O que vai rolar no primeiro dia? – perguntei quando percebi que os dois estavam de cabeças juntas em cima do folder com a programação.

- Vamos passar no estande da Marvel e Disney. – Sirius disse. – Vai ter uma exposição sobre Tron, e eu não vou perder.

- WALKING DEAD, WALKING DEAD! – James gritou e pulou na poltrona, arrancando um sorriso frio de uma aeromoça que se assustou. – Remus, vai ter Walking Dead!

- Mentiroso. – me estiquei o máximo que pude para tentar ver se ele estava falando a verdade. Walking Dead é um quadrinho sobre zumbis que eu e James amamos desde que ouvimos falar, e parece que vai ter uma série. Um estante deles é meu sonho de infância.

- Num dos Centros de Convenções lá perto vai ter Scott Pilgrim Contra o Mundo. – Regulus apareceu da poltrona dele ao lado de Roger e Meredith esperançoso. – Podemos ir?

- Ok. Esse é o primeiro dia, então.

- No segundo dia podemos ir ao estande da EA que está do lado de fora. – Sirius arrastou o dedo pelo papel, e James puxou o folder da mão dele na hora.

- Eu conheço esse cara! – ele apontou para um dos nomes. – Almoçamos juntos em NYC. Ele é amigo da...

James pareceu envergonhado do seu entusiasmo e parou de falar enquanto lançava um olhar culpado para a poltrona da mãe.

- Podemos dar uma olhada nesses painéis de Salt e Battle. – Sirius sorriu amarelo. – Angelina Jolie, boa pedida.

- Não sei se sobra mais tempo, melhor irmos para o terceiro dia. – James comentou, ainda meio vermelho.

- No terceiro ficamos mais na feira! – Peter ergueu a mão. – Conhecemos gente!

- Eu quero ver o painel desse filme aqui. – James apontou para um dos títulos. Os Outros Caras, era o nome.

- Já marcaram? – Roger perguntou de longe, e Sirius ergueu o polegar.

- Já!

- Beleza então, agora vão dormir!


	20. S02EP18: Diário Comic-Con, Dia 1

**Episode XVIII**

**"Diário da Comic – Com: Dia 1"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão:** Meu cérebro vai fundir!

**Ouvindo:** Barulho da COMIC COM! (Eu estou aqui, aqui, aqui!)

- Meu Deus, esse é o cenário de Thor! – Remus saiu correndo na nossa frente, provavelmente sem conseguir enxergar direito por causa dos óculos vermelhos que estava usando, mas valeu a intenção. Tentei correr para alcançar o resto, que foi acompanhar, mas minha fantasia me impedia. Quando finalmente consegui chegar, vi James quase tendo uma síncope perto do cenário.

- Olha os capacetes! – Sirius apontou para uma redoma de vidro que cobria os três capacetes usados por Thor. Tive vontade de grudar naquele vidro pra sempre, mas Sirius ficou puxando a gente na direção dos artigos de Tron. Até Roger ficou entusiasmado quando viu a lightcycle, uma motocicleta usada nos filmes toda preta com neon azul. Sirius não parava de apontar para todo lugar.

- Meu Deus, esse filme vai ser o melhor! James! Lanterna Verde desse lado!

Remus correu tão rápido na direção dos cartazes que eu sinceramente achei que ele estava levando a fantasia a sério. Um dos ídolos dele é o Lanterna Verde, e ele ficou quase sem fala apontando feito louco pros cartazes, mas sem conseguir articular uma frase completa.

- Olha aqui o... E lá a... Ai meu Deus do céu, olha isso! Pôsteres! Avisem a minha mãe que eu vou ficar aqui, ok?

- REMUS, WALKING DEAD! – James entrou num dos cenários mais legais desse universe, a representação de uma sala após o apocalipse zumbi. A televisão chiando e corpos no chão, com a épica frase "Por favor, nos perdoe" escrita em sangue na parede.

Remus conseguiu superar o momento Lanterna Verde e corremos para ver algumas entrevistas com vários envolvidos na série. Devemos ter ficado lá por quase dez minutos, mas uma coisa me chamou a atenção de verdade: a liga da justiça estava acenando para a gente.

- James. – cutuquei as costas dele, no que tentava não babar em cima da versão humana da Mulher Maravilha.

- Que foi... Ah, por todos os meus bonecos colecionáveis, a LIGA DA JUSTIÇA. Oi!

Chegamos perto deles, e o Super – Homem apontou para um fotógrafo.

- E aí, caras? Precisamos de um Flash para completar o grupo, tá afim?

- Claro! – James acenou para a Dona Mere com tanto entusiasmo que quase me furou o olho, e se juntou com seus super amigos para a foto. Tive vontade de chora ao ver a Liga da Justiça ali, completa, tirando uma foto de verdade. SOU AMIGO DO FLASH, CARA!

**Narrado por**: Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia**: Meu uniforme dos X-Men

**Ouvindo:** Agitação! É COMIC COM, PESSOAL!

Depois de James tirar a foto, corri o máximo que minhas pernas deixaram até o estúdio de maquiagem, onde um cara estava transformando as pessoas em zumbis. James e Sirius derraparam atrás de mim com tudo, sem conseguir parar de bater a perna no chão de nervoso.

- E aí, como você morreu? - ele me perguntou quando sentei na cadeira. Nunca me senti tão entusiasmado na vida.

- Fui atacado a machadadas. - expliquei, fazendo minha melhor expressão de "puxa, essa vida de louco, fui atacado com um machado, olha só!" e ele começou a trabalhar. Podia sentir os pincéis da morte marcando meu rosto, e ele aplicou um pouco de gel para imitar a machadada na minha testa. AE, MUNDO, EU SOU UM MORTO COM UMA CICATRIZ NA TESTA! Harry Potter feelings, aqui.

Me levantei sem saber como tinha ficado, mas fiquei satisfeito quando Dona Meredith ficou aterrorizada sem saber o que fazer.

- Roger! Roger!

- Tia, sou eu. - ergui o polegar e mostrei os óculos de Scott Summers na minha mão. - Remus.

- Menino o que aconteceu com a sua testa! - ela quis mexer no meu pseudo-machucado, mas eu segurei seu pulso antes que ela conseguisse.

- Calma, é maquiagem.

- Não me assusta assim, Remus...

- Golpe de machado? - um cara meio gordo que estava passando perguntou. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele riu, mostrando dois cortes profundos nos pulsos.

- Eu me suicidei.

- Legal! - Sirius apareceu com uma cicatriz no pescoço. - Eu fui decapitado e James levou uma flechada.

- Peter ainda não decidiu. - perguntei, deixando a mãe de James ainda mais chocada.

- Não, mas acho que ele foi fuzilado, teve de tirar um pedaço da fantasia...

- Vocês são show! - o suicida sorriu confiante. - Vão participar de qual painel?

- The Walking Dead e Scott Pilgrim. - Sirius emparelhou comigo para falar com o cara. Pelo resto da fantasia dele, estava de Thor.

- Ouvi falar que Scott Pilgrim está ótimo, bom passeio. - ele sorriu. Uma mulher, vestida de mulher gato, apareceu logo atrás dele.

- John, vamos!

- Adeus, companheiros! - ele riu enquanto saia.

- The Walking Dead está na sala H. - Peter apareceu, perfurado pelas balas de fuzil. - Vamos?

- Nos arrastamos ao inferno essa noite! - James fez a pose de revolucionário dele apontando para a sala, mas quando viu que a dona Meredith estava meio assustada, limpou a garganta e sorriu amarelo. - Calma mãe, é só brincadeira.

**Narrado por**: Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento:** Eu sei que não é filme, mas... THE WALKING DEAD!

**Ouvindo**: Agitação pós painel

Saí da sala H como se todos os meus sonhos tivessem virado realidade, de uma vez só. O painel foi perfeito, e ainda por cima conseguimos assistir a entrevista com o criador dos quadrinhos. Eu até agora mal consigo acreditar na maravilha que é eles transformarem um dos quadrinhos mais irados do mundo em seriado, e vou deixar meu pai alerta para o lançamento das temporadas (até ele disse que pararia a vida para ver as pessoas serem mortas por zumbis!).

- Podemos ver o Scott agora? - escutei Regulus murmurar atrás da gente, com a cara meio verde. Acho que ele e a Dona Mere têm um fraco no estômago. Tsk, Tsk, que vergonha.

- Vamos logo! - Remus saltitava pelos cantos. Ele tem uma coleção de gibis do The Walking Dead, e acho que quando lançarem o seriado nunca mais veremos a cara dele pessoalmente. Vai ficar o dia todo sentado no sofá, comendo bolacha e assistindo zumbis. Pobre Dorcas.

Enquanto andávamos até o Centro de Convenções em frente ao evento, decidi confessar pro meu pai o que eu tinha feito, e ele ficou muito ansioso quando disse que eu havia dito a palavra com "a" para Marlene.

- Mas vocês nem namoram, Sirius!

- Pai, é como eu me sinto... Achei que fosse legal se eu-

- Mas não foi, cara. - ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Garotas não curtem esse negócio. Pelo menos não antes mesmo de vocês namorarem! Você só pode dizer a palavra com "a" para aquela menina séria, que você já namora há tempos, e tal. Sacou?

- Entendi, mas agora já foi.

- Tenta consertar.

- Consertar? - revirei os olhos. - Como vou consertar? Ligar para ela e dizer "hey, Lene, lembra quando eu disse que te amava? Então, era mentira! Te peguei, hein!"; Ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara.

- Não toque mais no assunto, então. Finja que nada aconteceu, e ela vai achar que você decidiu dar um espaço.

- Até que ela arranje um namorado, certo? - respondi sarcástico, e meu pai riu.

- Ela não vai.

- Como você sabe? Prevê o futuro?

- Não, mas eu andei conversando com a mãe dela.

- A Dona Mere sabe disso? - ergui a sobrancelha, e ele ficou roxo.

- Não, mas eu só conversei com ela, ok? Larga do meu pé e escuta: ela disse que Marlene anda distraída.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Dá pra me escutar direito, garoto? Então, Marlene está distraída porque pensa em você, tapado.

- Como ela sabe?

- Ela é a mãe dela, Sirius. Além do mais, Marlene não para de falar de você em casa. Fala de você no café, fala de você quando assiste TV, fala de você quando conta piadas. Cara, ela gosta de você. Só dê um tempo pra ela.

Enquanto entrávamos na sala do painel de Scott Pilgrim, decidi esquecer Marlene por enquanto e me concentrar no filme. Pelo menos esse tem roteiro certo, droga.

**Narrado por:** James Potter

**Meta do Momento:** Conseguir dormir

**Ouvindo:** Balanço do dia

- Tenho tantos brindes que vou ter de esconder na cueca pra passar pela alfândega! - Remus gritou no telefone enquanto conversava com Dorcas. Revirei os olhos e virei para o lado, querendo dormir para poder acordar só amanhã, quando puder ir de novo para a feira. Não preciso dizer a quantidade de mal gosto nessa observação dele, certo? Ok, obrigado.

- Não tinha nada mais idiota pra dizer a ela, Remus? - Peter perguntou com uma expressão desgostosa. Ele tem razão, fala sério. Remus só balançou a mão e riu.

- Não! Eu tirei tantas fotos, Dorcas! É!

Meus olhos começaram a pesar, bem como o meu coração. Lily deve pensar que eu a odeio...


	21. S02EPBONUS: O Último Natal

**Capítulo Bômus Especial de Natal**

**"O Último Natal"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

Um dos melhores natais que me lembro parece ter acontecido há muito tempo atrás, até mesmo com outra pessoa, porque toda a minha vida era diferente do que é agora. Meus pais estavam juntos ainda, com o casamento balançado, claro, mas juntos. Tínhamos todos dez anos, mas eu acho que a principal razão pela qual me lembro tão bem desse natal é que uma pessoa ainda estava lá: A sra. Black.

A festa seria na casa do Remus, e eu nunca tinha visto dona Judith tão ansiosa para uma festa antes. Ela sempre foi apressada por causa dessa história de ser médica, e todos já tinham se acostumado com o fato de que ela só podia aparecer depois da festa começar, então quando ela disse que podia ser na casa dela todo mundo ficou animado. Como o pai do Remus sempre foi bem humorado, ele disse que o tema da festa seria esperança. Claro que eu não entendi direito o porquê na época, mas hoje em dia entendi que o que Roger estava mais precisando no momento era isso.

Quando cheguei com meus pais à festa, lembro de Peter ter vindo correndo falar comigo, e ter sido recepcionado com um boneco que meu pai comprou de presente para ele. Lá em casa estava uma época de trégua das brigas, e para me mostrar que podíamos ainda ser uma família de verdade, ele puxou a minha mãe para perto dele e deu um selinho. Fiquei feliz por dentro, sem saber que essa era a minha esperança. Eles não faziam ideia de como eu pedia para Papai Noel (sim, eu fui uma criança meio crédula, valeu) para que os dois voltassem a se gostar, e até cheguei e prometer que daria toda a minha coleção de filmes do homem - aranha a ele se os dois parassem de gritar um com o outro.

- Finalmente, Jude! - meu pai riu e colocou a torta de natal que minha mãe tinha feito na mesa enquanto cumprimentavam todos que já estavam ali. - Até que enfim vamos conseguir ter um natal com todo mundo.

- A casa está um amor. - Minha mãe pegou Remus no colo e afagou seus cabelos. Vi ele fazer uma careta na minha direção, e Peter e eu caímos na risada. O clima estava confortável entre todos, mas o tema pareceu ficar mais claro quando Roger e Donna chegaram junto de Sirius e Regulus. Eu mal sabia na época (e duvido que Sirius saiba até hoje) o quão doente Donna Black estava naquele natal. Tinha emagrecido muito, mas isso não a impedia de sorrir radiante, beijar Roger e aninhar seus filhos por perto. Sirius se agarrava à mãe como eu, que o conhecia já há algum tempo, nunca tinha visto, e Roger parecia cada dia mais abatido.

Sendo Sirius do jeito que é, dá pra imaginar como ela era bonita. Era bem uma cabeça mais baixa que Roger, com longos cabelos muito pretos que desciam em ondas em torno do rosto. Até hoje eu nunca vi olhos iguais aos dela, azuis marinho e bem profundos, que tinham um efeito assustador. Não era à toa que nenhum de nós quatro nunca conseguiu mentir pra ela. Tinha um espírito jovial e irresponsável que nenhuma outra namorada de Roger teve, e acho que era por isso que a doença dela o deixou tão mal quanto a própria. Quando ela chegou, estendeu os braços daquele jeito entusiasmado que era sua marca registrada, e eu mesmo saí correndo na direção dela, que sempre era a mais esforçada quando o assunto era dar carinho e presentes.

- Tia, a senhora está emagrecendo! - Peter deu uns tapinhas na barriga dela enquanto a abraçava. Todos lançaram sorriso bem amarelos, mas Donna não pareceu se importar. - Pode comer muitos chocolates hoje!

- Sério? Obrigada por avisar, Petey, estou ansiosa para encher a cara daqueles bombons que a sua mãe faz. Certo, Roger?

O olhar dos dois encontrou, e até hoje não consegui ver um sorriso mais sofrido aparecer em torno do rosto do pai de Sirius. Quando todos se sentaram para conversar, fomos os quatro para o nosso quartel-general da época: o espaço entre o sofá e a parede.

- Feliz Natal. - Remus anunciou como um metsre de cerimônias, fazendo todos nós sentirmos o momento oficial.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

A ceia nas nossas festas, pelo menos para mim, sempre era a parte especial. Quando minha mãe colocou os bombons recheados dela na travessa, tratei de roubar alguns pra comer escondido, mas uma pontada de culpa acertou o meu coração quando vi Donna encostada numa poltrona, balançando um Regulus de oito anos de um lado para o outro para fazê - lo dormir. Tinha dito que ela precisava comer chocolate, mas nem tinha noção de que ela não tinha mais tanta fome por causa do remédio. Separei os mais rechonchudos e fui até ela, que sorriu pra mim.

- Conseguiu os bombons?

- Uhum. - balancei a cabeça satisfeito. Estendi os que tinha separado para ela, que fez carinho na minha bochecha com a mão livre. Enquanto ela abria o papel colorido do doce, percebi que as mãos dela estavam muito, muito magras mesmo, e olhei para as minhas, que pareciam dois pedaços de pão. Hoje em dia é engraçado pensar que na minha cabeça eu quis muito dar um pouco da minha, digamos, "fofura", e ela naquele natal, porque não sabia que ela estava emagrecendo não porque não queria mais comer, mas porque era um sinal de que ela estava perdendo a guerra contra a sua saúde, cada vez mais limitada.

- Que delícia, Petey.

- Donna... - eu ouvi a voz fraca de Roger chamar, e acenei com a mão rapidinho pra sair dali. Como sempre tive as pernas mais curtas, consegui ouvir um pouco da conversa deles.

- Regulus dormiu.

- Deixa que eu levo ele pro quarto do Remus. Já tomou o remédio?

- Já, estou ficando com sono.

- Donna, fala a verdade pra mim. Acha que está dando certo? Por favor...

- Se eu precisar ir, amor, eu vou. Não é remédio que vai impedir. Eu só quero que você, Regulus e Sirius sejam felizes.

- Não fala uma coisa dessas, Donna. Claro que você vai sarar! Você... Você precisa. Por mim e pelos meninos.

- Estou me esforçando. Natal que vem estaremos todos juntos de novo.

Até hoje me dói o coração saber que no outro natal ela já não estava entre nós.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

Já estava perto do fim da festa quando James apareceu perto de nós meio ansioso.

- Podemos subir?

Estranhei o pedido, mas mesmo assim nós subimos para o meu quarto, onde a primeira coisa que James fez foi ligar a TV num volume bem alto. Eu le,brei que tinha ganhado um jogo novo para videogame, e decidi descer até a sala para pegar. Quando estava na metade dos degraus, consegui escutar os gritos.

- James tá lá em cima, gente, sejam razoáveis! - minha mãe tentou apaziguar, enquanto meu pai abraçava dona Meredith, que chorava sem parar. O Sr. Potter estava em posição de defensiva, mas não parava de apontar o dedo para ela.

- Eu não aguento mais você, Meredith! Será que dá pra você, por um segundo, ser lógica?

- Adam, tudo o que ela disse foi que James sentia a sua ...

- Eu fico aqui, trabalhando feito um cachorro!

Nessa hora, a mãe de Peter apareceu, e percebeu que eu estava escutando. Com uma pressa incomum, ela foi até mim e sorriu gentilmente.

- Remus, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu jogo... - apontei para o embrulho dourado em cima do sofá. Mais que rápido, o pai de Peter pegou - o e deu a mim.

- Aqui, filho, pode ir.

E eu subi sem entender nada.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

Naquela noite, quando voltamos para o apartamento, minha mãe me chamou para conversar.

- Sirius, você sabe que eu te amo. - ela afastou meus cabelos dos olhos, e me aninhei em seu peito.

- Sei.

- Que eu nunca vou deixar de te amar? Que eu vou torcer por você em tudo?

Balancei a cabeça, lutando para não chorar. Eu não achava que chorar era coisa de gente fraca, mas eu tinha medo de chorar e por isso fazer minha mãe chorar. Se eu a visse fraquejar, acho que não iria resistir.

- Mãe... Será que eu vou me dar bem na escola?

- Você? Claro que sim. Ainda vai fazer coisas fantásticas, Sirius.

- Quando eu me formar, você vai ver?

- Vou ser a última a ir embora, querido. - ela riu. Levantei a cabeça, e olhei para a minha mãe como nunca tinha olhado. Eu daria tudo que tinha para que ela vivesse para sempre. Queria que fosse como nos filmes, onde o natal faria milagres acontecerem e ela subitamente ficaria melhor. - Acho melhor ir dormir. Tem tantos presentes para abrir ainda!

- Eu tenho um presente para você, mãe.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, e eu sorri enquanto buscava a rosa que tinha comprado com todas as minhas economias. Fiz um cartão legal com um desenho lindo dela (na minha mente de dez anos) e entreguei. Enquanto ela lia a minha letra desejando o mundo de felicidade, vi uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Quando ela ergueu o rosto, disse a frase que ficou ecoando na minha cabeça no dia do seu enterro:

- Meu maior presente de natal é você, meu filho.


	22. S02EP19: Diário Comic-Con, Dia 2

**Episode XIX**

**"Diário da Comic-Con : Dia 2"**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Salt (Angelina Jolie diz tudo)

**Ouvindo: **Efeitos especiais

Não consigo respirar, não consigo respirar. No segundo dia de feira levantamos tão cedo (ou pelo menos eu levantei) que deu pra entrar com folga no painel de Salt, o que foi a coisa mais legal que aconteceu aqui (tirando, claro, o fato de eu ter conseguido uma foto super linda de uma moça que estava fantasiada de arlequina...outra história). Sou culpado: eu amo Angelina Jolie.

- Sacanagem, hein. - James me cutucou enquanto o trailer passava. - Falar que ela era espiã russa.

- Isso era técnica de eliminação na época de guerra fria. - Remus comentou naquele tom acadêmico que ele usa quando alguém levanta uma questão histórica. - Ela foi ótima em escapar, teria sido mandada para a cadeira elétrica por isso.

- Ah, não. - suspirei ao ver as explosões atrás dela. - Minha Angie eletrocutada não.

- Sirius, poupe - nos. - Peter mal conseguia parar no lugar. Ele estava cansando daquilo, já que está louco para ir ao estande da EA.

- Tem noção de que poderemos ver o controle sensível aos movimentos que o PS3 vai lançar? - Remus sorriu para o vazio como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo. - Esse vai ser o ponto alto da minha vida. Podem me matar depois.

- Achei que ainda quisesse ir pra Irlanda. - ergui a sobrancelha com sarcasmo. Lembrar disso deve ter acordado a cabeça oca dele.

- Ah, a Irlanda! Então esqueçam a ideia do homicídio, rapazes.

- Droga, já estava cogitando matar você, Remus. - James retrucou indignado, e devo dizer que concordo. Como se algum de nós estivesse arquitetando secretamente a morte do outro. Ah, planos malignos contra compatriotas! Isso me lembra Salt.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Dã, minha fantasia, que tal?

**Ouvindo: **Fim do painel

Depois de uma lição enriquecedora sobre Guerra Fria e espionagem, decidimos ir até o estande da EA antes que Peter morresse e nós tivéssemos de deixar seu corpo para trás. Sirius, depois de uma dose de Angeline Jolie mais o entusiasmo com aquela arlequina, andava do nosso lado como se fosse o próprio rei do universo.

Ah, sim, a história da arlquina. Podia ser um conto do livro de piadas de qualquer idiota, mas ele achou o momento alto da vida dele. Estávamos nós, felizes e alergres, indo para o painel de Salt, quando nos para uma bela moça vestida de Arlequina, por coincidência um affair do Coringa em alguns HQ's de Batman. Uma explicação básica do uniforme dessa vilã nos dá um panorama simples do porquê Srius ter ficado tão entusiasmado. A roupa dela é xadrez, vermelha e preta, num material mais ou menos aderente ao corpo. Na cabeça, uma máscara preta cobrindo os olhos e um chapéu de bobo da corte do mesmo jeito.

- Uau. - James ajeitou o capuz da fantasia de Flash. A garota deve ter percebido quatro nerds babando, e pelo jeito Sirius foi o escolhido.

- Hey, coringa. - ela se aproximou e sorriu para a gente. Peter fechou os olhos e ficou repetindo para si mesmo que tinha namorada, mas eu mesmo não ficaria com ela se ela me pedisse. Super vilãs são muito volúveis.

- Olá. - ele gaguejou meio tonto. A moça pelo jeito entendeu que podia continuar, então sorriu e se aproximou mais, espalmando no peito de Sirius. Pronto, vamos precisar de um médico aqui.

- Não quer tirar uma foto? Eu ia amar ter o Coringa na minha estante.

- Claro! - Sirius sorriu mais idiota que antes, e ela chamou um amigo vestido de Volverine para tirar a foto. Enquanto James se mordia de raiva ao nosso lado, Sirius fez uma pose maléfica ao lado da garota (um elogio a ser feito sobre a foto é que ficou bem realista) e ela sorriu.

- Valeu, bonitinho.

- Hey, eu quero a foto... - Sirius riu e James cutucou minhas costelas com força.

- Aborta, Remus, aborta! Ele prometeu que não ia mais se fazer de sedutor...

- Entendido, capitão. - sussurrei de volta, pegando a câmera o mais rápido que pude e interferindo completamente na história.

- AQUI! DEIXA QUE EU TIRO!

Sirius me olhou como se eu fosse o cara mais mala e insuportável desse mundo, mas como a menina ficou super feliz de tirar duas fotos com ele, repetiu a pose para que eu tirasse a tal da foto.

Tudo bem que ele não conseguiu o e-mail dela, mas depois admitiu que seria difícil controlar os impulsos com o e-mail de uma gata daquelas. Foto tirada e todos contentes, essa é a tal da história da arlequina.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Jogar videogame até ficar cego!

**Ouvindo: **Tiros espaciais

- Cara, eu vou vomitar de tanto 3D! - Peter pulava de um lado para o outro para testar os sensores de movimento. - Pula prum lado, pula pro outro! Eu sou o máximo, mundo!

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. Como é bom ter mais alguém que concorda que Pete precisa de tratamento. Remus estava num canto registrando as especificações dos jogos, mas eu acho que ele logo vai largar isso aí e vir se divertir.

- James Potter? - ouvi uma voz longe do meu cosmo eletrônico chamar, e quando sai de perto do videogame para procurar a voz dei de cara com um dos caras que almoçou comigo e Chris em NYC. Isso aí, privilégios aí vou eu.

- Hey! Tudo bom? - apertei a mão do cara enquanto Remus, Sirius e Peter se aproximavam.

- Veio conferir a Comic-Con, então? Aqui está um show!

- Eu percebi! Esses são Sirius, Remus e Peter. Meus amigos.

- Ingleses também, hun? Oi! James e eu dividimos um almoço em New York!

- Ele contou. - Sirius sorriu amarelo. Acho que ele ainda não está muito confortável com a minha viagem.

- Pois é. Estão a fim de ver os projetos?

- Tem The Sims? - Remus, o antissocial sem vida que prefere jogar the sims, falou.

- Caindo na Noite. - o cara lá piscou (eu não consigo lembrar o nome dele!). - Vampiros e prédios dentro de Sim City.

Ok, nessa hora até eu fiquei com vontade de jogar.

Entramos numa sala separada, onde os computadores da equipe estavam funcionando, para que ele pudesse nos mostrar. Quando ele puxou as cadeiras para perto do monitor, sentamos e ficamos babando pelos novos ambientes.

- Esses sistemas são monitorados da mesma forma que a cadeia de computadores de qualquer empresa? - Sirius perguntou, me fazendo lembrar por que é sempre ele quem conserta os computadores. Ele ficou tanto tempo enrolado com Marlene que até perdeu o tempo que passava em frente a tela invadindo sistemas e reconfigurando os opcionais do sistema dele.

- Sim, sim. Mas colocamos um código de segurança avançado para que nenhum hacker consiga roubar os jogos antes.

- Faz sentido. Gostei da nova interface. A jogabilidade é a mesma?

- Você trabalha em que, garoto? - o carinha olhou surpreso por Sirius saber tanto detalhe técnico.

- Numa cantina.

- Talento desperdiçado, cara!

- Hey, Kyle! - chamou um homem no computador de frente. Ok, lembrete mental: seu nome é Carl.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Preciso do contato desse Carl

**Ouvindo: **Animação comic - con!

Quando saí do escritório do tal Carl, os garotos tiveram de me dar um bom copo d'água para eu poder me acalmar e finalmente falar normalmente de novo. Ver a prévia de The Sims: Caindo na Noite em um escritório da EA no meio da Comic - Con foi talvez a experiência mais legal de toda a minha vida.

- Amanhã vamos andar pela feira? - perguntei enquanto saíamos do centro de convenções. Sirius sorriu e ergueu o polegar.

- Vamos, mas eu quero ver o painel de "Os Outros Caras". Parece ser legal.

- The Sims! - Remus saltitou na direção de Roger.

- Várias pessoas já pararam o papai pra tirar fotos. - Regulus riu enquanto ajeitava as roupas de Mario. - Ficavam tão felizes quando descobriam que os músculos eram de verdade.

- Ah, cala a boca, menino. - Roger revirou os olhos e bagunçou o cabelo de Reg. - Vamos trocar de roupa e jantar, amanhã teremos um dia cheio.

- Dia cheio é pouco, fala aí. - respirei fundo. - Nunca passei tantas horas de fantasia como aqui.


	23. S02EP20: Diário Comic-Con, Dia 3

**Episode XX**

**"Diário Comic - Con: dia 3"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Minha fantasia!

**Ouvindo: **Barulhos diversos

- Vou chorar, é o último dia. - James disse enquanto estávamos na fila para entrar na sala onde o painel de "Os Outros Caras" ia acontecer. Nesse dia decidimos acordar um pouco mais tarde que o normal para conseguir assistir o painel (se bem que os painéis já são bem demorados...) e depois tirar umas fotos.

- Não chore ainda. - Sirius ficou todo feliz quando abriram as portas. - Pelo jeito a coisa vai ser engraçada.

E foi. Quando passaram o trailer do filme, Roger quase despencou de rir, e até dona Meredith arriscou um sorrisinho.

- Quero ver esse filme. - Peter chorava de rir ao meu lado, e fiquei mais feliz quando vi que os próprios atores não conseguiam parar. O filme parece ser interessante, por que "Os Outros Caras" são aqueles caras reserva da polícia, que entram no lugar dos super agentes quando eles estão fazendo outra coisa.

- Me lembra a gente, esse filme. - James coçou o queixo quando o trailer acabou. Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha com ironia.

- Por que? Talvez por que nós sejamos tão idiotas quanto eles?

- Ou por que conseguimos a proeza de invadir um convento. - recordei, e caímos na risada.

- Isso conta muito.

Começaram as entrevistas, e tivemos de calar a boca. Agora, vou contar uma coisa. Que eu vou sentir falta desse verão, vou sim.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Os Outros Caras!

**Ouvindo: **Fim do Painel

Quando o painel terminou, saímos pela feira com vontade de conhecer pessoas. Seria ótimo encontrar aquela arlequina de novo, mas enfim...

Paramos de novo no estúdio do "The Walking Dead", e quase me maquiei de novo. Seria bom morrer de outra maneira agora.

- Lembra de como começamos o ano? - James dava risada.

- Numa pior com certeza. - Pete começou a analisar os bonecos zumbis. - Eu pesava quase dez quilos a mais.

- Eu não conseguia respirar. - me lembrei, sentindo até uma ligeira falta do meu inalador.

- E eu tinha aparelho. - James lambeu os dentes consertados.

- Remus?

- Cadê ele?

Remus sumiu. Começamos a correr atrás dele, e acho que estou convivendo muito com a Dona Meredith, por que comecei a pensar que ele já tinha sido sequestrado e morto.

- Remus?

- CARA, EU MATO VOCÊ! - James gritou do outro canto do estande. Eu fiquei particularmente assustado, já que sou geralmente eu quem grita com as pessoas.

- Que foi? - corremos até ele, e vimos que Remus estava tirando várias fotos com outros membros do X-men. Nem pra chamar, viu.

- Desculpem, é que a Jean Grey veio me chamar, e eu não resisti. - ele estava vermelho feito um pimentão.

- Depois fala de mim. - resmunguei, arrastando ele pra longe dela. - E eu sou solteiro.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Parar de querer chorar por estar indo embora

**Ouvindo: **Últimos momentos doces

O balanço da Comic - Con foi engraçado, mas nada foi melhor do que todo mundo sentar e ouvir Roger contando os casos que aconteceram enquanto ele estava vestido de batman. Acho que a minha mãe já estava meio conformada com o fato de ter um namorado legal e bonitão, por que ela nem desviou os olhos da revista enquanto ele contava.

- Aí a mulher deve ter percebido que eu não entendia muito de desenho japonês, por que desistiu de explicar a história da fantasia dela e partiu para os elogios. E disse como eu era legal, bonito e engraçado. Fala sério.

- Ela era bonita, pelo menos?

- Não sei dizer, ela estava cheia de maquiagem e usava peruca azul. Achei que não seria educado avisar que ela não é meu tipo por que tinha o cabelo azul e os olhos vermelhos...

Até minha mãe deu risada.

- Eu achei uma princesa Peach. - Regulus estava deitado em cima da cama dele, e estava tão sonhador que eu podia ver os balões de sonho saindo da cabeça dele.

- Sério, de onde ela era?

- De Seattle. - ele sorriu todo feliz. Deu pena.

- Que bom, fica aí pensando nela. - Roger tentou confortar, e de repente o telefone tocou.

- Alô? - minha mãe atendeu. - Oi, Lily, tudo bom?

Senti meus nervos gelarem da cabeça aos pés, e tudo que eu queria era que ela tivesse ligado para dizer que me amava.

- James, pra você, querido.

Olhei em desespero para meus amigos, e peguei o telefone com medo que explodisse. Eu sinceramente queria que Lily tivesse gritado.

- James. - ela parecia muito magoada. - É verdade que você foi pra cama com uma garota em NY?

O QUE?

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **James vai se jogar da janela do avião

**Ouvindo: **Voz eletrônica do aeroporto

No outro dia, James parecia mais murcho do que um dos servos do Bowser quando pisoteado pelo Mario. Pelo que eu entendi (ele começou a chorar depois que desligou o telefone e tentou contar o que houve) Lily leu no blog da SF que estava sendo traída por James, mas ninguém sabe como ela ficou sabendo. Ela não ficou brava, mas terminou tudo entre eles e disse que era pra ele nunca mais falar com ela, por que se foi Melissa quem o agarrou, como ele disse, ele devia ter dito a ela e ela não iria ficar brava, mas que ele escondeu dela, e agora Lily pensa que James ficou com a garota e ainda mentiu.

Sirius ainda tentou ajudar, mas não deu muito certo. James estava meio nervoso e disse a ele que nem reputação ele tinha, quanto mais moral para dar conselhos, e agora está todo mundo de mal. Eu acho que nada devia ser resolvido pelo telefone, e quando começarem as aulas, aposto que tudo vai dar mais certo.

Antes de irmos para o aeroporto, Remus mandou um e-mail para todas as meninas pedindo apoio, e se tudo der certo vamos conseguir passar essa.

Minhas saudades desse verão vão ficar fortes, e com todo esse agito espero pegar essas últimas semanas de férias para relaxar e refletir sobre tudo o que passou para recomeçar as aulas com tudo.

Minhas mais sinceras saudações, C3PO.


	24. S02EP21: O Último Email

**Episode XXI**

**"O Último E-mail"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Para:** lenny_kinnon, emmy_princess, , lilevans e zoeburke_saol;

**Assunto:** Mensagem Importante

_Caras terrestres,_

_Estamos prestes a decolar de San Diego, EUA, com destino a Londres para rever todos por aí e nos prepararmos para uma nova etapa letiva. Sei que alguns de nós estão afastados dados motivos emergenciais, mas espero sua máxima atenção para esse e-mail, já que foi escrito com todo o coração de um nobre e batalhador jedi. Para aquelas que se lembram, o ano começou de uma forma completamente diferente do que está agora, e devo dizer que as mudanças pegaram a todos de surpresa. Esse semestre promete ainda mais, e vamos todos nos esforçar para superar mais esse obstáculo em nossa vida._

_Formamos um grupo de amizade nesse semestre, e quem diria! Damos certo. Mesmo com todas as trapalhadas que eu faço (desculpe, Emme, pela ameaça de bomba com bateria de celular), todas as conquistas furadas de Sirius (Marlene, ele melhorou, eu juro!), as gorduras que Peter perde e ganha ao longo dos dias (estamos controlando a dieta dele, Zoe) e os erros que James comete (ele não foi pra cama com ninguém, Lily!) ainda assim temos espaço em nosso coração para perdoar a esquecer os erros alheios e seguir em frente._

_Quero agradecer todas vocês pela paciência que tiveram conosco. Dorcas, minha princesa, quero te ver!_

_Os mais amáveis cumprimentos,_

_Remus Lupin_

_PS: Tenho certeza de que vocês vão nos perdoar. Afinal, Everybody Loves the Marauders_


End file.
